A Thousand Years
by domcort
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen ha sido una chica de carácter fuerte tenía su vida planeada sin embargo un error complica todo. Las decisiones que tome de hoy en adelante afectaran no solo a ella sino la vida de otros.
1. Chapter 1

**YA saben los personajes no son mios sino de Suzanne Colllins yo solo los pongo en una universo alternativo, que de hecho resulta ser el nuestro.**

 **A Thousand Years**

AU. Katniss Everdeen ha sido una chica de carácter fuerte tenía su vida planeada sin embargo un error complica todo. Las decisiones que tome de hoy en adelante afectaran no solo a ella sino la vida de otros.

CAPITULO 1. EL INICIO DE UN INESPERADO CAMINO.

(POV PEETA)

Viajo en el tren, me gusta escuchar música mientras viajo en el tren, cuando camino, antes de dormir; en fin, me gusta casí de todo, puedo decir que mi reproductor es mi eterno compañero. Esta vez no son estridentes notas las que salen del aparato sino una voz de soprano:

Sposa son disprezzata,Soy una mujer despreciada ,  
fida son oltraggiata,fiel, sin embargo, insultada .  
cieli che feci mai? Cielos , ¿qué he hecho ?

E pur egl'è il mio cor Y sin embargo, es mi corazón ,

il mio sposo, il mio amor, mi marido , mi amor ,

la mia speranza. mi esperanza .

L'amo ma egl'è infedel Lo amo, pero él es infiel ,  
spero ma egl'è crudel, Espero , pero es cruel ,  
morir mi lascierai? tendrá que dejarme morir ?  
O Dio manca il valor Oh Dios , el valor no se encuentra -

valor e la costanza. valor y constancia.

Pienso que la letra es un poco trágica. Sigo el recorrido a casa. Llevo mi mochila y mi maleta de natación. Bajo en la estación que me corresponde. Aun me queda un buen camino por recorrer a pie. Después de una calles largas y atravesar un enorme parque me introduzco en el vecindario. Es un vecindario agradable de viviendas unifamiliares la mayoría de obreros o empleados que dia a día salen a flote llamada La Veta, el constructor tuvo sentido del humor dicen que hace mas de medio siglo aquí había vetas de carbón pero no ahora, solo es un colorido vecindario de casitas de un piso con dos habitaciones, sala-comedor y cocina. Saludo a los que conozco siempre he sido muy amigable. Todos me saludan algunos ya no con la confianza de antes, eso ha pasado desde que entre a la educación media, la verdad es que si yo me viera sentiría que estoy muy fuera de lugar. Con mi cabello perfectamente cortado, peinado. Mi uniforme de colegio privado, perfectamente planchado y zapatos caros, una escuela privada con cuya colegiatura anual podría pagarse en uno o dos años cualesquiera de estas casitas. Que por cierto mis padres ni en sueños pueden darse el lujo de pagar, que no oferta becas casi nunca. Sin embargo mis abuelos paternos, si pueden darse el lujo de pagar, eso y mucho, mucho mas. Por fin llego a casa, sonrió. Camino más a prisa.

Mis abuelos paternos tienen dinero, mucho dinero, y dos hijos Castor y Pollux, mellizos. Sin embargo por motivos que no vienen al caso mencionar fueron desheredados por sus padres. Desde niños todo su mundo ha sido la cinematografía ya sea grabando documentales, como corresponsales de guerra o haciendo películas independientes. Aun ahora se dedican a eso en fin, en uno de esos viajes, mi padre Castor conoció a mi madre Cressida, que compartía la pasión por el mismo arte. Así que se casaron y mi tio Pollux fue el padrino, siempre ha vivido con nosotros, siempre. Claro como la casa es chica y para que sus novias lo visiten la habitación del tio Pollux esta construida en el patio de atrás de la casa, que de hecho no es muy grande. Mis abuelos decidieron hace unos años que yo, siendo el único nieto que tienen, no debía pagar por las tonterías de mi padre así que ofrecieron pagar mi educación desde la media hasta la universidad, con la condición de que ellos elegirían la escuela, me darían tres opciones de universidad, la carrera que yo quisiera. A mi no me importaba eso pero por primera vez en mi vida mis padres me obligaron a tomar, según ellos, una decisión responsable.

-Por fin…-susurro.

Entro a la casa agotado, observo, mi madre esta junto a la mesa con la vecina que es como mi familia, la señora Effie Everdeen que carraspea y llora amargamente. Me quedo de pie. Y en el fondo papá y tío Pollux consuelan al señor Haymitch Everdeen, veo una botella encima de la mesa, lo que no es raro él siempre se toma una buenas botellitas. Las miradas se clavan en mí. Dejo mis cosas y ahora les miro.

-Peeta- dice mi madre- toma las llaves del auto y ve a buscar a Katniss

Parpadeo y trato de seguir el hilo de ideas. Porque el que mi madre me ofrezca su auto es una locura.

-Ni siquiera me dejas ir a la farmacia en bicicleta

Mamá me mira con cara de ultimátum y rueda los ojos, eso solo lo ha hecho dos veces en mi corta vida, siempre es muy relajada y tiene un sentido del humor bastante negro. Ella, papá y tio Pollux son como almas libres, desde que cumplí los diez creo que el adulto soy yo.

-Haz lo que te digo…ya…

Salgo de mi estupefacción. Tomo las llaves.

-Y donde la busco…-digo rascándome la cabeza como un tonto

-Por Dios Peeta tú eres el que mejor la conoce ¡Ve a buscarla!

Grita mi padre, el nunca grita, esta tan tenso. Más bien mis dos padres son un poco, no bastante despreocupados. Miro a los Everdeen siempre risueños y atolondrados, tan deshechos que por un momento pensé que a Katniss le había pasado algo. Los conozco desde que tengo 5 años, desde entonces somos como familia. Y creo que desde entonces estoy enamorado de ella solo que hasta hace poco lo hice de conocimiento público.

-OK- digo y salgo corriendo. Me subo al auto y lo enciendo. Me quedo unos segundos pensando- ¿Y por dónde diablos empiezo?- me digo a mi mismo. Al final una idea surge en mi cabeza y conduzco hasta nuestro lugar secreto en el parque, donde nos gustaba jugar de niños.

Ya esta oscureciendo. Bajo del auto de mamá y camino hasta aquel lugar. Y la veo ahí encogida. SOnrio y me alivio de no haberme equivocado.

(FIN DE POV)

(POV KATNISS)

Veo los faros el auto que se detiene, y veo que alguien baja. Espero que no sea ningún pervertido o algo asi. Estoy aquí sentada dentro de este árbol hueco, en el que me gustaba venir a jugar desde que era niña.

Me parece que a partir de ahora tendré que madurar mas rápido de lo que nunca imagine. Fui una estúpida, me reprocho, por no tomar las precauciones que debía. Me recrimino una y otra vez. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. En fin, después de la noticia y la pelea con mis padres salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude.

Mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, lo que ya es un acontecimiento inusual ya que no soy de las que lloran no lloro, salvo hoy, todo lo que salió de mi nariz lo limpie con mis mangas, lo que es asqueroso. Veo a la figura acercarse a mi escondite, busco entonces una piedra o un palo para defenderme, pero miro con atención conozco esa forma de caminar y ya de cerca es demasiado pequeño para ser de un adulto. Le reconocería en cualquier lugar, es mi mejor amigo desde los 5 años. Cuando esta cerca habla.

-Hola, ¿Kat eres tú? no vayas a lanzarme nada soy yo Peeta.

No contesto, no lanzo nada, se que lo dice porque siempre he sido certera con la mano o con la resortera, o el arco, estoy en el equipo de la escuela, de hecho dicen que si sigo como voy puedo terminar en el equipo olímpico. Bueno creo que la expresión correcta es pude haber sido del equipo pero después de esta noticia en absoluto, podrá ser. El se acerca y me sonríe, no debe saber nada en absoluto no creo que estaría asi de tranquilo si lo supiera.

-Hola

-Hola- digo y mi voz suena ronca

-Tu mamá esta llorando en el comedor de mi casa y bueno tu papá bebiendo con papá y tío Pollux lo que no es raro, tu también lloraste lo que es como si el cometa Halley pasara y yo no se que pasa…

-¿No te lo dijeron?

-No, mi madre me ofreció su auto y me envió a buscarte, deben estar preocupados para hacer eso…mamá prestándome su auto ¿te imaginas?, lo quiere mas que a mi no me lo presta para que no se lastime el auto en cambio yo puedo romperme la cabeza sin que les preocupe…

Los dos reímos, el siempre me hace reir, sabe que decir. Parece mucho mas joven que yo. Su cabello rubio perfectamente cortado y peinado, además es delgadito y bajito para su edad, todo esto lo hace ver como si aun no dejara la pubertad. No me preocupa los hombres se desarrollan después que las mujeres y en su caso yo le llevo seis meses, tengo 16, creo que a él todavía le falta algún estirón.

Hace tiempo me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi y que quería que fueramos novios. Yo no salía con nadie entonces pero le dije que no, que yo siempre lo consideraría como mi dulce y tierno hermanito que no podía quererlo de otra manera. Se entristeció pero dijo que no había problema que sabia que diría eso pero no quería quedarse con la espina de nunca habérmelo dicho. Las cosas siguen igual que antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decirme?- se acomoda los anteojos . Me hace sonreir, se ve tan tierno.

Miro su rostro y esta de verdad preocupado. Por algún motivo no tengo valor para decirlo, así que le extiendo el papel, lo ilumina con su teléfono. Lo lee una, dos y hasta tres veces, supongo hasta que comienza a digerir la información. Entonces le miro.

-¿El papá es Gale?- solo pregunta

-¿Y quién más si no?

-¿Tienes razón fui muy grosero?

-No, se, que estas sorprendido

-Eso es poco Kat…¿él ya lo sabe?

-No, decidí primero decírselo a mis padres…

-¿Qué crees que diga él?

-No lo sé…espero que no se aleje y me deje sola…

-¿Vas a tenerlo?

-Desde luego, yo no sería capaz de deshacerme de él o darlo en adopción Mellark

-perdón, perdón soy un idiota no me estoy expresando bien…

-Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harias?

-Lo mismo que tu, de seguro…claro que creo primero mi mamá me perseguiría con un sartén en la mano por toda la casa después haría algunos chistes negros sobre el asunto, mi papá de seguro se reiría y el tio Pollux lo celebraría…

De nuevo ahí esta tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Sabes…creo que serás una buena mamá.

-No lo se, la verdad estoy muy asustada…

-Se que Gale no te dejara sola

Me sorprende esa declaración, ellos no son amigos, tampoco enemigos, solo se han visto un par de veces de lejos. Nunca he llevado a Gale a casa y él nunca me ha llevado a la suya tengo la impresión de que no le agrado a sus padres. Solo lo note pues en uno de los juegos de Gale el trato de presentarmelos. Asi es, Gale es el mariscal de campo de la preparatorio el esta en ultimo año tiene 18 e ira a la universidad en otoño con una beca completa. Solo nos llevamos dos años de diferencia pero se ve ya como un hombre, es normal, pronto será universitario. Gale es inteligente tiene un buen promedio. Es guapo, alto e inteligente. Es evidente que todas las chicas de la escuela se mueren por él. El que nosotros saliéramos desde hace casi un año ha sido tan extraño para mi.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- miro a mi amigo

-No es un idiota y sabe cuanto vales…

Sonreimos de nuevo.

-Anda vamos a casa antes de que tu padres y los mios se preocupen mas.

-Vamos…

-Kat

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo en el caso extremo de que Gale- piensa mucho las cosas- no. No, quiera hacerse cargo…bueno, pues, pues…

-Se que cuento contigo…se que eres mi amigo y me apoyaras

-Esto pero…

Se lo que pasa por esa pequeña cabeza suya. Asi que paro cualquier maquinación del chico.

-Pero no harás nada estúpido como hacerte el valiente y yo no hare nada estúpido como darte una responsabilidad que no te corresponde. No soy tan egoísta. Ademes no seria la primera chica que esta en esta situación.

-Lo se, se que eres fuerte e independiente, lo se KAt…pero, pero,

-Pero nada anda vamos a casa.

Peeta conduce hasta la casa. Se que mis padres deben estar furiosos y con razón. Asi que me preparo para el peor regaño de mi vida. Peeta detiene el auto. Bajamos. Las luces de mi casa están encendidas. La madre de Peeta sale a recibir a su hijo. Me sonríe y saluda a lo lejos. La saludo de la misma forma. Me doy la media vuelta, respiro hondo y camino a casa. Puedo escuchar como Peeta y su madre entran a su casa.

(fin pov)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. OPCIONES Y DECISIONES.

(POV GALE)

Me quedo callado, en seco. Pienso, sé que he guardado mucho, mucho silencio. Ella me mira con atención esperando una respuesta. Pero de todas las cosas que creí que me diría esta no estaba en mi lista. De hecho ni siquiera tenía claro que pasaría con nuestra relación una vez que yo me fuera a la universidad y ella se quedara aquí. Lo más probable es que yo conseguiría otras novias y ella saliera con otros chicos. Siempre he sido práctico, muy práctico, una relación a larga distancia no era una opción factible. Ahora la miro a los ojos. Sus ojos grises me miran fijamente. ¿Qué hago? ¿Esto lo cambia todo? ¿Qué pasara por su cabeza?

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- es lo único que sale de mi boca en este momento- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Se pone ceñuda. Seguro pelearemos. Yo me pongo serio también.

-¿Cómo que, que tengo en mente?

-Quiero decir ¿quieres tenerlo?

-Por supuesto…no pienso ir a una clínica, y, y…

No se atreve a completar la frase, ahora sé que haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga ella tendrá al bebé. La pregunta es ¿Cómo actuare yo? Hare como todos los cobardes que conozco y me desharé de la responsabilidad. O me hare responsable de la situación. No amo con locura a Katniss pero si lo suficiente para no dejarle sola, y luego está el hecho de que una mitad de ese bebé es mía y otra de ella. Y la universidad, y mi futuro…bueno hay que reconocer el hecho de que fuimos descuidados los dos lo fuimos, ¿Qué pasara ahora?¿Y mis padres?¿Y la universidad?¿Y mi futuro?. Me digo a mismo vamos Hawthorne ahora te harás el niñito. Entonces la paro en seco.

-Está bien…no iremos a ninguna clínica en absoluto…bueno si supongo para los cuidados prenatales y lo de después…

Ella se queda calmada. Respira hondo. Yo estoy desconcertado y mis emociones se revuelven en mi estomago.

-¿YA lo saben tus padres?

-Si…ya lo están procesando…

-Bueno me toca decírselo a los míos…¿Cómo lo tomaron los tuyos?

Ella solo se encoge en hombros. Sé que sus padres son bastante calmados, un poco atolondrados. Comparados con los míos los suyos son hasta cierto punto irresponsables pues no la vigilan lo suficiente, trabajan todo el tiempo para sacar a flote su pequeña familia y que ella tenga educación superior. Es un milagro que ella resultara tan centrada con esos padres. Respiro hondo, ella me mira. A veces creo que puede leer mi mente. Mis padres, mis padres no se con certeza como vayan a reaccionar cuando lo sepan. Katniss ni siquiera les cae bien, se han empeñado en decirme que me busque otra novia, más acorde a mis cualidades, posición y las expectativas que esperan de mi, se han frenado un poco desde que saben que ire a la universidad y eso me alejaría de ella. Mi padre me ve no como un jugador de Futbol profesional sino como un político importante o como un juez de la suprema corte, según mi madre. Los dos me ven como un prominente abogado.

-¡EH HAWTHORNE! SE ACABO EL DESCANSO-grita uno de mis compañeros de equipo

-YA VOY- digo

-Escucha…voy a hablar con mis padres hoy…y después hablaremos todos, veremos que hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

Ella se ve mas tranquila. Creo que tenia miedo de mi reacción.

-NO te preocupes saldremos adelante…lo tres…

Ella me sonríe. YO estoy serio, debería abrazarla creo, no se nunca he sido muy sentimental ni nada de eso. Asi que solo la beso levemente.

-No vemos luego ¿Si Catnip?

-Esta bien

Los dos nos sonreímos y yo corro de nuevo al entrenamiento.

Regreso a casa. Mi padres han luchado mucho por lo que tienen, bueno no demasiado, pero ninguno ha sido pobre o de clase obrera. Tenemos una casa enorme, cada uno su auto y me regalaron uno a mi en mi cumpleaños. En vacaciones siempre vamos al caribe o Europa. Cada año en navidad los Hawthorne de todo el país vienen a una propiedad en un poblado cercano que ha estado en la familia desde la época es que éramos una colonia británica, todo se reunen para hablar de sus logros. Tenemos una membresía en el club campestre, se que mis padres podrían pagarme la estancia en la universidad sin dificultad pero el que yo vaya con una beca completa es digno de ser presumido por ellos y un buen antecedente cuando sea candidato de lo que sea. Además de mi solo está mi hermano Thom que es mas pequeño.

Bajo del auto tomo mis cosas. Entro a la casa. Camino a la amplia cocina para tomar agua antes de la confesión. Después me dirijo a la sala de entretenimiento que hay en la parte de atrás de la casa. Y no me equivoco ahí están Coriolanus y Alma Hawthorne. PAdre juega en su mesa de billar practicando. Madre esta leyendo se ve relajada. Mi padre es 15 años mayor que mi madre, se casaron mas por conveniencia que por otra cosa ya que sus familias se conocer desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Buenas noches- digo con aplomo tratando de esconder mi preocupación

-Bienvenido- dice madre sin quitar sus ojos de su lectura

-Buenas noches muchacho ¿Qué tal una partida?- dice y me sonríe levemente

Me quedo de pie pensando ¿Cómo empezar con esto?. Mis padres se dan cuenta que algo no va bien porque ante mi silencio mi madre deja su lectura a un lado, se quita lo lentes que usa para leer y me mira, padre deja a un lado el billar y se acerca a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- sus ojos frios se clavan en mi

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Trago saliva ahora es cuando debo actuar como un hombre.

-Si- apenas articulo- esto…yo…

Los dos se aproximan hacia mi. Las palabras surgen de mi boca a medida que avanzo en el relato de los hechos. Las caras de mis padres se ven extrañamente calmadas…yo sigo…no quiero detenerme…no sé qué pasara…

(FIN DE POV GALE)

Katniss Eveerden termina de colocar la mesa. Su madre esta terminando de cocinar ha estado un poco seria en comparación de otros días cuyo parloteo no se detiene nunca. NO le ha reprochado nada, desde ayer que hablaron pero tampoco la relación es como antes. Esta todo muy callado. Puede escuchar la puerta abrirse es su padre que ha regresado de su turno de la fabrica, escucha como deja sus llaves en la entrada.

-Hola chicas-dice mirándolas a ella y su madre

El se aproxima y abraza a su hija.

-Hola papá

-¿Te sentiste bien hoy?

-Aja no hay problema

-Que bien

Él tampoco le ha reprochado nada pero era clara su decepción pues esperaba claramente que ella fuera la primera en la familia Everdeen en ir a la universidad. Su madre y él habían trabajado sumamente duro, ahorrado lo que podían para ello. Ella estaba buscando una beca deportiva por su participación en el equipo de arquería. Ese sueño se veía lejano. Ya que por un lado su padre trabajaba hasta dos turnos y su madre trabajaba en un pequeña estética. Su deseo era algún dia tener la suya propia. Todo esto la hacia sentir fatal tal vez habría sido preferible que ellos le reclamaran o le gritaran o trataran mal y no esta extraña combinación.

-Hola primor- dice besando levemente a su esposa- Que bien huele ¿Qué es?

-Estofado tu favorito

-Que gusto…voy a lavarme ¿si?

Los tres se sentaron en silencio a comer. Solo el metal de la cuchara con el plato, la ocasional solicitud de un ingrediente rompia el silencio. Esto desquisiaba a Katnniss y la hacia sentir mas miserable, hasta que explotó.

-¡Estoy harta!-deja caer la cuchara en el plato

-¿No te gusto el estofado?- dice su padre

-Modales niña- dice su madre

Ella los mira alternativamente.

-¡Estoy harta de esto, de que en apariencia no pase nada. De que no me reclamen ni me digan lo que piensan o me digan que fui una estúpida y descuidada. Que no me lo digan, que arruine mi vida…que están molestos o decepcionados…!¡¿Acaso esa es su forma de castigarme?!

-¿Para que gritarte y decirte todo eso?- su madre toma agua, ella esta incrédula.

-Reclamarte o hacerte sentir mal no cambiara nada…-dice su padre mirándola fijamente- al final tu descuido tiene una consecuencia y quien tendrá que vivir con eso seras tu preciosa.

La chica mira sorprendida a sus padres, sabe que tienen razón.

-No vamos a premiarte o a asumir responsabilidades tuyas ¿Comprendes?-su madre, le mira- ¿mas estofado?-

-NO. A que te refieres.

-Mira Katniss- su padre toma su mano- te amamos eres nuestra única hija, no somos los mejores padres te hemos dado lo mejor que podemos que se no es suficiente. Pero de hoy en adelante deberás trabajar, cuidar al bebé y buscar la manera de completar tu educación por lo menos terminar la preparatoria. La universidad esta descartada por ahora. No sabemos que pasara con tu "novio" si te apoyara o no…sea como sea puedes vivir aquí mientras lo necesites…pero el bebé es tu responsabilidad, será tu hijo. No vamos a lanzarte a la calle o algo asi.

-Ya no seras mas una chiquilla querida, dentro de poco serás la madre de un pequeño y deberas madurar muy, muy deprisa. NO es fácil tener un niño, mucho menos a tu edad…creo que si quieres un castigo no lo tendras mas bien te responsabilizaras de tus actos, que no es lo mismo.

-castigados nosotros

-¿A que te refieres?

-Seremos abuelos tan jóvenes. Castor y Pollux no paraban ayer de burlarse de mi.

-Papá, Mamá- dice ella mirándolos alternativamente. No sabe que mas decir vergüenza y agradecimiento se mezclan en ella. Sus padres se levantan y la rodean. Le abrazan.

-¿Madre?¿Padre?- mira al hombre maduro. Que lo observa coloca una mano pensativa sobre su boca. Su madre tiene una expresión similar. Se miran el uno al otro, hasta que su padre por fin dice.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es tuyo?¿Eh?- dice con calma aparente. Pero sus ojos son fríos.

-¿Qué cómo lo se? Pues ella es mi novia y no sale con nadie más…-está nervioso y un poco molesto como se atrevía su padre a insinuar semejante cosa.

-Y eso que, bien podría tener otro novio por ahí…-añade su padre con la misma calma y mirada curiosa

-Eso es imposible- dice molesto

-Escucha- su madre se escucha más calmada-tu padre tiene razón.

-Es mío eso está fuera de discusión.

-Escucha Gale, tu tienes un futuro, en el Otoño estarás en la universidad- dice su madre- esto es solo un tropiezo que se puede solucionar…

El muchacho parpadea, esperaba que le estuvieran gritando o desheredándolo o algo asi. Reina la tención en el lugar pero no gritos.

-¿Solucionar cómo?

Sus padres se miran uno a otro.

-Hay clínicas donde…

No le permite termina a su madre.

-Eso esta descartado, no, en definitiva ella no quiere deshacerse del bebé

-Nosotros pagaremos todos los gastos- señala su padre

-NO, los gastos son lo de menos, ella no lo aceptara, no lo hará.

Los dos padres se miran maliciosamente, seguramente el mismo muchacho fue la primera solución que propuso, era probable que no quisiera la responsabilidad entonces tal vez no sea difícil de convencer.

-¿Ya se lo habías propuesto?- su madre camina ahora pensando

El muchacho asiente, en un momento de sinceridad pero poco después se llena de vergüenza.

-Si ella dijo que no, que no se desharía de él. La apoyara o no con el bebé.

-Deja de llamarlo así, ni siquiera es un bebé todavía- su padre es duro- ¿Y tu que quieres?- es claro directo

Los dos padres miran a su hijo. Los dos son practicos muy practicos.

-UN niño es una gran responsabilidad. Pañales, mamilas, pediatras, llantos…¿de donde piensas costear eso e ir a la universidad?- su madre le lanza directo

-Con lo que he ahorrado, y mi negocio de verano bueno, creo que puedo extenderlo a todo el año.

-aja ¿sabes cuando cuesta un niño? Si contar con que tendras menos tiempo para tus amistades, ocio o novias

-¿Qué insinúan?

-Eres joven, todos cometemos errores. Escucha deseamos lo mejor para ti, eres nuestro hijo.

-Lo se madre

-Tu futuro es brillante pero esto lo hecha a perder todo

-¿Qué quieres decir padre? ¿Qué proponen?

-Hay dos opciones. Pagamos una clínica y nos deshacemos del problema- su padre se sirve un poco de borbón.

-De los dos problemas- dice su madre incluyendo a la chica en el paquete

-¿Y si ella no quiere?

-Ese seria su problema, pero en lo que renuncia a demandarte en el futuro por una pensión sabemos que te sentirías mal. Así que pagamos los gastos prenatales y de nacimiento sin reconocerlo y que firme documentos o lo que sea…

-¿Y si yo no me sintiera cómodo con ninguna de las dos "soluciones"?

-Entonces serias un tonto-

-¿Qué propones?

-No voy a deshacerme de mi hijo, no voy a separarme de Katniss…-dice con aplomo

Su padre comienza a reírse.

-Oh vamos no seas tan dramático. Esto no es jugar a la casita.

-Es tu futuro el que esta en juego

-¿Y su reputación, no? Porque que mal se verá que de repente su perfecto hijo resulta que se ha enredado con una chica de un barrio de obreros pero además cometió la estupidez de embarazarla.

-Piensa lo que quieras pero ten presente esto. Son las dos opciones que te damos.

-¿Y si no?

-Estas solo. No esperes nada de nosotros.

-No te apoyaremos en absoluto.

-Te hemos ofrecido y seguiremos ofreciendo lo mejor como nuestro hijo, pero si quieres enfrentar esto como un tonto, asi será jovencito.

-Lo que te ofrecemos hoy es una ganga. NO hagas cosas absurdas. Piensalo. No lo decidas hoy.

-Consúltalo con la almohada…

Una vez solos los padres entre si.

-Imagine que algo así podría pasar ¿No te lo dije?- dice con aparente calma y frialdad, Alma Hawthorne mirando a su marido. Que esta serio como elucubrando- esa chica era un problema. Una buscona.

-Le dijimos a Gale que no le convenía, que se buscara otra novia acorde a su posición. Pero no como siempre no sigue consejos. Pasó lo mismo cuando le propusimos que fuera a una escuela privada y prefirió esa escuela pública.

-Debimos enviarlo al internado o una escuela militar

-Mandarlo a estar solo con un montón de chicos la verdad prefiero lidiar con la chica embarazada que con besuqueos con otro chico.

-Cierto…pero creo que conocemos a nuestro hijo ¿no?

-Tarde o temprano regresara al redil…él no es hombre de una sola chica y menos a esta edad.

-Es de familia

-Tu y yo lo sabemos querida…a diferencia de ella…

-No era su única "novia"

-Supongo que en apariencia ella era "la oficial"

-LA necesidad lo regresara al camino

-Él es fuerte, él es terco

-Es orgulloso si, pero veraz como el tiempo nos da la razón…más temprano que tarde…

-Pero mientras eso sucede

-Seamos firmes, la ley se cumple, quiere jugar a la casita dejemos que juegue.

-Aprenderá de la mala manera

-Mientras concentrémonos en Thom

-No hemos fracasado con Gale ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Si…solo ha decidido caminar por un momento por el camino difícil

-La paciencia es una virtud

-Eso dicen…esperemos al hijo prodigo…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. UNA GRAN FAMILIA EXCENTRICA.

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Katniss, descansa.

Katniss Everdeen sale de la cafetería en la trabaja de Viernes a Domingo, son poco más de las 9. Le extraña que Gale no haya venido. Siempre la recoge a esta hora. Le sorprende un poco, bueno no del todo, después de la noticia de hoy muchas cosas pueden cambiar. Se acomoda la chaqueta y se dispone a andar. Cuando una voz conocida la interrumpe.

-¿A dónde vas sola a esta hora?

-¿Gale?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más o qué?- se acerca a ella

-No…ni siquiera a ti- murmura

-Ni siquiera a mi eh ¿Quién crees que soy?

-Tu sabes por que pensé eso

-Y yo te digo que si no me conoces

-¿Le dijiste a tus padres?

-Aja

Los dos se echan a andar juntos. Ella se deja guiar por él.

-¿Y?

-…y las opciones que me dieron no las aceptarías tu y serian poco honrosas para mi.

-¿entonces?- ella esta preocupada

-Rompi relaciones con ellos

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Eso…esto…me fui de casa…

-¿Y la universidad?¿y la escuela?

-Bueno la universidad me ha dado una beca completa en otoño, y una módica cantidad para gastos…no hay problema…mientras pues creo que mi negocio de Verano lo empezare antes. Tengo uno o dos clientes que esta semana me llamaron para ver si puedo pintar sus casas en estos días…no es mucho pero ya veré…tengo un poco de dinero guardado, poco en realidad. A la escuela solo le restan semanas. Le pediré a un amigo que me de asilo unos días…ya veré. No te preocupes…

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar Gale?

-Yo soy quien debe preocuparse ahora…si…anda te llevo a casa…

-Galeee

-Kaaatniiisss

Una idea cruza por su mente.

-Bueno llévame a casa…

Los dos van en silencio. Gale esta serio, pensativo. En un alto Katniss coloca su mano sobre la de él. Los dos se miran y se sonríen. No dicen mas, ninguno de los dos es de muchas palabras. Por fin llegan a la casa de Katniss. Detiene su camioneta.

-Esto…¿Puedes esperarme un momento?

-No se Katniss

-Solo un momento porfavor…

-De acuerdo no seas caprichosa…

La chica baja de la camioneta, para asegurar que el espere deja sus cosas ahí, salvo sus llaves la chica entra a casa. Gale espera 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 minutos, empieza a impacientarse casi cuarenta después regresa la chica y el ya esta malhumorado. Ella abre la portezuela.

-Listo…ya esta…

-Ya esta ¿Qué cosa?

-Anda baja…

-¿Qué?¿Pero para que?

El ha cruzado palabra con los padres de Katniss tanto como ella con los suyos. Y después de este embrollo no espera un recibimiento grato.

-Anda no seas cobarde he hablado con ellos…vamos…

-¿Estas loca? NO

-Cobarde

-No soy cobarde

-Entonces ven a saludar a mis padres anda…

El se pone ceñudo. Sabe que es imposible razonar con ella cuando se pone asi. Es una cabezota, tal como él.

-YA no te hagas el difícil.

Baja de la camioneta. Ella lo espera y caminan juntos. La casa es muy, muy pequeña comparada con la suya. Entran a la casa. Observa todo, es un ambiente calido, iluminado. Haymitch Everdeen le mira fijamente desde el sofá. LA señora Effie Everdeen viene de la cocina con un bol lleno de botanas que coloca en la mesa.

-Buenas noches- es lo único que atina a decir

-Buenas noches- la voz del padre de Katniss es seria pero no agresiva- siéntese joven- señala el sillón

Katniss y el caminan juntos. Effie mira con atención.

-Asi que tu eres coparticipe de este asunto y uno de los culpables de que mi esposa y yo seamos prematuramente abuelos ¿es correcto?

Observa al joven es alto muy alto, bien parecido y hasta este momento no parece un idiota. Comprende que con esa apariencia es comprensible el que su hija perdió la cabeza. Aun asi no esta nada contento. NO su hija debiera ir a al universidad y ahora no será posible.

-Si señor…yo me hare responsable igual que Katniss

-aja ¿tus padres ya lo sabes?

-Si

-¿Y?

-No me apoyaran…los comprendo

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Aun quiero ir a la universidad

-¿Y tu responsabilidad?

-Si es necesario que nos casemos. Katniss y el bebé vayan a vivir conmigo lo hare, hare todo lo que sea necesario…

LA voz del muchacho es firme y decidida, pero es solo un muchacho que cree que todo es fácil. NO comprende las implicaciones.

-Mi hija es menor de edad no puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana por lo menos no en dos años…

-pero, pero- Katniss mira extrañada a su padre hace un momento no planteo nada de eso.

Gale le mira con incredulidad.

-El asunto es asi mi hija dice que tu no tienes donde quedarte y que en otoño quieres ir a la universidad. Tu dices que eso quieres pero también deseas conservar al bebé ¿es correcto?

-Si señor

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso?

-Solo lo imagino

-Lo imaginas…no…no creo que lo imagines niño, pero ella es mi única hija…para tu fortuna y para mi desgracia si ella no te quisiera tanto creeme que te seguiría con mi rifle por la calle y cuanto te alzanzara te, te…-enojado

-Modales- dice Effie desde su lugar

-SI, Si mujer…

-El asunto se hara asi…mi hija y mi nieto se quedaran dos años aquí hasta que Katniss cumpla dieciocho y el bebé tendrá como un año. Después te alcanzaran a donde sea que estés…

-No estoy de acuerdo, yo, yo…

-Te estoy regalando dos años de ventaja para que ahorres o hagas lo que debas para que la estancia de mi hija contigo no sea mala…

-En esos dos años…usted señorita se conseguirá un trabajo de medio tiempo y estudiara desde casa para poder terminar la escuela media superior. Y desde luego cuidaras del bebé.

-Papá

-nada de peros cada quien debe cuidar de su responsabilidad. Ahora se también que te haz quedado sin casa…-respira hondo- puedes quedarte aquí- el chico arquea las cejas sorprendido- no te hagas ilusiones nada de completarle los bracitos al bebé dormirás en el sillón.

Gale Hawthorne se queda callado. Suena la puerta.

-OH YA ESTAN AQUÍ- dice Effie emocionada y se levanta para abrir

Katniss mira a Gale.

-es verdad, es noche de familia- Gale le mira intrigado- olvide decirte los viernes por la noche y sabados son noche de juegos de mesa, cerveza y bueno ya veras. En ese momento los Mellark ingresan a la casa. Dos hombres, una mujer y el chico que había visto antes con Katniss. Que al verle se sorprende un poco.

-Ellos son Castor, Pollux y Crecida somos como familia, es el "novio" de Katniss

Todos le sonríen y saludan. El se pone de pie.

-Katniss tiene buen gusto ¿no? –dice Cressida mirando al alto muchacho que los saluda. La chica solo se sonroja.

Pollux mira fijamente a su sobrino que esta un poco serio.

-No te preocupes príncipe Myshkin, de seguro no tiene tu herencia, eso compensa la estatura. Asi que nada de intimidarse.

Todos miran a Pollux que se encoge en hombros.

La velada sigue como cada fin de semana. Gale es integrado de inmediato en el juego de la familia, no es muy diestro pero se divierten. No usan dinero sino semillas de maíz palomero, pipas tostadas de girasol o calabaza.

En determinado momento Los Mellark le ofrecen su sofá cama a Gale en lugar del desvencijado y viejo sillón de la sala que de seguro le romperá una vertebras por la mala postura. Asi que todos los hombres, salvo Peeta que habla por teléfono, se ponen a trasladar los sillones.

-No te preocupes ya se le pasara, está muerto de celos- dice Castor a Gale refiriéndose a su hijo. Ya que este último no le ha dirigido la palabra de manera directa pero tampoco lo ignora.

-De hecho el que haga berrinche es bueno para nosotros- dice Pollux

-Oh desde luego por eso no esta jugando hoy, el muy ladino es un experto en cualquier juego de mesa que le pongas…siempre nos deja limpios- señala Haymitch

-SI siempre he dicho deberíamos llevarlo a las Vegas mas seguido

-Las cartas se le dan de muerte

-Y el domino, y la ruleta, los dados

-el monopoly, stratego, ese juego de la palabras…

Mientras ingresan a la sala de los Everdeen y acomodan el sofá. Peeta Mellark mira a su padre y su madre.

-¿Puedo salir un rato?

-¡Salir!- Cressida le mira como si fuera un extraterrestre

-¿Tu salir? ¿viernes en la noche?- su padre le mira incrédulo

-Por fin el príncipe Myshkin saldrá ¿es bonita?

-No es mujer, son unos amigos

-¿vas aquí cerca?

-NO

-Tus amigos apenas tiene bicicleta Peeta- sonríe su madre

-Son, son amigos de la escuela

Ahora si todos le miran como si dijera una blasfemia.

-¿Desde cuando tienes amigos en tu escuela de señoritos?- dice su padre sorprendido

-Desde hace tiempo…¿entonces puedo?

-¿Ellos te traerán?

-Si

-¿Vas a presentárnoslos?

-NO

-¿Por qué?

¿Para que quieres conocerlos? Solo dare una vuelta con ellos.

Su teléfono suena.

-De hecho están afuera…ellos no son alocados me traerán…

-Ve

-Solo repórtate en 24 hrs. Si no llamaremos a tu abuelo y de seguro enviara al equipo SWAT

-Y por lo que mas quieras no vayas a escupir condones por el trasero ¿si? príncipe Myshkin

-Idiota- señala el chico avergonzado

El chico toma su chaqueta y sale del lugar.

-No le hagas mas bromas sobre eso- dice Castor medio en broma y medio en serio- o un dia de estos se lo va a creer

-Es guapo necesita una novia…

-LA tendrá a su tiempo…-dice Cressida sin dejar de ver sus cartas- esta pasando una época dificil

Por algún motivo Katniss esta sonrojada y Gale le mira.

-YA lleva un buen tiempo así, les dije que dejar que Plutarch le metiera en esa escuela religiosa para niños ricos no era nada bueno.

-Tu yo estudiamos ahí ¿recuerdas?

-Y no hablamos con nuestros padres

-Y nos destrampamos, recuerdas…

-A si lo había olvidado. EN unos años cuando este en Europa tendrá muchas, muchas chicas, ruego porque eso pase…

-Pues si todo a su tiempo

-No sabia que tenia amigos de ese escuela- señala Effie

-Es extraño. Ni siquiera quiere que Plutarch le compre un auto y ahora resulta que sale con esos chicos adinerados.

-Mejor que salga al mundo ¿no?

-Pues si…


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4.

Días después de su llegada a la casa de los Everdeen Gale a a demostrado ser muy útil ayudando en deberes como cortar el pasto, Haymitch y él han cambiado las tejas malas del techo el fin de semana anterior. Es de noche, están preparando la mesa para cena. El teléfono suena. Effie contesta.

-Esta bien, esta bien querido no te preocupes solo llama cuando llegues, claro. Cuidate.

Cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?

-Peeta. NO vendrá a cenar.

-Pero ¿entonces? ¿Dónde esta? No hay nadie en casa…-señala Katniss preocupada

-¿No hay nadie?- pregunta Gale

-No se fueron a filmar fuera…eso no es raro, pero cuando eso pasa regularmente el cena con nosotros y lo vigilamos-señala Effie caminando al comedor

-Crei que el era muy unido con ustedes pero no lo he visto mucho por aquí-mira a Katniss

Hymitch solo les mira desde la sala, toma un poco de se quedan quietos, nadie se atreve a decir nada, hasta que Effie interviene.

-Lo es pero ha sido un gran coincidencia, esta tomando clases de cocina en el colegio, clases de natación y esgrima, además forma parte del coro y eso lo quita mucho mucho tiempo, demasiadas clases extracurriculares este año y debe cuidar su promedio. Pasa mucho tiempo en la escuela.

-¿Me pregunto por qué?- Haymitch mira a Katniss y a Gale.

Todos estan ya en la mesa sentados.

-Viste el juego ¿papá?-Katniss mira significativamente a su padre

-Si que paliza ¿no?...

La cena es tranquila, después Gale se ofrece a ayudar a Effie con los platos. Ella lava el seca. Katniss esta afuera con Hymitch en el pórtico de la casa, mirando hacia la casa de sus estimados vecinos.

-Deberias dejar la botella anciano- dice la chica a su padre

-No molestes niña

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada solo quería tomar un aperitivo en paz.

-Se que estas molesto con todo eso, te agradezco tu paciencia.

-No hay porque preciosa

-¿No te agrada Gale verdad?

-No, definitivamente no.

-¿Por nuestro descuido?¿Si eso no hubiera pasado te caería bien?

-NO. Eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente no es el adecuado para ti.

-¿Y Peeta si?

-No se si Peeta lo sea, el es como otro hijo para mi, pero igual pudo haber otro maravilloso hombre esperándote por ahi. Solo se que este chico Gale, mas temprano que tarde te va ha decepcionar.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-Escucha nunca mas voy a volver a decirte esto, ni siquiera me meteré, estoy casi seguro que no se quedaran juntos…

-Hymitch-dice a modo de amonestación, es como una clave entre ellos de que se esta pasando de la raya.

-Mira niña sabes que mas que tu padre siempre me he considerado tu mentor eres lista pero la calentura te ganó, el chico no es una mala persona pero no es hombre de una sola mujer

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¿No lo conoces?

-Pero soy hombre y mas viejo que tu…te dire que se reconocer muchas cosas

-¿Y si te equivocas?

-Ojala, nena, ojala…pero pase lo que pase esta es tu casa, aunque en unos años te vayas puedes regresar cuando quieras eres mi hija, él solo será recibido aquí mientras tu lo quieras…

Effie y Gale les miran a través de la ventana.

-Él la adora, es la luz de sus ojos…-Señala Effie

-Se nota

-El día que nació se volvió loco de felicidad, conforme fue creciendo aun mas. No quizo tener mar niños porque quería brindarle lo mejor que se pudiera. Amor a manos llenas, atención desbordante, escuela, casa, vestido. No habría nada que no hiciera por su hija.

-¿Y usted?

-Oh si ella es una cosita tan hermosa pero testaruda y chocante cuando se lo propone pero creo que tú nunca tendrás ese problema con ella, es tan dulce y complaciente contigo. No la defraudes.

-No lo haré

-Se que lo intentaras, sin embargo te dire Hymitch tiene un arma y es muy buen tirador…cuando esta sobrio…

Los dos rien. Un auto deportivo se detiene en la acera del frente. Uno de los ocupantes baja y se despide. El auto se va a toda velocidad. Los dos Everdeen saludan con la mano, el chico rubio hace lo mismo. Se da la vuelta y camina a su casa.

-Esta haciendo frío- dice la chica- voy adentro ¿vienes?

-No estare un rato mas aquí…-señala su botella

-Bueno, diviértete…

-Claro entra, antes de que mi nieto se resfrie…

-Esta bien.

Hymitch se queda ahí afuera un rato mas, meditando.

Dias después Gale Hawthorne se encuentra trabajando en una de las casas, esta pintando después de clases. Cuando por fin termina esta agotado, además tiene que ir a estudiar tiene examen al dia siguiente. Esta sentado contemplando su obra.

-Se ve maravillosa

-Gracias

-Tu pago- dice extendiéndole unos billetes

-Muchas gracias- dice mientras lo cuenta

-Tengo otras dos propiedades si te interesa…

-Desde luego.

-Perfecto ¿podras empezar mañana?

-Tengo entrenamiento, pasado mañana

-Muy bien, ve a descansar chico

Gale recoge sus cosas, de camino decide pasar al minisúper a comprar un antojo para Katniss. Cuando esta por los pasillos, los ve. Se queda sorprendido un chico alto abraza por el cuello a Peeta Mellark, otro tan alto como él esta a unos pasos sonriendo.

-Escucha Mellark aprovecha que el invita las bebidas

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué nunca invito?- facciones bastante agraciadas, cabello obscuro y ojos igual, tiene color de piel de la gente del mediterráneo que indudablemente le ha de encantar a las mujeres.

-No, insinuó que su señoría nunca entra a un establecimiento como este eres un snob Rossi- el otro joven tiene cabello rubio cobrizo, piel blanca tostada, ojos verde mar, es mas que evidente que si lo quisiera podría ser un modelo, el mismo reconoce que bien podría hacerle competencia a la hora de conseguir chicas. Tal vez podría derrotarle, ha de ser encantador con ellas y su dinero bueno.

Es probable que los dos sean un par de cazanovas y Peeta Mellark comparado con ellos es un pequeño niño. Los tres tienen el mismo uniforme solo sus corbatas les delatan la de Peeta es de un color y la de los otros dos de otro. Cuando se encuentran de frente el chico le mira soprendido casi apenado. Estan a pocos metros. Esta blanco como el papel, de los 4 es el mas blanco.

-¿Gale Hawthorne?- se acerca el muchacho de cabello cobrizo, al tiempo que estira la mano.

-aja- en automático Gale se acerca y estrecha la mano. Es un saludo firme

-Finnick Odair, amigo del joven Mellark he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, ¿Mariscal de campo?

-Si.

-Un hombre rudo, bien por ti.

El otro joven suelta a Peeta y se acerca. Lo saluda del mismo modo que el anterior.

-Gustav Rossi, un placer

-Mucho gusto, hola Peeta.

-Gale- una leve sonrisa y se acerca.

-Supongo que ustedes son los amigos con los que sale siempre

-Si bueno hemos sido bueno amigos desde que ingresó al colegio pero últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos-dice Gustav

-es nuestro ultimo año…igual que tu vamos a la universidad- sonríe Finnick

-Asi que buscamos disfrutar de la compañía del nuestro joven amigo.

-Claro.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos tenemos ensayo en menos de 40 minutos. Un placer Hawthorne a y felicidades por el bebé

-Gracias.

-Ellos tienen ensayo yo solo me aburro ahí- Finnick se despide-un placer y felicidades, linda chica Katniss yo estaría tan o igual muerto de celos como Mellark pero ya sabes lo que dicen unos corretean a la libre y uno sin corretearla la atrapa, que se le va hacer- sonrie de nuevo, sigue su camino.

Peeta se queda ahí de pie mirando, un poco serio.

-Anda muchacho despídete se hace tarde.

-Nos vemos después- dice Peeta caminando frente a Gale hacia donde se fueron sus amigos.

-Si hasta luego.

Mas tarde ahora en la casa de los Mellark les toca ser anfitriones.

-No puedo, no puedo mas…- Hymitch lanza sus cartas sobre la mesa con frustración.

-Paso- señala Castor haciendo lo mismo que su amigo

-Cobarde- dice Cressida

-No los soy

-Muy bien nena muéstrame tus cartas…-Pollux sonríe

-Solo alardeas-dice Katniss

-¿Eso crees nena?

-Pues si

Muestra sus cartas

-¡No es posible!

Es el grito generalizado.

-Se los dije- señala Castor aburrido- fue quien le enseñó a jugar a Peeta.

-Bueno, dejemos las cartas saquen el domino

-Pues si.

-Hoy me encontré con Peeta en el minisúper

-mmmm ¿no estaba solo o si?- dice Cressida revolviendo las piezas

-No…pues no…estaba con dos chicos.

-Gus y Finn- dice Cressida

-Guapo y mas guapo…- dice Pollux

-Son mayores que él…dicen que este año se gradúan.

-Pues si Katniss y Peeta tiene inclinación por la gente mayor…-dice Haymitch

Katniss mira a su padre, no dice nada.

-Son chicos brillantes he hablado con ellos pocas veces, son agradables.-interviene castor mientras toma sus fichas- Finn forma parte del equipo olímpico de natación y clavados…Gus es cantante de música académica reconocido en ese mundillo hace giras en Europa y Asia desde niño, también en el país. Ademas tienen muy buenas notas. Son una buena influencia para Peeta.

-el chico italiano está enamorado de príncipe Mishkyn- susurra Pollux a Katniss mientras se dirige a a la cocina por una cerveza.

-No es gay- dice Castor

-el príncipe Mishkyn no pero el italiano si

-Que no…

-el tiempo lo dira, se las da de casanova pero mira a Peeta con devoción

-el puede mirarlo como quiere pero es decisión de dos- señala Cressida- pero si eso pasa es porque no pasaron demasiado tiempo con él ¿o si?- solo lo dice para fastidiarlos

-debimos llevarlo a pescar o cazar, en lugar de pasar mucho tiempo con el filmando y armando películas. –Castor acomoda sus fichas

-mmm no un monton de hombres solos en el bosque si se me hace gay-Pollux analiza su mano

-Entonces debimos practicar deporte mas rudo no se lucha o futbol americano

-Chicos medio desnudos es vestidores eso es aun mas gay

-Oigan que estoy presente- dice Gale-

-Oh amigo Gale eso es verdad pero tu eres la escepcion ya sabes, Katniss puede decirnos mucho de eso

-Exacto, ella lo sabe…y a las pruebas nos remitimos…Hymitch será abuelo…

Los dos hermanos rien como locos.

-Miren quienes lo dicen los dos tipos que adoptaron el apellido de la esposa de uno de ellos con tal de que su padre no los encontrara, ¿Quién lleva los pantalones en esa unidad domestica?

-Pues Cressida- dice Castor

-ademas ella es la directora nosotros solo los camarógrafos.

-Asi es, mas les vale, son mis esclavos los dos escucharon…

-Si señora

Todos rien.

El verano ha sido insoportable estos días. Katniss Everdenn esta en su consulta medica, Gale no ha podido acompañarle esta trabajando muy duro ahorrando para todo este asunto. Sus padres estan trabajando.

-Ya puedes bajar de la camilla- señala la doctora- estas perfectamente bien, tu embarazo va a pedir de boca. Debes tomar aun asi estas vitaminas.

-Si

-Me dices que tienes apoyo de tus padres y el padre de tu hijo

-Si, bueno ahora estan trabajando no pudieron acompañarme pero si, me apoyan.

-eso es bueno. No stress, aliméntate bien y todo saldrá bien. ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Katniss sale del consultorio, en la sala de espera se encuentra su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué tal saliste descerebrada?

-Bien, hora de irnos

-Ok. Este lugar me enferma.

Johana Mason, Peeta y Katniss han sido los mejores amigos desde jardin de niños. Peeta y ella son vecinos Johanna vive a dos calles de ellos. Tiene un hermano Blight mayor que ellos no es muy listo pero si quiere mucho a su hermana. Su abuela es quien les ha criado ya que su padre dios sabe donde estará y su madre pues bueno siempre fue desobligada. Joanna tiene una media beca para estudiar en la universidad y trabajara al mismo tiempo. Las dos caminan rumbo a la casa de Katniss.

-Gracias por acompañarme

-Para eso estan los amigos para compartir lo desagradable, aunque no todos.

-Ahí vaz de nuevo

-El tonto de Peeta debería estar aquí apoyando en lugar de estar de vacaciones…

-El viaje ya estaba planeado. Lo sabes.

-Si, ya se los tres pasaríamos el verano con sus padres en Israel, filmando.

-Tu debiste ir…

-Y dejarte sola con el idiota de tu novio y este niñito…-dice hablándole a su vientre

-No es un idiota

-Lo es.

-A ti tampoco te agrada, pero…

-Hymitch y yo somo listos…habiendo tantos hombres desentes Katniss

-Él es decente.

-No lo es. Lo sabes.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-dice aburrida

-NO solo salía contigo, había más chicas, muchas mas. Ocasionales y porristas.

-No hay mas.

-Por ahora, genio y figura

-Jo

-Ok me callo, pero no digas que no te lo advertimos.

-Ahí esta el autobús

-Corre o lo perdemos.

Ya en el autobús las dos se acomodan.

-¿Y me invitaras algo de botana en tu casa?

-Pues si, después preparare algo para la cena y alcanzare a Gale.

-¿Ahorran en comidas?

-Pues si. Todo lo que se pueda.

-¿Han pensado en nombres?

-¿Para el bebé?

-aja

-Es prematuro…pero…

-¿Pero?

-Si es niño en honor a papá le pondremos en nombre de su padre:Vicktor

-Nombre fuerte…y si es niña…

-Hazzelle

-¿Y eso?

-Nos gusta el nombre…

-Vicktor o Hazzelle. Lindos nombres.

Más tarde las chicas caminan rumbo a la casa donde está trabajando Gale. Las dos se despiden. Katniss camina hasta el lugar acordado. Mira Gale en el techo arreglándolo. El sonríe en cuanto la mira.

-Hola- saluda desde el techo- dame un minuto ¿si?

-Pero no mucho porque se enfría.

-Esta bien.

Gale baja del techo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el doctor?- dice al tiempo que a abraza

-Bien. Nada de que preocuparse.

-Bueno, entonces comamos ¿si?

-Ok. ¿Cómo vaz con el interior.

-Mas o menos.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Con eso no, con otra cosita si- su voz es sugerente.

-Solo con una cosita…-se rie

-O tu sabes que no es una cosita

-Presumido

Los dos rien.

-Anda vamos adentro…y ya veremos que pasa.

-Si mis padres se enteran nos matan.

-Qué más puede pasar…¿otro niño?

Los dos entran a la casa. Un tiempo después los dos descansan después de una larga e intensa faena. La comida esta intacta sobre un encimera, por supuesto ya esta fría. La tarde esta avanzada.

-Por cierto Pollux te dejo una nota hoy, dice rodando por el colchón buscando la nota en sus pantalones que estan tirados por ahi.

-Que dice la nota.

-Que compres las cosas necesarias para la fiesta bienvenida del Príncipe Myshkin que te deposito en tu tarjeta de debito.

-Muy bien hagamos eso de regreso a casa…-ella esta recostada boca arriba contemplando el techo

Gale se recuesta junto a ella de lado con la cabeza sobre su brazo apoyado en el colchón. La observa un instante.

-¿Por qué Pollux llama a Peeta Principe Myshkin?- dice con curiosidad

-mmmmm ¿haz leído alguna vez el libro de "el idiota" de Fiódor Dostoyevski

-No, la literatura rusa no me apasiona mucho

-bueno como te lo explico…el personaje principal Lev Nikoláievich es el príncipe Myshkin el representa el ideal de la bondad humana. El protagonista es tan puro e incapaz de detectar algún sentimiento perverso que lo tienen por idiota, cuando en realidad no lo es en absoluto. Simplemente es una persona que, debido a las condiciones especiales en las que creció, solo puede ver en los demás bellos sentimientos cuando en su lugar hay odio, envidia o burla.

-ya veo o sea que Peeta representa el ideal de la bondad humana ¿no?- dice con un poco de sarcasmo

-no eso seria exagerado pero él es bueno por naturaleza- dice un poco seria

-Y frágil por todos ustedes que lo sobreprotegen- dice serio los dos se miran

-El no es débil si es a lo que te refieres- esta ceñuda.

-Da igual mira nada mas como te pones para defenderlo, lo amas…-dice ya molesto

-POR SUPUESTO- dice ella mirándolo fijamente. Gale abre los ojos como platos, esta a punto de decir algo- pero no como te lo imaginas, tu si eres un idiota

-¿DISCULPAME?

-Lo amo es mi hermano…

Gale parpadea, pone una risa ladeada pero esta a punto de soltarse a carcajadas.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?

-Nada, nada- dice riendo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estuve a punto de ir a dejarle uno o dos ojos morados por intentar…-la risa no lo deja terminar.

-De verdad tu si que eres un idiota pero no en el sentido del libro…

-Bien- intenta controlarse- y como es la novela en si- dice recostándose sobre ella sosteniéndose en sus codos y acariciando sus mejillas

-es muy lenta y por momentos algo aburrida, pero merece la pena, llegas a querer al principe Mishkin…-ahora logra girarse al tiempo que hace a Gale quedar de espaldas al colchón, ella queda encima, lo mira a los ojos se acerca y susurra- tal como tu llegaras a conocer a Peeta y le tendras gran aprecio-lo besa suavemente- Nada de celos ¿oiste?...porque si tu le pones una mano encima- acaricia su mejilla- yo no dejare que me pongas las manos encima por un buen tiempo- su voz es sugerente

-¿A no?

-NO

-segura- dice con sensualidad

No

-veremos quien castiga a quien

-ya lo veremos, ¿Quién le ruegara a quien?

-Vas a rogar mucho

-O no tu lo haras

-es extraño hablar de esto y negociar de este modo- la atrae hacia si para besarla mas mientras acaricia su espalda- mientras estamos aquí…

-Mejor dejamos de hablar

-De acuerdo…pero tu rogaras

-Tu no pararas de gemir en un rato…

Los besos comienzan y se hacen más profundos. Las caricias mas rápidas y fuertes.

(POV KATNISS)

La camioneta se detiene Gale y yo estamos mas que contentos. Es evidente después de lo que paso el dia de hoy. Comenzamos a bajar las cosas. Vemos algo inusual en la casa del frente. Vemos a tres personas en la entrada de la cochera concentrados en una motocicleta hay otra estacionada y un auto deportivo en la entrada. Me quedo mirando un momento. El chico extremadamente guapo y rubio, Finnick, está mirando a otros dos que arreglan la moto, creo que el otro es Gus y junto a él otro chico rubio, de estatura más bien media. Finnick se da cuenta que los miro y sonríe coquetamente. Gale se para a mi lado y su voz denota molestia.

-¿Quiénes son?

-¿Son los dos amigos de Peeta…creo?

-Aja pero el no esta en casa ¿Cuándo regresa?

-Creo que pasado mañana

Noto que Finnick dice algo y los tres nos miran ahora. Creo que nos quedamos boquiabiertos Gale y yo porque el otro rubio es ni mas ni menos que Peeta. Se ve tan diferente tiene un nuevo corte de cabello, ha dado un último estirón es mas alto de lo que aparentaba estando incado y se ve que ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Despues vuelven a lo suyo. Gale y yo solo nos miramos, damos la vuelta y nos vamos rumbo a la casa. Sin decir mas.

(fin de POV)

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas hacer todo eso?- dice Finnick divertido

-¿Qué por ser gay no puedo ser mejor que ustedes?

-Eso es raro

-Mi padre me obligo a hacer cosas de hombres con tal de que me curara

-Bueno eso es útil ahora- dice Peeta

-Pon atencion príncipe Mishkin

-OK

Finnick Odair mira como la camioneta de Gale Hawthorne se detiene frente a ellos. Mira bajar a los dos pelinegros. Peeta y Gus parecen muy entretenidos. Los mira, nota su sorpresa, le soríe coquetamente a la chica, su acompañante frunce el ceño. Entonces mira a sus amigos y añade.

-Mira nada mas…lo que acaba de llegar.

Los aludidos giran la cabeza. Los miran por un instante. Los otros ingresan a la casa.

NOTA:

Muchas gracias a Dama misteriosa por tu comentario, me alienta a seguir con esta historia. Espero te guste.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

La estación de autobuses esta repleta, ajetreo, voces, altavoces. Katniss y Gale están abrazados se despiden. No es muy cómodo para ninguno de los dos ya que no son muy expresivos.

-Ya tengo que abordar- dice el joven alto

-Ya lo se

Se separan y se miran.

-¿Van a estar bien?¿Aun puedo desertar?

-No te preocupes ya lo hemos hablado, solo será un tiempo…no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad…y bueno es por nuestro bien- le mira fijamente

-Si ya lo hemos hablado- le resulta difícil separarse de ella ahora, ya es notorio su embarazo pero la realidad es que ambos son prácticos, muy prácticos saben que si no va a la universidad será un desperdicio, su vida será mas complicada. Además Haymitch fue muy claro, solo los ayudara hasta que su hija cumpla 18. El plan es simple Gale termina la universidad y después Katniss estudiará- es hora.

-aja

-Cuídate, te llamare en la noche.

-De acuerdo

-También a ti bebé…- dice acercándose a hablarle

Mira al resto de los acompañantes que le hacen un gesto de despedida. Los Abernathy y los Mellark, incluido Peeta, que en los últimos meses ha sido de ayuda. Tambien Johana Mason, a pesar de ella le detesta hace tiempo le dejo claro que si se mete con su amiga o le hace daño es capaz de matarlo. Le dirige una sonrisa a Katniss, se dirige a la puerta donde toma el autobús, pudo tomar un avión pero decidió economizar. Debe cuidar cada centavo.

Katniss le mira marcharse. Sabe que es lo mejor, se siente un poco melancólica, pero ni ella misma entiende de verdad ese sentimiento, antes de que piense algo más ahí está su padre abrazándola.

-¿Todo bien preciosa?

-Todo bien…

-Vamos a casa.

De camino a casa esta callada mientras el incesante parloteo de su madre continua. Busca en su interior lo que siente, tristeza…no…añoranza…no le agrada pensar más en eso. Deja de pensar y se integra a la plática.

El tiempo pasa rápido muy rápido. SU familia y amigos le han apoyado. De nuevo Johanna, Peeta y ella son tan unidos como cuando niños. Ahora que Gale, Finnick y Gus se han ido a la universidad las cosas parecen regresar a la normalidad. Salvo por algunas cosas Katniss estudia a distancia, limpia y ordena la casa ahora que ya no puede ir a trabajar. Gale y ella platican por las noches cada vez que se puede ya que el debe estudiar y entrenar a veces termina agotado. Johanna va a clases por la mañana, trabaja por las tardes y se pasa todas las noches a su casa para saludar, llevarle un antojo. Peeta como siempre empeñado en la escuela, ha dejado el coro "solo estaba ahí por Gus" fue lo que dijo cuando lo cuestionaron. Practica más deportes lucha y natación, dibujo y algunas cosas. Se pasa por las noches igual que Johanna a conversar un rato, ayudar a Katniss a estudiar. Después lleva a Johanna a casa. Aunque Peeta se ve ahora diferente sigue siendo tan bueno como antes y Johanna es como siempre, está en el equipo de atletismo es muy buena eso le conseguirá por lo menos media beca para sus estudios universitarios. Es viernes por la noche.

-uffff descerebrada esta cosa es imposible no se como la gente puede armar esto…

Dice mirando por enésima vez el manual de construcción, esta desesperada. Katniss se acerca trabajosamente pues ya esta muy próxima a dar a luz.

-No que eras experta y no sé qué mas…

-¿Dónde está el inútil de Peeta?¿Acaso no prometió que ayudaría el bueno para nada?

Katniss está a punto de decir algo cuando el susodicho aparece.

-Si pero el inútil de Peeta tiene un montón de actividades en la escuela las clases, asesorías, deportes…-dice ingresando a la habitación de Katniss.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? no necesitas nada de eso…

-¿Y bien eso hay que armarlo?- evade el comentario, se sienta junto a ella.

Después de un rato Katniss mira divertida a sus mejores amigos que se rascan la cabeza intentan armar piezas, se jalonean, están mas que desesperados. Su padre y madre llegan. Ella va a la cocina a ayudar a preparar la cena mientras su padre se divierte viendo sufrir a esos dos que después de un tiempo considerable logran su objetivo. Cuando llega a llamarles para cenar su padre esta sentado mirándolo burlonamente, ellos estan tirados en la alfombra junto a la cuna ya armada.

-Hora de cenar

-5 minutos- apenas susurra Peeta

-Si descerebrada esto es agotador aunque no lo creas.

La cena pasa en medio de risas por todo el tiempo que les llevo armar la cuna del bebé. Mientras los chicos se despiden.

-¿Entonces mañana consulta a las 9:00?-Peeta termina de ponerse el abrigo

-SI

-No puedo ir mañana- dice Johanna haciendo una mueca

-¿tienes una cita?- dice Peeta con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-Entrevista…cosas de trabajo

-Esta bien ¿nos contaras como te fue?

-Ya sabes que si…¿la acompañaras tu verdad?- eso fue mas una orden que una pregunta.

-Desde luego "comandante"

-Mas te vale…adiós descerebrada

-Con cuidado…

Los dos chicos se van. Asi es cada dia. Pasan tiempo con Katniss y por la noche Peeta lleva a Johanna a casa.

El auto compacto se estaciona en la pequeña clínica. Peeta Mellark se apresura a bajar y ayuda a Katniss a descender.

-Yo puedo- dice un poco molesta, aunque en realidad la tarea se le dificulta

-Oh si claro desde luego- esta a punto de reírse

-Atrévete a reírte y veras lo que te pasa Mellark

-Nunca lo haría

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Un regalo

-¿Para quién?

-Para las enfermeras

-¿Quieres ligarte a una de las enfermeras?...eso explica tu interés en acompañarme sin falta.

-No una enfermera "las enfermeras"

-Wow ¿Quieres conquistar a todas las enfermeras?¿Eso te enseñaron Gus y Finn?

El chico entrecierra los ojos ante la mirada divertida de Katniss.

-Desde luego soy todo un casanova consumado…

Los dos entran a la clínica, después de saludar atentamente a las enfermeras el chico rubio les entrega un presente, entra con la chica a la cita. Cada mes vienen puntuales, ocasionalmente otra chica viene con ellos, otras veces solo acuden las dos chicas. Les parece un pareja adorable, también piensan que son muy jóvenes para ser "padres". Pero la chica de cabello obscuro se ve decidida y de carácter fuerte, el chico es agradable y educado, a pesar de que durante los primeros meses no se apareció por aquí, desde que se integró no ha faltado ni una sola vez.

-Estoy a punto de estallar- dice Katniss cansada

-No lo dudo- señala Johanna divertida

Mirando a Katniss dando un poco de tumbos, pues su centro de gravedad ha cambiado.

-¿Qué te pasa descerebrada?

-Nada

-Hace tiempo que no caminas como borracha, crei que ya sabias hacer cálculos para caminar en tu estado

-"jajajaja" no es divertido –dice con sorna-

-Para mi si

-Vamos a la sala…-dice un poco seca

-Vamos

Las dos salen de la habitación, en la sala Peeta tiene ya los libros en la mesita, en el aparato de música suena el prelude & fugue no. 16 in g minor bwv 885 de Bach

-Abuuuurriiiiidooooo ¿Quiero dormir?- señala Johanna

-Lo puse mientras venían, ya se lo que opinan de Bach

-A mi me da igual – dice Katniss

-El bebé lo agradecerá

-Ese es Mozart- señala Johanna aburrida

-¿el qué?

-el que le ponen a los bichitos en desarrollo, para que sean menos tontos. Pero tu no lo necesitas verdad…-dice hablándole al abultado vientre de su amiga

-Yo prefiero a los barrocos Bach, Haendel…-dice Peeta

-Gracias por pensar que no lo necesita- acaricia Katniss al bebé

-No en definitiva no lo necesita, el pobre no tiene remedio, con esos dos padres necesitara un milagro para no salir medio mal- dice socarronamente Johanna.

Peeta y ella se parten de la risa.

-Idiotas – es lo único que dice Katniss- no les hagas caso- le habla al bebé

Ahora es Sabotage lo que suena en el aparato de sonido.

-Qué cambio –dice Katniss- ¿Ahora quieres dejar sordo al bebé?

-Si no lo podemos hacer más listo por lo menos sordo- dice Johanna.

-Ya apaguen eso y pongámonos a trabajar…

Los días pasan así, ellos acompañando a su mejor amiga. Ella habla con Gale cada vez que se puede que es muy, es más fácil por email. Esa noche en particular su padre se ha quedado de guradia en el trabajo, su madre está arreglando a los invitados a una boda. Los Mellark en una locación y Johanna en su trabajo, tuvo que cubrir a una colega, irán por ella mas tarde.

Katniss mira televisión con Peeta, esta recostada en el sillón mirando una película, ha tenido un poco de molestias aunque aun es prematuro para pensar en el parto. Peeta trato de convencerla de que podían ir a urgencias al hospital, pero ellas se ha negado.

Mas tarde esta en el baño, esta a punto de decirle a Peeta que en verdad es necesario ir al hospital, cuando siente un líquido que escurre por sus piernas.

-Oh, no, no- dice ella, siento un dolor agudo- ¡PEEEEETTAAAA!- es lo único que sale de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- entra a toda velocidad al baño, ella esta recargada en la bañera tomándose el vientro

.Que dem…

-NO maldigas

-Cierto

Sin pensarlo toma a al chica entre sus brazos, son casi de la misma estatura pero ella es delgada. Corre hasta el auto la acomoda en el mismo y sale a toda velocidad. Al mismo tiempo usando el manos libres marca a emergencias.

-Si vamos camino al hospital general…si gracias…

El auto va a toda velocidad

-resiste…¿estas bien?

-¡Te parece que estoy bien?! oUUUUU

-NO, lo siento

-¡Solo condice Mellark!

-De acuerdo…

Se ven las luces del hospital ya los esperan en la entrada. Peeta ayuda a bajar a Katniss, no sabe ni a quien le dieron las llevas del auto para moverlo de la entrada de emergencia. Pero no se despega de la chica. Mientras responde infinidad de preguntas. Que sin lugar a dudas debido a acompañarle a las revisiones médicas conoce.

Al llegar a la entrada de una sala en la que se supone atenderán a Katniss.

-No te atrevas a dejarme ¡¿Oiste?!- dice ella mientras le pesca de la camiseta

-OK pero no se si me dejen entrar

Un medico mayor que es quien les atenderá mira la escena. Las enfermeras mortificadas miran al doctor.

-Pues estas de suerte jovencito- dice el doctor mirándolo suspicazmente yo creo en que los jóvenes padres deben involucrarse en el nacimiento de sus hijos

-Pero, pero- dice Peeta desconcertado

-Nada de peros jovencito, enfermera dele aun bata a nuestro valiente y prematuro padre…

AL enfermera jalonea a Peeta, que no sabe que decir.

-Y tu jovencita vamos a trabajar…¿lista?

Ella solo le mira,

-Hare lo que me diga….awwwww

-Muy bien, esa es la respuesta correcta.

Minutos después están todos en el lugar. Peeta está junto a ella tomándola de la mano.

El chico tiene cara de asustado, preocupado, sorprendido. Ella trata de aminorar su dolor, esta aprensiva y a la expectativa, no puede evitar emitir sonidos de dolor. El doctor y las enfermeras estan junto a ellos, dando instrucciones.

-Tienes que aguantar un poco más querida- dice el doctor

-Eso intentoooooo pero este niñoooo eeeeeessss auuuuuuu

-Vas a estar bien…creo…-esta mas que nervioso

-Asi quiiiiierra que estuvieras en luugarrrrrr- aprieta más su mano.

-Muy bien chica ha llegado la hora de pujar…

Todo sucede rápido. El doctor da instrucciones, Katniss las sigue. Peeta mira asombrado y aturdido hasta que un llanto inunda la sala.

-Es un varón, muy saludable a pesar de que le faltan una o dos semanas

Todo parece ir en cámara lenta desde ese momento. Ella está a la expectativa. El doctor revisa y limpia al bebé. Peeta tiene una sonrisa idiota en el rostro mientas le enfermera le hace soltar a Katniss y caminar hasta el doctor que sonriente el dice.

-Anda llévalo con ella.

El no dice nada. Mira maravillado a ese pequeño envoltorio sonrosado. Se lo entrega a su madre.

-Hola bebé- dice una agotada Katniss-soy tu mamá…hola Vic…

-Es hermoso…-dice Peeta ahí parado junto a ellos

-Asustaste mucho a tu tio Peeta ¿eh?

-De hecho su nacimiento ha dejado una huella en mi memoria que no se cuando podre olvidar.

Todos voltean a ver al chico rubio. Más aun el medico que deseaba darle una lección de lo que significaba para una chica joven dar a luz a un niño y que pensara mas detenidamente la próxima vez que metiera la pata.

-Bueno creo que logre mi cometido- dice el doctor un poco apenado con el muchacho

-No se doctor pero como que creo que esto como que me hace pensar que no me gustaría hacer que una chica pase por esto por mi culpa…bueno no a corto plazo…creo

El doctor le da unas palmaditas en el hombro al muchacho.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Peeta mirando a la madre que esta por primera vez amamatando a su bebé.

-De maravilla…

-OK llamare a los otros ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Claro

-Te veo luego entonces.

Camina hacia la salida.

-¿Peeta?

-Si

-Gracias

-No hay porque…descansén

LA gente en la sala comienza a limpiar el lugar, a preparar a Katniss para subir a Piso. Al bebé para ir a lo brazalete dice Victor Everdeen.


	6. Chapter 6

Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia. Quisiera decir que tengo tiempo para escribir mas seguido pero la verdad me es muy complicado. Tengo mis historias congeladas. Para los que han preguntado, si es una historia Everllark pero aún le falta madurar a esos dos. Mmmm a si, alguien, un visitante, me escribió algo sobre el tiempo, en efecto eso mismo pensé creo que se metió en mi mente. Una vez muchas gracias, espero sigan leyendo.

Capitulo.

Los meses pasaron Katniss había aprendido como cuidar al bebé Vic, no estaba sola sus amigos y familia la ayudaban. Gale no había podido venir estaba muy ocupado en la escuela, el equipo de futbol y trabaja, cada mes le envía una suma para sus gastos a pesar de que Hymitch no se la exige. Se enviaban correos electrónicos y tienen sesiones virtuales donde conversaban. Siempre decía que se moría de ganas por verles.

Katniss cargaba al bebé mientras este tomaba leche de su biberón, al tiempo que estudiaban los tres, Johann y Peeta aprendían a cambiar el pañal del bebé…

-ougggghhh que asqueroso como puedes convertir la comida en algo tan hediondo- dice Johanna al tiempo que gesticula asco en su rostro

Katniss rie ante al escena.

-Oh si la chica ruda se rinde ante el olor de un pañal

-Si pero esto es como una bomba apestosa, verdad bolita de carne podrida- el niño se rie

Peeta acomoda el pañal.

-Asi es ya casi terminamos.

Entones el niño se sacude, rie y pasa algo inesperado. ..comienza a horinar

-Oh no

-Demonios niños

Katniss se rie.

Aprender a bañar lo también fue muy divertido. Los viernes y sábados de juego siguieron igual.

-Ven aquí bolita de carne- HAymitch cargaba a su nieto que se reía ante los cariños que su abuelo le prodigaba- este muchachito listo

-Hora de jugar...-Pollux toma su lugar en la mesa- anda abuelo vamos

-YA vamos para allá

-¿YA no tardarán en llegar? –señala Effie

-NO lo creo Peeta y Johanna fueron por Katniss pasarían al centro comercial y regresarían.

En ese momento se escucha el auto y los chicos bajan. La noche pasa con tranquilidad. Katniss trabaja medio tiempo en el centro comercial haciendo inventarios, etc. Estudiaba en casa, cuidaba a Vic. Durante su turno Vic iba a la guardería. Salía de trabajar, seguía siendo la chica reservada de siempre, seria. Probablemente las únicas personas con las que era amable eran su familia, la familia Mellark y Johanna. No era raro que siendo una madre joven algunos hombres u otros chicos pensaran que era una chica fácil pero ella se encargaba de mandarlos muy lejos.

¿Qué haces eh?-Katniss mira a Vic que es muy activo ya gatea, juega, es un niño muy sano. Se acerca y lo carga- Eres el rey del gateo- acaricia su barriguita, el ríe- pero adivina que, es hora d tu siesta.

El niño la mira fijamente. Ella lo abraza y lo acerca, se acomoda entre los brazos de su madre, que lo pasea. Comienza a cantarle suavemente, una vieja canción de cuna. El niño poco a poco se queda dormido entre sus brazos.

-¡YA déjalo ir descerebra!- dice Johanna sentada en cuchillas a poca distancia de Katniss que tiene a Vic

-¿Listo?

Peeta graba la escena. Los Everdeen y Mellark son testigos. Katniss suelta a Vic que se tambalea, dando sus primero pasos torpemente hasta Johanna. Todos permanecen atentos cuando lo logra, estallan en gritos de jubilo.

-LO logro se los dije denme mi dinero- Castor

-Solo fue suerte- señala Cressida

-Yo la apoyo- dice Pollux

-Pues no…este chico es una mina de oro- dice Castor que carga a Vic- ven aquí muchachito te debo un premio…

-Oh ahora sabemos que probablemente le sobornó…- señala Johanna con sorna

Faltan unos pocos días para el cumpleaños número dos de Vic. LA cocina estaba llena ya de cosas para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos estaban muy emocionados. Katniss está en la cocina haciendo su tarea.

-Ma- dice el pequeño

-¿Qué pasa?

El niño estira su vaso de jugo.

-A si más jugo…

El timbre de la casa suena.

-¿Quién será?. Anda vamos-toma a Vic entre sus brazos.

Observa primero por la mirilla y se queda sorprendida, pues no puede creer lo que ve. Aun asi lo hace. Esta callada, sorprendida. El hombre frente a ella esta serio. Es tan alto como lo recuerda su es muy corto cabello corto, enfundado en un traje de militar. Es algo intimidante. Parece requemado. Se miran fijamente, están en silencio como en espera de una reacción del otro. Ella por fin dice

-¿Gale?

-Hola Catnip- sonríe por fin

Vic mira fijamente al hombre y luego a su madre. El hombre mira a pequeño.

-Ma…ma…

-¿Me presentas a mi hijo?- Su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa, y lo hace ver muy apuesto, confiable.

-Si- dice ella- Vic- mira al niño- es papá…tú papá

-No- el niño gira la cabeza

-Mitch pa…pa- no puede decir Hymitch

Gale está un poco decepcionado pero lo comprende es prácticamente un extraño para su hijo. Aun así el lo quiere, es suyo todo lo que hace lo hace por él y su madre.

-No, Vic el es tu abuelo te lo he dicho y te he mostrado fotos

-no mitch…-hace un puchero

-Esta bien Katniss entiendo no he pasado tiempo aquí y en las sesiones por la computadora no fueron suficientes…¿puedo pasar?

-O si, pasa

Los dos entran en la casa. Los dos no hacen el intento de obligar al niño a estar con Gale, que mira embelesado como lo procura su madre. Observa en la casa de los Everdeen fotografías familiares por todos lados, con los Mellark, Johanna.

-¿Y bien ahora si me vas a contar tu historia?- dice Katniss seria y directa.

-¿Historia?

-No vienes de una fiesta de disfraces esa ropa y corte, además de que estas requemado- No es la misma chica que ve atender a su hijo, es ahora como la vieja Katniss directa honesta, con ese tono que no da pie a que uno responda estupideces- no creo que estes en la universidad

-No. No lo estoy. Me enliste y ellos pagaran mi educación después de uno años de servicio.

-¡¿Estas loco?! Y la universidad

-Sabía que reaccionarias así por eso no te dije nada. Renuncie a la beca y me enliste, estuve en medio oriente hasta ayer, tengo una licencia de tres meses después regresare allá para cumplir con mi servicio, después el ejército pagara mi educación universitaria.

-que pagarán tu educación si sobrevives…

Y ahora todo toma un aire de pelea. Como es casi siempre entre ellos.

-¿Y que podía hacer?¿eh? No iba a aprovecharme de la buena voluntad de tus padres y los mios me dejaron solo.

-Eres un idiota…

-No los soy, intento ser responsable…además como miembro del ejercito puedo solicitar una vivienda en la base, puedes vivir ahí mientras sigo en servicio. Hacerte cargo de Vic, estudiar.

-Aquí también lo hago.

-Si pero como la hija de familia, alla tu decidirías sobre todo eso

-Mientras tu estas en el extranjero

-No es por diversión. El trato con tu padre fue dos años aquí y después yo me haría responsable. Tengo palabra y la cumplo. NO quiero ser un desconocido para mi propio hijo, quiero estar con ustedes estos meses.

-¿Y después qué? Te vas de nuevo.

-Pero ahora como sabes la verdad ya puedo verte por conferencia virtual más seguido. No voy a obligarte pero creo que si debemos intentar cumplir con lo que acordamos. Eres fuerte y decidida. Y sabes que eres importante, los dos son importantes, de no serlo no habría dejado mi perfecta vida.

-Tu perfecta vida…¿Y la mia que?...tambien he dejado cosas

-El equipo olímpico de tiro, vamos Katniss eso, eso es efímero.

-A lo mio es efímero ¿Y ser el mariscal de campo, el tipo por el que las chicas de la preparatoria se derretían no lo es? Por que hasta donde se tu promedio en clase no era el mejor

-Pero era bueno, señorita soy una genio atlético, de pocos amigos y antipática. Pero atractiva.

Ella estaba a punto de soltar una serie de despectivos e hirientes comentarios. El sabía lo que venía asi que tomo aire y dijo.

-De acuerdo escucha no vine aquí a pelear, viaje un monton de horas, de medio oriente a la base de allá para venir a verte, y comenzamos a ser antipáticos entre nosotros en menos de media hora.

-Seamos civilizados entonces- señala ella

Los dos se quedaron charlando. Llegaron a un acuerdo. Los siguientes días Gale se quedó en un hotel cercano. NO quiso, según el abusar de los Everdeen de nuevo. Los siguientes días fueron un poco difíciles, cuando Katniss anuncio a todos que se marcharía con Gale a los pocos días de la fiesta dos de Vic. Effie lloró amargamente, Hymitch se puso un poco serio, pensativo, después solo dijo –Muy bien preciosa, sabía que este día llegaría.

Los siguientes días Gale venia ella y el trabajaron para que Vic se acostumbrara poco a poco a él. Johanna y Peeta como los buenos amigos que siempre habían sido les dieron su espacio. Con el pasar de los días Vic ya no temia a su padre pero tampoco lo llamaba papá. Hubo momentos un poco tensos para Gale pues cuando Peeta aparecía Vic se emocionaba y de inmediato lanzaba sus manos o caminaba torpemente hasta el y se dejaba hacer cariños y mimos por el chico. Como la primera noche de la llegada de Gale. Quién estaba un poco celoso por ver como su hijo se sentía tan feliz con aquel joven, y al mismo tiempo daba gracias porque hubiera tanta gente que amara asi a su hijo.

-¿Y mira nada mas lo que trajo el gato?- dijo Johanna con su acostumbrado desagrado por Gale.

-Hola Johanna

-Te ves bien de soldadito esperas que eso anime tu status con la descerebrada

-Tu te ves como siempre

-Aja, ya la convenciste ¿eh?

-De que

-Tu y ella en su nidito de amor en una base militar

-YA te lo dijo- está un poco molesto-no a decir verdad solo se lo dijo a Effie y le pidió que le guardara el secreto, pero ella no sabe guardar secretos se lo contó a Cressida en medio de dramáticos lagrimones y yo iba a la cocina y escuche todo…

-Bueno ese es uno de los motivos por los que creo que para construir una familia con ella primero debo alejarla. Ademas solo se ira al otro lado del país no la llevaría a medio oriente ni loco, preferiría dejarla aquí

-El otro lado del país ya es alejarla de nosotros. Y es ¿Para que puedas controlarla?

El rie, sacasticamente

-¿Acaso, alguien puede controlarla?

LA miran platicando con Cressida. Mientras ella miran a Peeta, Castor y Pollux conversar.

-NO se. Supongo que no. Pero tu tienes un arma sobre ella, que casi nadie tiene…y lo sabes…

-Asi y que será eso…

-Ella tiene un hijo contigo, una vez creyó estar enamorada de ti…y quiere lo mejor para su hijo auque no te quiera lo suficiente o es tan idiota engañándose y diciéndote que te quiere. Probablemente, le gustes, no de hecho le gustas. Y eso por el momento será suficiente para que te siga aun al mismo medio oriente.

-¿Por qué le gusto y cree estar enamorada de mi?

-No porque quiere que Vic tenga lo que ella tuvo una familia…¿ya te contó esa historia no?

-¿LA de sus progenitores? Claro. Su madre se caso muy joven ella se fugo con su novio ya que sus padres no aprobaron su relación. Su madre llego a ser enfermera y su padre a ser un ingeniero en mineria. Effie y ella eran hermanas. Era apenas una bebé cuando un accidente de mina mató a su padre, su madre entró en un depresión fuerte, servicios sociales se llevó a la niña que sorprendentemente había sobrevivido días sin atención hasta que al no soportar más lloró tanto y tan fuerte que alertó a los vecinos. Su tía Effie y Hymitch la adoptaron, pero para ella son sus padres, nunca ha hablado directamente con la hermana de Effie.

-Asi es. Ella no permitirá que Vic crezca sin un padre y una madre, pero no es tonta, asi que no seas idiota y lo eches a perder.

-¿Es una recomendación?

-Una advertencia, ella sigue teniendo buena puntería, sigue practicando tiro con arco y defensa personal. Ademas goza de apoyo: Hymitch guarda un arma en el closet, Creassida conoce gente de los bajos mundos en la Bratvá, es de bielorussia por si te lo preguntabas. Peeta tiene los recursos de Plutarch puede pagarle a asesinos a sueldo y buscarte por donde sea. Yo por otra parte tendría el placer de retorcerte el cuello con gusto si te atreves a dañarlo a ambos, yo practico tiro con cuchillos.

-Yo soy un soldado de elite y no les tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tus amenazas, ademas que ganaría con dañar a la madre de mi hijo.

-Solo piénsalo soldadito…es verdad ella no es débil creo que se basta por si misma.

Se va y lo deja solo. Se une a Hymitch, Vic y Effie que estan divirtiendo a su nieto.

Cressida y Katniss conversan mirando a los otros tres hombre de la vida de Cressida como suele llamarles.

-Es bueno que te vayas, que intentes hacer tu propia vida- dice al mujer mayor mientras sonríe sin dejar de ver a esos tres haciendo tonterías. Tal vez sea imaginación de todos pero últimamente el vinculo entre esos tres se ha visto modificado un poco. YA no llaman a Peeta con su viejo apodo, el no los llama papá o tio, simplemente Castor y Pollux, su relación se ha vuelto mas fuerte y de mayor camaradería.

-Eso pienso yo. Esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Los demás deben respetar mi decisión.

-Lo hacen.

-O claro mamá no deja de llorar, papá esta serio, Johanna casi me arranca la cabeza y Peeta, bueno no se que pasa por su cabeza.

-Estan tristes de que te vayas, pero tu tienes el sentimentalismo de una piedra

-¿Eso crees?- dice con cara de pocos amigos.

-No. En verdad creo que tu también sufres a tu manera. Pero haces lo que crees mejor. Eso es bueno. A veces la gente no comprende las decisiones que tomamos. O no comprenderían un modo poco ortodoxo de vivir.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Amar a la gente es bueno, uno hace cosas por la gente que ama, que muchos no comprenderían. Mas aun si es tu hijo. Como mujer amas a tu hijo, deseas que nada les pase, son tuyos. Los hombres son diferentes. Son un poco mas territoriales, aunque hay sus excepciones.

-Si tu amas a Peeta incondicionalmente, es tu hijo. Siento, lo que paso yo…- no puede terminar la frase pero las dos saben a lo que se refiere

-No te preocupes, no es el momento, tal vez no eran el uno para el otro, tal vez si…

-¿A que te refieres? Yo, Gale…

-lo único seguro en esta vida es el cambio. MIrate esta a punto de irte a iniciar una familia. Peeta se ira a Europa en cuanto acabe la escuela, no lo tendremos tan cerca como ha sido desde el dia que nos enteramos de que vendría este mundo, y después cuando nacio nos volvimos locos de emoción…sabes el es como Vic.

-¿Sano, lindo y listo?- Katniss sonríe

-NO. Un imprevisto.

La chica joven le mira sorprendida.

-Oh no en el sentido de que fuéramos adolescentes cuando lo concebimos…ya eramos adultos hechos y derechos…

Las dos mujeres rien

-No, yo crecí en Bielorrusia en una familia ultra conservadora y religiosa, me escape de joven yo quería aventuras, ser corresponsal de guerra, ser directora…en fin termine en Israel, sudafrica, lugares asi ahí conoci a esos dos. Igual de locos que yo nos hicimos como uña y mugre de inmediato. Siempre tan divertidos, tan llenos de vida. Pollux sabes de niño y joven tuvo problemas de habla ahora no lo parece pero de niño tuvo una experiencia horrible y no habló por muchos años. Cuando lo conocí era reservado y hablaba poco, pero agradable. Castor era el hermano protector, mas alocado, le gustaba conquistar mujeres, hacer locuras a las que siempre arrastraba a Pollux. Son unidos, muy unidos, inseparables para TODO –las dos se miran fijamente Katniss lee entre líneas quiere preguntar pero no lo hace- ellos no tiene problema con eso, yo menos. Para mi es mejor –sonríe- y para Peeta. Sabes los anticonceptivos fallaron- rie a carcajadas- debiste ver nuestro rostro cuando vimos la prueba y para conseguirla fue todo un drama, estábamos ya no recuerdo en que lugar apartado y olvidado de áfrica. Todo cambio. Los primero meses no hubo casi cambio. Estabamos preocupados con miedo. Pero siempre Castor, es la voz del sentido común, regresamos al mundo civilizado. NO ha Norteamérica por Plutarch seguía furioso con ellos. Fuimos a reino sentido común y para darle una "familia" lo más común a Peeta, nos casamos. Pero siempre hemos estado los 4 juntos. Los primeros años de la vida de Peeta no fueron nada normales. AL mes de que nació volvimos a las andadas. Hasta que nos convertimos en tus vecinos cuando ustedes tenían 5 años, por él, queríamos darle estabilidad, queríamos que fuera feliz. Para entonces la ira de Plutrach era menor y vio en fotografías al niño, a diferencia de sus dos hijos que se parecían a su madre, Peeta se parecía a él con eso ojos azules y cabello rubio. Hicieron una tregua. Lo demás ya lo sabes…a veces renunciamos a algunas cosas, ahcemos cambios no abandonamos nuestros sueños creo que nos adaptamos y es lo que haremos, es lo mas lógico. De todos modos te irias a al universidad no siempre estarías pegada a tus padres. Seria una lastima eres una chica lista, fuerte, bonita…No te rindas…no tengas una vida común…no te conviertas en la esposa aburrida de un militar…ve con él vive como la apasionada mujer que deberías ser, cría a tu hijo, estudia, trabaja, enamorate…

-Siempre crei que eras un poco despreocupada

-Oh querída en verdad los soy, por eso siempre tuve dos niñeros para el chico…

Los tres voltean hacia ellas les sonríen y saludan.

Cressida sonríe, los saluda.

-Esa barriga no se pondrá mas roja ya déjenlo en paz

-Ok- dicen lo Castor Y Pollux que levantan a Peeta Del suelo al tiempo que le bajan la camiseta.

El dia de la fiesta todo salió a pedir de boca. Vic ya dejaba que su padre lo cargará sin ponerse a llorar. Pero fue Katniss quien lo sostuvo frente al pastel con el numero dos, el niño sopló fuerte tal y como ensayo con el tio Pollux toda la semana previa al festejo. Tuvo regalos asombrosos, ropa juguetes. El amor de todos los que le rodeaba.

Y ell dia despedida llego. Un poco tristes pero todos hicieron un esfuerzo para no hacer sentir mal a la chica. Que estaba tranquila. Claro tenía sus propios miedos, era muy claro para ella tenia que ser fuerte por Vic. Y de alguna manera también sabia que podía confiar en Gale. Johanna y su padre por separado trataron de persuadirla de que lo estaba por hacer era una idiotes. Effie le dio palabras de aliento pero lloraba como un grifo abierto. Castor y Pollux como siempre tomaron con humor el asunto e hicieron apuestas de cuanto tiempo tardaría en regresar a casa de papá o mamá. Peeta, por su parte ya no era un libro abierto era algo raro no sabia exactamente que había pasado entre ellos, si eran amigos, el era solidario como antes, sentía su afecto, pero ya no podía leerlo como antes. Despues de su transformación en su viaje a Israel, de su cercana amistad abierta con Finn y Gus era otra persona, pero lo mismo podía decirse de ella desde que Vic estaba sabia que ella ya no era ella.

-Oh te voy a extrañar tanto bolita de carne- decía Johana- portate bien. No dejes que tu padre se pase de listo…cuida a la descerebrada de tu madre por mi.

El niño abarzó a Johana y la beso en la mejilla.

-Adios mi hermoso bebé…- Effie abrasaba a su nieto que a su vez la abrazo fuerte- se que estaras bien.

-Muy hombresito es tiempo de que vayas a casa con papá y mamá cuídate, llama por teléfono a tu abuelo…

-papá Mitch

-Si hijo…

El niño fue pasado por los brazos de todos.

Mientras esto pasaba Katniss y Peeta se despedían. Estaban abrazados.

-Y bien ahora…ya sabes cuídate…si necesitas algo llamamé responderé este donde este, lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo se. Todo estará bien…pero…si no lo esta te llamare…y tu cuídate. No hagas cosas locas en el viejo continente.

-YA sabes que no…

-No se la verdad, ahora eres un joven rico, bien parecido y supongo que en Europa estarás muy cotizado…ya no eres mi pequeño hermanito traerás locas a las chicas.

-Y aun así ya lo vez uno no siempre tiene lo que quiere…

Se quedan en silencio.

-Y aun asi puede que encuentres algo mejor- dice ella y lo mira fijamente- no desperdicies el tiempo esperando lo imposible- acomoda el cuello de su chaqueta, pues hace frio.

-Alcanzar lo inalcanzable…la esperanza muere al utlimo ¿no?

-No esperes mucho…aun así quiero que tu me escr…

\- Lo pensare…pero no voy a escribirte –dice de golpe

-oK ¿Por qué?

-Tu "marido" celoso nos mira desde hace rato y no quiero causarte problemas

-Para empezar no he firmado ningún papel en el que diga que es "mi marido" y en segunda aunque eso fuera el no es mi dueño asi que escribe cuanto quieras…

-Me lo pensare…

-Cuídate ¿si?

El la abraza, ella se deja hacer.

-Te amo…-dice el suavemente

-Lo se…-ella sabe que debía decir yo también pero lo que menos quería era dejar un poco de engañosa esperanza en su mejor amigo. Pero por inercia lo besa en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos.

El solo se queda de pie mirando como ella se aleja. Camina hasta donde están los demás y abraza a Vic, que se prende de su cuello.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho a ti, pequeño- el niño coloca su cabecita entre el hombro y el cuello de Peeta que le susurra palabras de afecto mientras acaricia su espalda. Gale observa la imagen. No puede escuchar lo que le dice, pero ve como Vic se queda calmado y poco a poco cierra sus ojos-Bien creo que es hora de dejarte ir…-Peeta Mellark observa como Katniss Se acerca. Le entrega al niño. No dicen más.

Gale y Katniss con Vic dormido suben al taxi. Fueron algunas horas de viaje en avión, era casi de noche, cuando el taxi ingresó al complejo militar, las casas eran unifamiliares pequeñas e idénticas.

Al llegar Gale bajo el poco equipaje que llevaba, solo lo necesario para ella y Vic. Gale decía que quería empezar de cero.

-¿Lista?- dijo el una vez que el taxista se fue.

-Eso creo- dijo ella y apretó un poco a su hijo.

-Entonces vamos.

En ese momento los dos caminaron. Rumbo a la vivienda.

Las semanas pasaron rápido. Para cuando Gale tenía que irse de nuevo a servicio Vic ya adoraba a su padre y este al pequeño. Ayudaba en lo mas que podía en su crianza, y claro que respetaba la manera de educar de Katniss, en eso sí que estaban de acuerdo, en que era lo que esperaban de su hijo. En eso eran un frente en común, del resto de las cosas no se podía decir lo mismo. Pelaban, estaban en un tira y afloja constante sobre cómo debía ser la casa u organización de los gastos, etc. Hacían un esfuerzo enorme por contener el fuete carácter el uno con el otro, aunque a decir verdad quien cedía muchas veces era ella o el también lo hacia para no pelear mas. La cama, probablemente esa era una de las cosas que funcionaba, no era idílico pero si funcional para ambos. Katniss mantenía constante comunicación con Johanna a través de las redes sociales por eso se enteraba d ela cotidianidad por allá. Este fin de semana se iría por fin de casa a la universidad había podido tener un dormitorio, su hermano la llevaría y ayudaría a instalarse. Su padre y su madre hablaban de vez en cuando con ella. De Peeta solo sabía gracias a Johanna que el mismo día que ella se fuera a la universidad el abordaría un avión a Francia pues estudiaría en la Sorbona en el área de Arte y arqueología. Se había sentido un poco triste pues no había podido asistir a su graduación pero ell dinero era poco y no quería abusar más de él. Aun estaba furiosa, hace unos días, el dia de su cumpleaños le llego un correo electrónico de Peeta con un ramo de rosas virtual hermoso, era un boceto diseñado por él, que tenia flores de Katniss dibujadas en medio de un hermoso lago en medio de un bosque, eso le hizo feliz. LO que no le hizo feliz fue su siguientes regalo una cuenta de ahorros a su nombre con 5000 dolares, ella se molestó demasiado, a pesar de que eso era una vieja apuesta de niños que ella había ganado. Nunca pretendió que el la cumpliera. No le contesto el correo en ese momento pues estaba furiosa. Dias después mas calmada le dijo que no debía hacerlo más. Que si de verdad quería demostrale su afecto, escribiera para saber como estaba. El dijo tal vez te envie mas bocetos como este. Ella se sintió más calmada.

Peeta Mellark permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras su aparato de música reproducía el Concerto for Violin and Oboe in C Minor, BWV 1060: I. Allegro de Bach. Las notas terminaban, cuando alguien le sacudir levemente. Cuando amablemente una sobrecargo le pedia se abrochara el cinturón pues estaban por aterrizar. Momentos después ya en el Aéroport de Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle, el tomaba su equipaje, se dirigía a la ciudad. Saco su billetera para comprar un antojo, entonces miro la fotografía dentro de su billetera, eran dos en realidad, impresas en blanco y negro, recortadas de modo que pudieran caber en un compartimiento seguro, la sacó un momento. En la mas antigua aparecían Katniss, Vic y Johanna sonriendo, era Vic un bebé pequeñito, de hecho fue su primera foto la tomaron el mismo día que nació, en el hospital, cuando se colaron a visitar a Katniss, Johana y él. LA otra era del ultimo dia que estuvieron juntos. Katniss sostenia a Vic sobre su pastel de dos años, los dos sonreían. LA miro con nostalgia, una parte de si le dijo que debía tirarlas o por lo menos guardarlas en otro lado, no en uno tan personal, que eso seria signo de que debía dejarlos ir. Se mordio el labio y miro unos minutos mas. Susurro para si mismo.

-No aun no ¿No estas listo?- se preguntó- no. Aun no lo estoy. Pero deberas hacerlo alguna vez. Tal vez, pero no ahora.

Guardó todo tal y como estaba. Siguio su camino.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo.

LA primera navidad que pasarían como familia Gale aún estaba de servicio asi que Katniss viajo sola con Vic a casa de su familia, estaba muy emocionada, de volver a ver a todos. Pero no todos estaban, sus padres se volvieron locos de felicidad solo de verla. Johanna llego unos días después. Su sorpresa estuvo un poco llena de decepción pues ninguno de los Mellark estaría. Castor, Pollux y Cressida estaban en el amazonas filmando un documental sobre la selva y unas tribus. Peeta les había dicho que no iria a casa porque tendría un curso en la especial con un profesor de la universidad que solo lo daba en ese periodo de descanso. Aun asi el dia de navidad llegaron regalos para Vic con el lema te ama tu tio Peeta.

La segunda navidad fue mejor Gale si estaba en casa, y los Mellark también ya que Gale y Katniss decidieron regularizar su situación y casarse en una sencilla ceremonia en el registro civil, armar un pequeño festejo en un restaurante local con los mas cercanos.

En el registro ambos firmaron después de que el juez leyera el acta. Johanna firmo a regañadientes como testigo de Katniss y Tom el hermano de Gale por este a escondidas de sus padres. Se dirigieron al pequeño restaurante que parecía cerrado pero en cuanto el dueño les vio a todos en la puerta abrió estaba adornado como para una boda. Era acogedor.

-¿Ustedes organizaron esto?- dice Katniss mirándolos

-Si te lo mereces hija mia

-Todos contribuimos- señala Castor

\- incluso Peeta…aunque no puedo venir les desea lo mejor. –Cressida sonríe

Todos ingresan al lugar. Son atendidos con esmero por los empleados.

Durante y después de la comida hubo música en vivo. Mass tarde por la noche el brindis fue hecho por Pollux. Casi siempre es tarea del padrino o padre de la novia pero en este caso fue el elegido. Fue emotivo, le deseo lo mejor a los recién casado.

Pero la parte mas emotiva de laa noche fue cuando Gale y Katniss bailaron juntos. Dance me to the end of love. Muy juntos se deslizaban suavemente escuchando cada nota. Incluso aunque ninguno de los dos era un sentimental empedernido en determinado momento se miraron fijamente, un par de besos en publico, frente a todos sus familiares.

Quedáte conmigo con tu belleza en un víolin ardiendo

Quedáte conmigo através del paníco hasta que esté completamente seguro

(…)

Oh déjame ver tu belleza cuando los testigos se vayan

Déjame sentir tus moviemientos como lo hacían en Babilonia

Muéstrame lentamente tus límites que que sólo yo conozco

(…)

Baila conmigo en la boda, baila conmigo sin parar

Baila conmigo muy suavemente, baila conmigo mucho tiempo

(…)

Quedáte conmigo con los niños que están pidiendo nacer

Quedáte conmigo a través de esas cortinas que han anticuado nuestros besos,

Levanta un refugio aunque cada hilo esté roto

Quedáte conmigo hasta que el amor se acabe.

Quedáte conmigo hasta que el amor se acabe

Quedáte conmigo hasta que el amor se acabe.

NO fue una boda suntuosa pero si fueron muy felices. Era un instante que quedaría en el tiempo.

Katniss había intentado comunicarse con Peeta por diferentes medios pero nunca lo logró. Le reclamo por mail, y le hecho en cara lo de 5000 dolares que le depositaba y dijo que si se atrevia a hacerlo de nuevo los daría a la caridad. Bajo esa amenaza dejo de depositar el dinero pero siguió enviando los bocetos de la flor Katniss en diferentes espacios. Pero por mucho que se molestara Gale, cada navidad y en cumpleaños Vic recibía regalos del tio Peeta.

Gale seguía en el ejercito, acordaron que ella intentaría ingresar a al universidad y asi fue todas alas universidades a las que envio solicitud la aceptaron pero como siempre el problema fue el financiamiento. Aun haciendo el calculo de prestamos universitarios, era casi imposible, cubrir los costos.

Ella miro a Vic tomando la sienta en el sillón. Ella dejo el sobre de nuevo sobre la estantería.

-Tal vez si ahorro unos años mas- resopló. Era temprano pronto tendría que ir a su turno. Decidió ir a arreglarse. Estaba un poco decepcionada pero no se rendiría. Por mucho que Gale dijera que podrían con los gastos ella sabia que no.

Ella llevo a Vic a la guardería, fue a trabajar el turno paso como si nada. Ella estuvo un poco distraída. A la mañana siguiente se preparaba para ir a trabajar cuando el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, ella corrió a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Señorita Everdeen?

-Si, ella habla- nunca usaba el apellido de Gale. NO le parecía bien.

-Llamo para confirmar su asistencia a la junta de inducción del jueves.

-¿Junta de induccio?¿A donde?

-De la universidad de …-ella dejo de escuchar-

-Escuche creo que debe existir un error…yo no, yo

-No creo que exista error ud. Es Katniss Everdeen su número de solicitud es…

-Si pero yo no termine mi proceso, ustedes fueron mi primera y mejor opción pero, pero- estaba avergonzada- no puedo cubrir sus cuotas, yo, yo…

-Sus cuotas están cubiertas desde el inicio, cada crédito de la carrera e incluso los gastos de graduación y titulación. E incluso dejaron un fondo de gastos para material y libros, que el banco le hara llegar pero como medida de precaución dejaron aquí los documentos por eso deseamos que también pase a la oficina de admisiones.

-Yo creo que debe exitir un error- esta molesta

-No lo hay

-¿Quién cubrió todo eso?

-SU benefactor decidió permanecer anónimo. Y tenemos instrucciones de no informarle en absoluto.

Después de seguir insistiendo sin obtener el resultado deseado. Ella colgó. Ese mismo día se presentó. Habia además un carta adjunta. No era una cantidad adjunta sino un fideicomiso que le daría una suma equivalente a su sueldo mensual, en el que aclaraba que eso era para que dejara su trabajo y se dedicara solo a su hijo y la universidad. Ella no lo podía creer estaba furiosa, su primer pensamiento fue Peeta, quien mas tendría tantos recursos para hacer eso, lo encontraría y rechazaría su dinero una cosa era ayudarse mutuamente pero esto era demasiado. Se forjaría asi misma.

-¿Qué pasa si no vengo? O rechazo todo esto

-mmm pues la universidad no hace devoluciones, eso se lo aclaramos a su benefactor que si ud. No aprobaba o abandonaba la carrera no se le devolvería ni un centavo. No le importó aun asi pago todo. Dijo que usted seria una tonta si no aprovechaba todo esto, pero que tenia la idea de que no era tonta, que de hecho era muy lista.

Se fue molesta. Del lugar hablo de la situación con Johanna.

-Pues no se descerebrada, mejor aprovecha si fue Peeta pues sabes que no pedirá nada a cambio

-Y si no fue ¿el?

-Quien más te daría dinero así.

-Pues si, no conozco a nadie.

-¿Hablas con él?

-No, no se donde este, Castor, Pollux y Cressida estn casi siempre de viaje, tus padres les cuidan la casa.

-ese tonto cuando lo vea le retorcere el cuello.

-¿Qué haras? Tomaras lo que te ofrecen.

-Hable con Gale

-¿Y que dijo?

-No se lo tomo bien pero dice que si de todos modos ya esta pagado no hay nada que me obligue a comprometerme u obligarme a nada pues no firme nada. Lei bien los documentos del banco. No se. Hoy llegó una carta a casa. Solo dice lo mismo que es un acto de buena voluntad que es pagarle a un tercero, que solo regresa a un tercero el bien que una vez hicieron por su persona.

-mmmm hay muchos millonarios excéntricos, acéptalo y ya.

Los años pasan de prisa, muy deprisa fue como si las páginas de un libro se escribieran rápidamente. Vic tenía nueve años. Gale y ella vivían en los suburbios cada uno dedicado a su profesión. Vic era feliz estaba en el equipo de Beisbol infantil, sus padres le veian jugar.

-¡Eso es!- gritaba Gale- tiene un brazo impresionante

-lo se- Katniss estaba feliz de ver a su hijo-vamos Vic ¡Corre, corre!.

Al terminar el juego, todos ellos se despiden de los demás padres.

-¿Me llevaran por pizza?

-desde luego- dice su madre- el niño se cuelga de su cintura.

Su padre les sigue y lleva su equipo de juego.

-Estuviste fenomenal.

-Gracias…

El chico sonríe.

-Y bien ahora que ya eres un chico puede que tengas mas responsabiliades- su padre le mira un poco serio- ¿estas listo?

-Si señor-dice el niño solemnemente

-¿Se lo dice tu o se lo digo yo?- Gale mira a Katniss

-sabes que te amamos ¿no?

-Si- sonríe

-Y que pase lo que pase te amaremos…eres nuestro primer niño

El parpadea.

-¿el primero?

-Si- dice su padre- pronto necesitaremos mas de tu ayuda, sabemos que eres responsable, limpio y ordenado.

-Vas a tener un hermanito

El chico mira con curiosidad y un poco perplejo.

-Confiamos en que será un excelente hermano mayor. Eso tomo un poco desprevenido a Vic, pensó las palabras de sus padres. El sabia que su padre tenia un hermano Tom, un tio al que casi no veía, pero que hablo maravillas de su padre como hermano mayor. SU madre no tenia hermanos pero sabia que ser el hermano mayor era una gran responsabilidad, sus padre le habían dicho desde hace tiempo que eso pasaría alguna vez, que un dia tendría un hermano o hermana. Ais que sonrio y dijo.

-Ok intentare ser el mejor hermano del mundo…y que será ¿un niño u una niña?- tenia tantas preguntas sobre bebés y lo que sería su deber.

Los siguientes días no dejo de bombardear a sus padres con preguntas sobre todo lo que tenia que ver con el asunto, como viene los bebés al mundo, como nacen, que aprenden como se cuidan. Participo en la elección de nombres en caso de que fuera niño o niña. También estaba listo para las vacaciones. Pronto seria navidad una de sus épocas favoritas después de Halloween y su cumpleaños. Era viajar a Kentucky para ver a sus abuelos y la familia Mellark. También recibir muchos obsequios de todos, incluso de tio Peeta al que nunca había visto en su vida pero sabia que existía porque cada año en su cumpleaños y navidad le llenaba de obsequios. Sabia que su madre y él eran los mejores amigos, al igual que tia Johanna con la que hablaba todo el tiempo. Ya que como ellos vivía en la ciudad Washington, desde hacia un tiempo. Su padre era abogado en una firma muy importante y su madre trabajaba para el departamento de justicia, no sabia exactamente como ni en que pero sabia que se encargaba de atrapar hombres malos. Eso lo asustaba, tía Johana hacia algo similar aunque ella estaba en mas peligro.

Como cada año el asunto resultó bien, el se adelantó uno días en cuanto iniciaron las vacaciones y sus padres le alcanzarían para las fiestas. Le hicieron prometer que no diría nada sobre su futuro hermanito hasta que ellos llegaran y dieran la noticia oficialmente. El abuelo Hymtich le recibió en el aeropuerto. De inmediato se emociono corrió hasta el.

-Hola muchachito como estas…estas enorme.

Un hombre estaba con él sonreía enormemente, no paraba de verle. El también le miró fijamente.

-¿Esta enorme no crees?- dijo su abuelo mirando al hombre

-Desde la ultima vez que le vi, claro, eras como de este tamaño- era el tamaño de un bebé

-¿Tio Peeta?- dijo el niño con curiosidad

-¡Que listo!, ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-mmm eres el único al que mi abuelo dejaría venir por mi…

Los tres rieron. Se fueron a casa. En los próximos días el chico se sintió feliz. Concio mas gente tio Peeta era tan agradable como se lo habían descrito. Sabia muchas cosas, pasaron tiempo juntos. Practicaban deporte, fueron a patinar, al cine. Le gustaba que le escuchara. Era como antes con su padre, no es que su padre no lo amara pero desde que habían llegado a Washington su padre estaba muy ocupado como nuevo socio de su firma por eso lo había transferido del cálido Oeste al brumoso este del país, así como a su madre. Una feliz coincidencia decían ellos. Habia luchado para adaptarse lo único bueno era poder ver a tia Johanna seguido y tener mas cerca a sus abuelos.

El dia que sus padres llegaron a la ciudad su abuelo y el fueron por ellos al aeropuerto. Siempre noto que aunque su abuelo era cordial con su padre, entre ambos había una barrera de cierte frialdad como con tia Johanna con quien siempre chocaba. El no conocía a los padres de su padre, salvo al tio Tom, a decir a nadie de la familia de su padre. El sabia que su padre iba cada mañana de navidad a saludarles, era la única fecha en que se daban una tregua, su padre nunca había intentado llevarlo y su madre había dicho que era mejor que ella no quería que los Hawthorne le hicieran pasar un mal rato. Eso lo había escuchado una mañana de navidad, mientas se levantaba muy temprano para abrir los obsequios, su madre y abuela hablaban en la cocina sobre eso. Nunca pregunto presintió que ese era un tema complicado.

Despues de los saludos protocolarios. Los tres viajaron en el auto. Su madre iba a lado de su abuelo y Vic junto a su padre.

-¿Y que hiciste estos días?

-Muchas, muchas cosas papá- dice emocionado el chico- Fuimos al cine, a patinar, a pescar en hielo, a andar en trineo, al museo…

-Vaya no cansaste demasiado a tu abuelo verdad- comienza a reír y abrazar a su hijo

-No en absoluto…papá…fui bueno…Tio Peeta me llevo a todos esos lugares- la risa de Gale paro de inmediato se puso tenso y miro a su hijo fijamente trato de disimular su enojo- incluso me enseño el parque donde jugaban cuando niños los tres mamá, además me enseño la escuela donde estudiaron ustedes y donde se conocieron papá…ustedes nunca me llevaron…fue my divertido…el me gusta es divertido…

Katniss está igual de sorprendida que Gale. Pero esta callada. NO sabe que sentir. Tiene emociones encontradas. Después de tantos años. El ambiente se ha vuelto tenso. Llegan a la casa que esta iluminada.

-Vamos papá, vamos mamá- el niños tira de sus padres- vengan a ver el árbol de navidad lo elegimos tio Peeta y yo…¡Regresamos!

Todos miraban la escena. Saludos de rigor. Gale y Katniss miraron por todas partes.

-¿Y tio Peeta?- dice Vic sentándose junto a Pollux en la mesa de juegos, donde los demás estan.

-A salido no debe tardar- señala Cressida restándole importancia al asunto.

Gale esta tenso, busca reacciones en Katniss.

-¿Wisky?- dice Castor

-Gracias…

-Oh querida ya llegaron…el pavo esta casi listo…

No pasa demasiad tiempo cuando el motor de un auto se escucha afuera.

-YA llegaron…-dice Pollux

-¿Quiénes llegaron?- dice Katniss

-Es una S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A- dice Pollux

Poco tiempo después la puerta suena. Effie se apresura a abrir.

-Pasen, hace un frio tremendo.

-Gracias- dice Peeta sacudiéndose un poco. Detrás aparece una mujer joven y rubia.

-Buenas noches- dice la joven y sonríe.

-¿Esa es la sorpresa?- murmura Hymitch a Castor

-Supongo…me debes 1000 dolares mira a su hermano

-Aun no, falta un requisito por ahora solo 100- le da el billete

-¿Quieres duplicar la apuesta?

-Ni hablar…

Después de las presentaciones las palabras, que dejan a todos atonitos y a Pollux con 1000 dolares menos son.

-Ella es Delly Cartwright, mi prometida, por eso venimos para invitarlos a todos ustedes.

La chica era guapa, rubia y con ojos azules. Tenía la figura de una modelo no muy alta pero por algún motivo se veía un poco frágil. Todos les miraron atención sin saber que decir hasta que Vic, como un niño emocionado, saco a todos de su estupefaaccion

-Wooowww tio Peeta no me dijiste que tenias novia felicidades

Todos rieron con nerviosismo, Gale por su parte se sintió un poco tranquilo. Katniss estaba sorprendida y le daba gusto que su amigo por fin estuviera a punto de casarse y tener su propia familia, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Culpa, se dijo en el fondo, era tan egoísta que todo este tiempo sin saber nada de el le abrumaba por la culpa. Todos felicitaron a los recién llegados.

Después de eso. Gale dijo.

-YA que estamos con los anuncios…creo que daremos el nuestro…-Gale rodea a Katniss con su brazo-tendremos otro bebé…

Todos se sorprendieron. Katniss no dijo nada solo sonreía.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-es la mejor navidad de todas- señala Effie- tantas buenas noticias.

La noche pasa en medio de conversaciones, juegos, tal y como antes. Johanna no había asistido como miembro de la UAC estaba en medio de un caso. Al otro lado del país. Peeta y Katniss no tuvieron tiempo de hablar a solas. Delly resulto ser una mujer agradable, inteligente, a su hijo le calló tan bien como Peeta, a la familia igual, era ocurrente y optimista hasta la locura. Pero mas aun miraba a Peeta con devoción, el la procuraba. Ella habia estudiado literatura inglesa, le encantaba la opera, el arte. Trabajaba en una editorial revisando textos, como traductora ya que conocía por lo menos otros cuatro o cinco idiomas.

-y asi fue como conocí a Peeta en la editorial claro el es ilustrador de comics y libros…

-También traductor- dice dándole un ultimo sorbo a su vino

-Oh si pero eso lo desquicia tanto, tiene poca paciencia

-No es verdad

-Lo es, amor, te peleas con las cosas cuando no hacen lo que quieres

-Que no

-es tan divertido…verlo enojado…pelea con las cosas

-No es cierto- dice él

-con el auto

-ese día no arrancaba

-Con tu corbata

-se manchó

-Oh si tonta corbata, se metió a nadar en el café…pero gracias a tu berrinche con la maquina de dulces nos conocimos

-Es cierto esa máquina se comió mis últimas monedas…

Todos reían. La invitación quedo hecha llegaron por correo las invitaciones. La boda seria en una finca a las afueras de Boston. Todos los invitados estarían hospedados en el lugar por todo el fin de semana, se haría una cena previa el viernes, la boda y el festejo duraría todo el sabado, un desayuno de despedida para los invitados al siguiente día.

Era primavera. Era viernes por la tarde. Gale, Katniss y Peeta llegaban al lugar.

-Woooow es increíble mamá…¿te gusta?

-Si lo es- Katniss observa la hermosa propiedad frente a ellos es una finca antigua, probablemente de la época de los padres fundadores, enclavada en un bosque frente a un lago. Blanca e impoluta. No le soprende mucho por un lado Plutarch es el dueños de una de las empresas de telecomunicaciones mas grande del planeta y los Cartwright, la familia paterna de Delly, han sido una familia petrolera de Texas que es dueña de compañías de esta rama cuya fortuna precisamente viene del hidrocarburo mientras que su familia materna es de esas antiguas familias de Boston que tuvieron grandes plantaciones de Tabaco y que ahora tienen diversos negocios en la rama farmacéutica. ¿Como sabia todo eso?. Gale se lo dijo.

Resultaba que la firma de la que ahora era socio Gale tenia como mayores clientes a tres familia a los Heavensbee, los Cartwright y Undershee, estos últimos tenian fuerte peso en el senado y la política del país, también tenian firmas contables y manejaban grandes cantidades en la bolsa, en Nueva York por eso Gale viajaba mucho entre Washington y Nueva York.

Desde que llegaron fueron recibidos con mucha atención. Especialmente Katniss cuyo embarazo ya era muy notable. Además ahora sabia que tendría un niña. Gale estaba mas que feliz. LA niña había llegado en el momento adecuado y planeado, desde hace tiempo decidieron que si Vic tendría un hermano debía ser ahora, el trabajo de ella se lo permitia, la solvencia económica había comenzado a llegar.

-¡¿Cómo esta mi sobrino favorito?!

Era Peeta el que gritaba.

-¡Tio Peeta!- el chico corre a saludarlo

Se abrazan.

-Mira nada mas creciste y apenas nos vimos ahce unos meses

-Si…igual mi hermanita- señala a su madre

-Claro, ya veo…-el les sonríe-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Cansado- dice Katniss

-Debe ser, vengan vamos a instalarlos- una persona del servicio se acerca a ayudar con el equipaje

Se hecha a andar con Vic, seguido de Gale y Katniss.

-¿Tio Peeta hay botes para ir al lago?

-claro si quieres mas tarde podemos pedir uno e ir al lago

-¿De verdad?

-Claro pero antes debes pedir permiso

-Si pediré permiso

-¿Mamá, papá podemos ir al lago?

-¿No preferirías mejor montar en un caballo primero?- Delly les sonreía

-Hola tia Delly

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. ¿Hay caballos?

-Si, incluso un pony para tu tamaño

-¿En serio?

-Si

El niño esta muy emocionado.

-¿Papá, mamá puedo verlos?

-¿Solo verlos? – dice su madre divertida

-Bueno si quiero subirme a uno

-NO se si eso sea seguro

-Hay un especialista que le acompañara- señala Delly- por que no se instalan y mas tarde vemos todo este asunto ¿te parece?- mira al niño

-de acuerdo- dice un poco decepcionado

-Anda eres un buen chico.

Y asi fue mas tarde Vic y sus padres fueron llevados a los establos de la finca, el cuidador ayudo a Vic y dieron un paseo. Delly y Peeta no les acompañaron pues tenian que atender a los invitados. Por la noche a la cena asistieron solo la gente mas cercana a la familia. Los Undershee que eran viejos amigos de la familia desde hace generaciones el recién electo alcalde Undershee, su esposa Mayslee y su hija Madge, que era desde niña la mejor amiga de Delly. Plutarch que por primera vez conocio a Katniss, parecía fascinado con ella incluso le había pedido una pieza mientras bailaba con Peeta, antes de que siquiera intentaran conversar apareció Plutarch. Y del lado de Peeta los Mellark, claro los Everdeen. Finnick había llegado desde Londres donde vivía desde la universidad, estaba casado con Annie Cresta que había sido su novia desde el segundo año de la universidad y en un arranque de romanticismo alocado ese mismo año se habían casado en el mediterráneo en las costas de Grecia sin consultar a nadie, solo habían invitado a Peeta y Gus. Este ultimo también había sido invitado a la boda, Peeta había viajado personalmente a Palermo a invitarle pero no se habai aparecido, todos esperaban que viniera pero muchos dedujeron que lo que menos pasaría seria eso. Y una familia de japoneses muy educados, los Sanada, Yukio y Kyoko que tenian un pequeño hijo llamado Yoshiyuki, un niño curioso con rasgos japoneses, ojos y cabello negro pero ojos azules. Un azul conocido por todos. Kyoko había conocido a Peeta ya que era la mejor amiga de Annie mientras estudiaban medicina, se hizo amiga de Peeta. Pero estos japoneses demostraron gran aprecio por Mellark.

(POV KATNISS)

La iglesia esta completamente llena. UN monton de rostros desconocidos, otros conocidos. Miro a Cressida y Castor se ven muy emocionados. Pollux está de pie junto a Peeta es su padrino. Annie y Finnick estan sentados junto Gale y yo. Entonces todos se quedan callados la música inicia y Delly va entrando a la iglesia del brazo de su orgulloso padre. Ambos no caben de felicidad entonces empieza la voces

Tu lugar es mi lado  
Hasta que lo quiera Dios  
Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo

Miro a Peeta y esta rebozando de felicidad, al mismo tiempo siento como Gale aprieta mi mano. Lo miro y me sonríe, yo hago lo mismo.  
Cuando por fin seamos dos

Y nunca estuve tan seguro  
De amar así, sin condición  
Mirándote mi amor te juro  
Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión

De repente una voz primorosa llena el lugar

Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro  
Cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final

Peeta junto con nosotros levanta la cabeza hacia donde esta el coro, y su cara se ilumina en sus labios se dibuja un gracias mientras mira a Gus. Se lo que pasa por la cabeza de Peeta sabe tanto como yo lo difícil que debe ser esto para Gus. Baja la mirada y observa a sus futuros esposa y suegro acercarse a ellos.

Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez  
Y estar así de mano en mano es lo que, amor, siempre soñé.

(…)

Amándote hasta mi final…

La voz de Gus se apaga poco a poco mientras Peeta y Delly caminan juntos el ultimo tramo al altar.

La boda sigue, yo me emociono mucho cuando Vic le entrega muy solemnemente las argollas a Peeta, Gale esta orgulloso también de que nuestro niño sea participe de esto. Por extraño que parezca el me rodea con su brazo y con su mano libre pone su mano extendida libre sobre nuestro futuro bebé, se que debe estar sonriendo, ha sido maravilloso para él mas aun desde que ha sabido que será una niña, esta loco de emoción el deseaba una niña desde la primera vez, aunque Vic es su adoración. Yo me siento feliz, por todos nosotros. Aclaran durante el brindis que fue de verdad una sorpresa lo de la canción que de hecho fue arreglada por Delly y Gus para Peeta. El baile comienza, Gale y yo bailamos un rato. Despues el carga a Vic que duerme entre sus brazos, me voy a caminar por ahí. Veo a Peeta caminando hacia los botes con un hombre alto y rubio, que no parece estar en la boda tal vez un empleado pero sus gestos son de demasiada camaradería le da palmaditas en el hombro, a lo lejos miro como hay otros dos esperándolos, uno es un hombre alto y fornido no puedo disintguir mas, la otra figura es una mujer mas o menos de mi estatura. Camino de regreso a la fiesta pero en el limite de esta miro a Gus bebiendo una copa.

-¿Y como estas?- digo sin mas

-Mejor de lo que esperaba…

-Eres fuerte

-sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría…él…él me lo dijo hace tiempo, antes que a todos.

-ya…

Me quedo callada en realidad no se que decir.

-Él se lo merece a pasado por mucho

No se a que se refiera

-Ella lo adora con loca pasión- agrega

-¿tanto como tú?- digo sin pensar

-No nena nadie lo ha amado tanto como yo…ni siquiera tu…

Me dedica una sonrisa sardónica.

-¿Y ahora vaz con Katniss?

Finnick se acerca como siempre esta increíblemente atractivo. Bromista.

-Claro ahora me gusta coquetear con mujeres embarazadas

-O estan negociando si la reelevaras con Gale un tiempo durante la cuarentena…

-no se me había ocurrido- dice Gus divertido- pero el no es mi tipo en definitiva.

-Ya pero te dire que Peeta esta ahora con tu ya sabes quien- la voz de Johanna los hace voltear-no le digan a Delly

-Por fin es tan difícil coincidor contigo- digo

-Alguien tiene que atrapar a los malos descerebrada…

-¿Qué no me digan que cosa?- dice Delly diivertida

-Que Peeta esta con ya sabes quien…

Yo no comprendo nada. No se de quien hablen y no pregunto.

-Ohhh vaya, los siento Gus

-¿Acaso vine aquí para que todos me compadecieran?

-Nadie te compadece- dice alguien con acento

-O no por Dios lo que me faltaba la señora Sanada. Si tu me das un pésame juro por Dios que me largo.

-No en realidad vine a decirte que Yukio quiere tratar asuntos de negocios contigo…señor banquero no sobre opera…

-Ya, que marido tan exigente tienes ¿no puede descansar un dia?

-Asi son lo japoneses…

-¿Y tu que?

-Yo vivi casi toda mi vida en Gran Bretaña?

-Sera mejor volver a la fiesta- señala Delly- Yo la verdad me siento sola con tanto extraño alla adentro…

-¿Y tu marido?- dice Gus- ¿Tambien lo compatiras con ya sabes quien?

-Oh "ya sabes quien" era ineludible en esta relación…lo sabia desde el principio

-Que mujer tan liberal- señala Finnick

-Nada de liberal. Dije que debe bajarle a sus andadas, se lo advertí a "ya sabes quien"

-Que temperamento de mujer, me gusta…hay fuego bajo ese vestido…-dice Gus riendo

-¿Quieres comprobar?- dice Delly divertida

-No cariño yo de ese plato no toco nada, mira a la mujer embarazada- aunque Katniss tus rasgos mediterráneos, piel olivácea y ojos grises como que me dan ganas de probar ese plato…

-Idiota

-Oh señora Hawthorne no solo hay fuego en esa voz…

-doble idiota nadie me llama señora Hawthorne…

(Fin de POV)

Cuando caminan rumbo a la fiesta y con todos alejados. Katniss se detiene un poco con Finnick.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres quedarte conmigo en lo obscurito un rato?- rie

-¿Quién es "ya sabes quien" y que relación tiene con Peeta?

El se calla abruptamente y se pone serio.

-Esa es un parte de la vida de Peeta que solo le concierne a él, supongo que los que sabemos sobre eso solo tenemos fragmentos de la historia, ni siquiera Delly lo sabe todo. El único al que debe preguntarle es a Peeta pero no creo que te diga nada. Hablamos en broma de eso a sus espaldas pero es serio. No se porque lo dijeron frente a ti. El caso de "ya sabes quien" y el de Yosh son temas tabu en esta FAMILIA. Tu eres parte de ella, pero es mejor darle tiempo al tiempo, y si te ganas de nuevo su confianza…tal vez lo sepas…y yo acabo de cometer una indiscresion mas porque tuno sabias nada de lo e Yosh y ahora estoy medio ebrio me largo antes de decir mas cosas…

-Finnick- dice Katniss deteniendo a Gale por una duda que le ha atormentado por años.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Peeta pago todos mis gastos de universidad y eso ¿verdad?

-NO.

-No es verdad los estas cubriendo…-he ahorrado quiero pagarle todo…

-Hasta donde sé el no pago tus estudios…ni nada…pero pregúntaselo de manera directa…

No hablan mas regresan a laa fiesta. Katniss observa Gale conversando animadamente a esto con Madge Undershee.

A la mañana siguiente desayunan todos juntos.

El único rato que por fin tiene a solas Katniss y Peeta no es tan emotivo como uno espera.

-Estuviste desaparecido por mucho tiempo

-La gente sabia donde encontrame

-Yo no. Te llame. Te escribi.

-Solo para reclamar y enojarte. Asi no quería hablar contigo.

-Me moleste porque me sentís culpable por no haber correspondido.

-Eso fue mejor que ser una obra de caridad ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo yo lo fui para ti?

-¿Disculpa?

-No me gusta estar en deuda asi que he ahorrado quiero pagarte todo

El la mira confundido.

-¿Pagarme que cosa?

-Todo el dinero que invertiste en mi educación

-¿Dinero?¿Que dinero?¿Tu educación?

-Si Peeta esto no es como lo del pan cuando eramos niños, es demasido

-Aun piensas en lo del pan eso fue hace tanto, y ya nisiquiera importa…es historia aantigua

-Para mí no y no te hagas el loco quien más podría pagar toda una carrera universitaria y gastos de un solo jalón tu eres e único que yo conozco que…-el esta molesto casi iracundo. Nunca lo había visto asi es casi como si fuera otra persona.

-Para empezar no me llames loco…-su voz es mas un bufido

-De acuerdo, me pase de la raya

-Bien, y para continuar estuve tentado a hacer lo que sugieres pero nunca lo hice porque sabia que me arrancarías la cabeza tal y como ahora quieres hacerlo. Por eso deje de enviarte los 5000 dolares de nuestra apuesta y lo meti en un fideicomiso para la educación de Vic. Y no empieces con reclamos.

-¿Tu no pagaste mi educación universitaria?

-NO. Me avergüenza decirlo peo mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas en aquella época.

Ella se queda callada. Una duda la embarga. No dice mas. Los dos se despiden. No como los viejos amigos de antes pero tampoco como enemigos. Todos se despiden a retomar su vida donde la dejaron. Durante el viaje de regreso ella prácticamente no habla tiene mucho que pensar, que repercusiones tendrá esto en su vida, estaba segura que era Peeta quien le había ayudado y su respuesta fue sincera. Esta intranquila. Toca su abdomen la niña a estado moviéndose mucho.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Gale mirándola de reojo

-Si…todo bien…

-¿Hablaste con Peeta?

-Un poco…si…

-Descansa un rato…yo encenderé la radio para escuchar el partido

-No tengo sueño

-Intentalo, aun queda un largo camino.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO. Vecinos…

(Pov Katniss)

Solo escuchó el llanto del bebé todo lo demás me parece confuso, estoy atenta.

-Es una saludable niña…-dice la enfermera mientras la acerca a mi.

La miro, sonrió. Frente a mi le colocan el brazalete de identificación que dice H. Hawthorne.

-Hazzelle…-digo. Ella esta calmada. Beso su frente.

-Debe descansar un rato. Todo estará bien.

Y asi es miro como se la llevan y yo estoy agotada. Ella nació una mañana de primavera. Estaba feliz, a esta niña la planeamos, decidimos agrandar la familia, llego en el momento perfecto. Vic es grande e independiente y puede ayudarnos, ser un buen hermano. No queríamos que estuviera solo. Gale se acababa de convertir en socio de la firma, yo también había sido ascendida y transferida aquí a Washington. Unos meses antes del nacimiento de la bebé nos mudamos a una nueva casa, nuestra casa. Claro con una hipoteca. Habíamos estado viviendo en un apartamento, antes de eso en las casa de la base. Unifamiliares pequeñas, pasamos épocas difícil con escases de dinero, poco tiempo de descanso, la suerte es que a Vic le gusten los macarrones con queso.

Cuando Vic observó la nueva casa estaba impresionado, era una casa enorme, con tres habitaciones, sótano, ático, cochera para dos autos, patio delantero y trasero, sala, cocina amplia, comedor, chimenea. MI hijo estaba impresionado, nos dio gusto cuida las cosas, conoce nuestros esfuerzos por tener una vida mejor. Incluso su padre y yo le hemos regalado la bicicleta que tanto deseaba. Le gustan los deportes y es un buen estudiante. Chico limpio y ordenado, es lógico hijo de un militar. A Gale le obsesiona la limpieza, el orden. Es bueno para Vic. Yo amo a mi hijo, tanto, es extraño nunca pensé seriamente en tener hijos cuando era mas joven, la verdad es que nisiquiera estaba en mis planes, pero vamos a esa edad quien piensa en eso. Creo que en mi caso fallé.

Ahora en mi habitación mientras me recupero miro a Gale cargando orgulloso a Hazzelle, parado a unos metros de mi cama.

-Hola nena…-le susurra con voz suave. Se ve diferente, a cuando cargaba a Vic, con ella es delicado- eres muy hermosa sabes.

Vic esta sentado junto a mi, lo abrazo, el se recarga en mi. Le rodeo con mis brazos. Esta un poco celoso, pero no demasiado. Beso su cabello negro. Se aprieta hacia mi.

-Te quiero mamá- es un breve susurro

-Yo a ti.

Gale intenta pasar tiempo en casa, igual que yo, pero en medio de la fusión de empresas de sus clientes, inversiones, etc. Es complicado. Mi carrera profesional a estado estancada un poco, pues debo prestar un poco mas de atención a los chicos. Si bien es cierto que nuestra economía no esta justa como antes, también es que no podemos darnos el lujo de pagar a una empleada o niñera. Asi que Gale lleva a Vic y Hazzelle a la escuela y guardería respectivamente, yo paso por ellos por la tarde, eso ha hecho que pueda dedicarle tanto tiempo al trabajo. No importa los amo. En cuanto a orden y limpieza de la casa todos ayudamos. En ocasiones Gale revisa documentos mientras cuida la lavadora, o dobla ropa. Vic recoge los cestos de ropa sucia y los lleva a donde la lavadora, se hace cargo de los trastes de la cena, yo limpio, la cocina no se me da mucho pero hago lo que puedo, al menos ninguno de nosotros a muerto. Todos colaboramos.

Vic y su padre pasan tiempo juntos, es poco probable que vayan a ver el futbol al estadio, aunque el hace un esfuerzo para pasar tiempo con él, entrenar o ir a verle jugar, aun así los días en que su equipo juega se visten y se instalan frente a la tele. Vic, Hazzelle y Gale apoyan a su equipo, mas bien creo es el de Gale y los otros dos le siguen para apoyar. Yo me limito a poner la botana y dejarlos solos, es tiempo de papá con los niños.

Yo conozco a los amigos de Vic, reviso tareas, curo heridas, el me platica de día. Hazzelle es un niña llena de energía alegre y vivaracha, no fue muy llorona de bebé pero cuando le salieron los dientes eso fue una tortura

-Oh por Dios creo que yo también me pondré a llorar- dice Gale al borde de las desesperación mientras carga a una casi histérica Hazzelle que no para de llorar.

-YA regrese- digo entrando de la farmacia con Vic a mi lado, que mira con incredulidad a su padre.

-Gracias…¿Qué se hace en estos casos?

ME acercó tomo a Hazzelle y le coloco en las encías la jalea. Sigue llorando pero después de un tiempo se calma. Los dos hombres de la casa estan sentados en el sillón observando y mirándome. El nño en las piernas de su padre, que lo abraza.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste mamá?

-Esta jalea le adormece levemente las encías…asi no llora le provocá comezón y malestar el que le salgan los dientes.

Los dos se miran y sonríen. Hazzelle, esta calmada.

LA navidad llegó pronto y viajamos a casa de Effie y Haymitch, como siempre Vic se adelantó.

-Oh querida que gusto verlos-Effie alarga sus brazos para cargar a Hazzelle que en un principio se niega a dejarme pero después accede.

Gale siempre insiste en que deberíamos ir a un hotel pero Hymitch se enfadaría si hiciéramos eso, entonces me muestra como en la parte de atrás de la casa hizo un pequeño espacio para invitados. Es una sola habitación amplia con cama baño y una cocineta.

-Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, Vic y la bebé en tu vieja habitación…o si quieren llevarse a la bebé no hay problema alcanza la cuna…

Esa tarde y noche hacemos juegos. Los Mellark estan aquí.

-Hermosa niña ¿no creen?- dice Cressida mirando a la bebé

-Sin duda estos dos tienen talento para hacer niños…-Señala Castor divertido

-Adivina que –Pollux mira a Vic- tus regalos ya estan aquí

Los ojos de mi hijo brillan Peeta y Delly siempre se lucen con los obsequios a pesar de la molestia de Gale pero no puede prohibirles darle cosas a Vic.

-Woooww ya sabes ¿Qué son?- su voz es de emoción

-No…pero de seguro serán geniales.

-Y también hay unos con tu nombre hormiguita- dice acariciando la mejilla de Hazzelle.

Gale no esta en este momento salió a dar una vuelta y visitar a sus viejos amigos.

-¿Vendrá Peeta?- preguntó mientras sirvo un poco de café

-No, hace mucho frio…-dice Cressida

-Esta en el mediterraneo, en Grecia buscando un clima agradable

-Vaya…-señalo

-Oh si asi son los ricos- Pollux se rie- en Verano hace demasiado calor se van a Suiza o un lugar templado. Otoño un lugar sin viento…pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en todos lugares…no tiene residencia fija puede estar en cualquier lugar…

-Esta muy ocupado

-Lo mantienen ocupado…-Cressida sonríe

Nuestras respiraciones se agitan, nos movemos rápido, gemidos ahogados. El esta de pie, el hecho de que yo sea más baja de estatura y pese menos nos da bastante movilidad, me sostiene con sus dos brazos. Yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, y su cintura con mis piernas. Llevamos un buen tiempo es esto, entre el juego previo y el asunto en si. Estando lejos de la casa tenemos un poco mas de intimidad. Los niños están con mis padres. Despues de una larga faena terminamos agotados. Gale esta en el extremo de la cama yo lo miró, intento dormir. Pocas veces reflexiono sobre nuestra vida juntos como pareja, pues la mayor parte del tiempo pienso en los niños, el trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?. Casi una década. En aquel entonces a mi no me interesaba salir con él, solo estaba cumpliendo servicio para obtener créditos extra y colocar eso en mi solicitud universitaria. Yo lo había visto antes en el café en el que trabajaba entonces, me parecía frívolo y superficial, las muchachas se morían por él yo no. Yo lo conocí por las asesorías en matemáticas que requeria, era increíble que y siendo de primero le diera clases a alguien de ultimo año. Estaba en clases avanzadas de ciencias. Despues de meses de conocernos y de Dios sabe porque el empezó a insistir en que saliéramos, fue un estira y afloja. Viendo hacia atrás no se que se apodero de mi cabeza para seguirle la corriente, es indudable que era guapo y listo, pero nada mas. No creo que bajo otras circunstancias abríamos terminado juntos en absoluto. Y ahora ¿Qué nos une?, ¿sexo? No eso fue en realidad lo que nos metio en este lio, y la otra situación es que yo no tengo punto de comparación para determinar si es bueno o malo, ya que solo he estado con él. Gale por su parte tenia ya una larga carrera de conquistas "demasiadas y demasiados lugares para recordar" fue la respuesta que me dio en una ocasión antes de todo el asunto de Vic. ¿Somos amigos?¿Somos aliados? Si supongo que si. Amamos a nuestros hijos a pesar de que Vic no estaba planeado no cambiaria nunca la posibilidad de tenerlo aquí, un chico encantador. En cuanto a Hazzelle fue algo que pensamos, planificamos y decidimos. ¿LO amó con loca pasión? No supongo que no, pero igual no creo ser el tipo de persona que se enamora asi. AL final no se ni porque pienso en esto…siempre he sido una persona practica muy practica. Poco a poco me quedo dormina.

(fin de POV)

(Pov Gale)

El despertador suena. Miro a Katniss en su extremo de la cama durmiendo. Es Miercoles. Me levanto voy a ver a los chicos.

Abro la habitación de Vic, acaricio su cabello y lo despierto.

-Anda amigo es hora de levantarse…

-aja

Dice aun adormilado. A comenzado a estirarse tiene poco mas de trece, miro su habitación donde había adornos infantiles, ahora hay posters de deportes, libros, computadora. A diferencia de otros adolescentes el sabe que su espacio debe estar limpio. Me obsesiona eso, desde joven mas una después de mi paso por el ejército.

Salgo de ahí, voy con Hazzelle, ella paso una mala noche, un poco de gripe, Katniss la asistió, por eso no la desperté. Tocó su temperatura, la fiebre ya ha bajado. Camino a la cocina pongo el café, comienzo con el jugo.

-Buenos días…-es Vic

-Buenos días

-¿Te ayudo?

-Termina con el jugo, yo hare los huevos…

-Si…¿no despertaste a mamá?

-Anoche estuvo con Hazzelle dejalas dormir un rato mas.

-De acuerdo…

Mi rutina no es simple, desde hace un año. De Lunes a Miercoles vivo en D.C. soy un respetable hombre de familia, llevo a mis hijos a la escuela, ayudo en casa, voy al trabajo. Soy uno de los socios mas importantes de la firma mi nombre aparece en el despacho. Trabajo duro. Los Miércoles como hoy no regreso a casa me voy al aeropuerto ya que Viernes, Sabado y Domingo los paso en Nueva York revisando cosas del despacho de alla. Tengo un departamento en el resido en mis estancias ahí. Trabajo duro, ceno con inversionistas, atiendo a nuestros nuevos y viejos clientes. Orden, disciplina y trabajo. Mis competidores creen que soy despiadado en muchos sentidos, que puedo construir trampas que se aprovechan de las debilidades humanas, eso es natural soy un abogado, fui abogado militar después cuando llegó mi gran oportunidad vine al sector privado. No ha sido fácil.

Mis padres yo tenemos solo una tregua en navidad, cada mañana de navidad asisto a la reunión anual en la que los Hawthorne de todo el país nos reunimos. Nunca he llevado a Vic, es muy joven no quiero que lo dañen, tal vez cuando sea mayor, a Hazzelle tampoco mi dulce y tierna niña. NO las sometería al escrutinio de mi familia. Mi madre y padre con como chacales pero son mi familia. Tom, mi hermano pequeño tenemos una relación buena. Hablamos, nos visitamos, el vive en Nueva York, trabaja en la bolsa de valores. A Katniss mucho menos pensaría en llevarla, oh no, ella y mis padres son energía pura que se repele. Ninguna de las dos partes sede. A decir verdad nuestra relación no es mala, tampoco buena…últimamente. NO la verdad es que llevamos meses engañándonos. Nuestra relación comenzaba a ser mala, trabajamos mucho para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta, y no lo han hecho. LA expansión de la firma vino como anillo al dedo, ya que al estar la mitad de la semana separados eso hace un poco más soportable el resto de la semana juntos. Los dos somos secos, las únicas veces que la de verdad la veo dar amor sin medida es sin lugar a dudas con Vic y Hazzelle, supongo que yo soy igual. Ellos son mi adoración. Mi estancia en NY es una válvula de escape a este deteriorado matrimonio. Me hace poner las cosas en perspectiva y me ha permitido la posibilidad de explorar nuevos horizontes.

-Hora de irnos jefe

Marvel Montgomery es mi ayudante y brazo derecho en la firma. Yo lo entrené, le dejaría hasta los casos mas difíciles y aun asi nunca confiaría en él. ¿Por qué? Como dije yo lo entrené y el hecho de que tengas un arma para protegerte nada te garantiza que te maten con ella.

-Vamos

Me levanto, acomodó el saco. Nos vamos.

(Fin de POV)

Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne se miran fijamente los ojos de ambos son fieros. YA no era posible disimularlo, llevan tiempo así, hasta hace un tiempo podían tolerarse. Incluso el colocar una televisión en la habitación fue un distractor que les evitaba pelear, eso y los niños.

-¡Vamos!¡correee!- demonios-Gale le gritaba a la televisión frente a su cama.

Katniss estaba dentro de ella ignorando los gritos de este, redactaba un informe. Cuando alguien interrumpe en la habitación. Entonces ambos dejan lo que estan haciendo.

-Papá, mamá…-entra la pequeña niña tallándose los ojos

-¿Qué pasa nena?- Gale apaga la tv de inmediato y carga a la niña.

-Tuve sueño feo ¿puedo dormir aquí?

-Desde luego- dice su madre dejando todo de lado

Su padre se acerca con la chica entre los brazos recuestan a la pequeña entre ambos.

Aun cuando estaban molestos o distantes cosas como estas les recordaban porque estaban juntos. No eran agresivos entre ellos en publico o en privado, mas bien en privado eran distantes. Lo que no evitaba que en medio de sus desacuerdos tuviera una pelea de perros. No era raro que después de una pelea asi uno de los dos o ambos se rindiera, para finalmente reconciliarse y terminar en la cama como un par de adolescentes calenturientos, eso había pasado hace apenas unas semanas. Pero de nada sirvió fuera lo fuera que había pasado entre ellos desde entonces era como un muro invisible e impenetrable. Se habían vuelto repelentes, era difícil convivir y disimular frente a los niños. Dormir juntos incluso los últimos días era una tortura.

Asi que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, la separación y el posterior divorcio parecían la solución más factible para su situación. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo, por fin. Asi que como cada semana Gale se marcharia a Nueva York y regresaría en dos semanas para anunciar la decisión a los chicos, las vacaciones iniciarían y eso haría mas llevadera la situación para Vic y Hazzelle. Quienes era evidente debían permanecer con su madre.

Katniss lo había pensado pero no se había atrevido a pronunciarlas. Sin embargo Gale fue claro, lo mejor era una separación con un divorcio de común acuerdo. Prácticamente Gale quería algo rápido y discreto, ella igual.

-Mamá ya estoy listo…

-Bueno vámonos-dice a Vic, después mira a la niña-…anda Hazelle vamos…

Katniss toma a la niña de poco mas de tres años. YA en el auto, ella va al frente y los chicos atrás.

-¿Y bien iras con tu abuelos o prefieres un campamento de verano?

-Aun me gusta ir con los abuelos…¿Hazzelle ira conmigo?

-Aun no lo se…ella es pequeña

-LA abuela la querra cuidar de inmediato…mmmm ¿Por qué papá no nos invita a Nueva York?

-No lo sé ¿quieres pasar el verano allá?

-Pues no, me gusta ir donde los abuelos.

Katniss llega a la oficina, el trabajo espera. Han sido días cansados. Nic Mccoy uno de sus compañeros la mira detenidamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, no es nada, solo una leve molestia…tienes el expediente

-Si, esto es lo que descubri de sus antecedentes…

Ese dia decide salir temprano de la oficina para ir al medico. Aunque ella sabe que no lo necesita. Tiene un mal presentimiento. No importa lo que pase, solo esta por confirmar algo que ella ya sabe, le ha pasado antes. Aun faltan unos días para que Gale regrese eso le dara tiempo de pensar su jugada.

Gale Hawthorne toma un taxi del aeropuerto a su casa. Le ha dicho a Katniss que regresaría en unos días pero la realidad es que desea terminar con esto lo antes posible por lo que regresa antes de lo esperado. No debe darle más vueltas. Llega a la casa, ha pensado las cosas, esta dispuesto a dejarle la casa y darle una indemnización. En cuanto a los niños los adora pero sabe que ha esa edad la madre es mas necesaria que el padre. Eso considerado que su trabajo le mantiene muy ocupado. Entra a la casa en la cocina la risa estridente de Johanna Mason llena todo el lugar, todo lo demás esta en penumbra.

-YA para de reir- dice Katniss muy seria

LA mujer esta en medio de un llanto de risa.

-Hay que reconocer que ustedes si que son idiotas no aprenden nada…dicen que el hombre es el único animal que se tropiesa dos veces con la misma piedra.

-Esto es serio…¿Cómo pudo pasar?

-¿Te digo como?

-Conozco la mecánica Johanna

-Y muy bien pero eso no evita que seas precavida

Gale no se anuncia se queda a la entrada de la cocina escuchando la conversación, sin ser detectado.

-Esta bien fue un descuido…él y yo ya no teníamos nada que ver desde hacia tiempo…

-Otro descuido…-Johanna toma de su copa-escucha ¿Qué haras?

-Pues bueno la decisión del divorcio estaba planeada. Esto no cambia nada…

-Bien me gusta ti firmeza ¿y el nuevo bicho que?

Gale se queda helado, o no…no…sus planes de nuevo se echan a perder por la misma idiotez de hace tiempo…¿acaso su madre tenía razón?¿esta mujer se crea estas cosas para retenerle a su lado, para atraparle?. No, no. Ahora no, tal como antes tenía otros planes que se desmoronaban ante sus ojos, estaba molesto ¿acaso ella no tomaba nada?...bueno y el que también debía ser precavido pero no lo era, se reprochó así mismo, para que esto ocurra dos deben ser los descuidados.

-…que quieres que te diga…Gale esta fuera de esto…hace años terminaos juntos por algo como esto y ahora que nos separamos…-suspira se deja caer- como puede ser tan descuidada…

-Pues tienes que decírselo…por mucho que lo desprecie el tiene derechos

-Despues de firmar el divorcio no antes

-Porqueeeeee….

-Porque ya hemos discutido mucho…esa situación…y si se lo digo antes pensara que es una estrategia para retenerlo cosa que en absoluto deseo

-Pues si el piensa eso es porque tiene pura mierda en la cabeza y no te conoce bien desde hace años…

-Supongo que tenemos una visión distorcionada del otro, de otra forma no estaríamos al borde del divorcio…

-mmmmm eso es verdad ¿y de cuanto estas?

-seis semanas

-Pues no se si felicitarte por el divorcio por el bicho o por ambas cosas…

Katniss esta a punto de decir algo, cuando Gale sale de la penumbra.

-Pues creo que solo tendras que felicitarla por una…

Su cara es de molestia. La de Katniss es como la de un fantasma. Estan serios, se miran, pelea segura.

-Pues bueno- Johanna se levanta- me retiro…creo que aquí va a correr sangre…nos vemos descerebrada…y pues bueno…tres de tres Hawthorne que buena puntería…

Johanna sale dejando a esos dos enfrascados en una discusión, larga en la que no puede haber mas ganadores que los chicos, bueno eso es lo que se dicen el uno al otro. Pero la realidad es que no siempre las decisiones que se creen las mas correctas son las mejores.

Todos los planes cambian, afectan la vida de muchas personas. El anuncio de un nuevo hermano toma por sorpresa a Vic, pero lo que el no sabia es que el anuncio alternativo era el divorcio de sus padres, cosa que no ocurre. Deciden hacer un esfuerzo mas, por la estabilidad de los chicos. Claro que los niños no lo saben. Gale y Katniss estan mas distantes que nunca aunque resultaron ser muy buenos actores, por lo menos para sus hijos. Vic se entusiasma tiempo después cuando se entera que será un niño. Hazzelle no comprende bien pero poco a poco la van integrando a la idea de que ya no será la más pequeña sino que habrá un bebé. Eso provoca un poco de berrinches al principio pero con amor, paciencia y un poco e disciplina pone de su parte y lo supera. Gale no cambia su estilo de vida, mitad en DC y mitad en NY. Trata de estar al pendiente de Katniss y los niños. Mejor atención mejor servicio médico. Le ha dado una encomienda muy seria a Vic, debe cuidar de su madre y hermana en su ausencia, le chico se toma el asunto en serio. Su padre le ha dado un equipo telefónico de nueva generación para estar siempre en contacto.

Katniss esta próxima a tomar su licencia por maternidad, una tarde llega con los chicos y se escucha gran alboroto en la parte posterior de la casa. Van a revisar, a parecer tendrán nuevo vecinos. Eso los toma por sorpresa ya que la propiedad con la que colinda su patio trasero es muy, muy amplia de hecho es una casa grande en construcción y terreno basto. Su dueño el señor Friededrich hace poco se mudo a Florida pero no había podido vender su casa por el monto elevado que pedia por ella, que bien lo valia era amplia y hermosa, pero alguien podría pagar esa cantidad por una casa moderna en una mejor ubicación. Los patios no estan cercados, el de la casa vecina es como un pequeño bosque a través del que se pueden distinguir figuras que van y vienen ingresando muebles. Alguien les mira, dos figuras comienzan a acercarse, a ellos. Un hombre un una mujer.

Les hacen señas.

-Hola somos sus nuevos vec…

Ambas partes se quedan estupefactas en cuanto se reconocen.

-¿Katniss?

-¿Peeta?

-¡Tio Peeta, Tia Delly!- dice Vic que ya es bastante alto para su edad.

-¡Vic!- dice Delly emocionada- Que grande estas –mira a laa niña tomada de la mano de su hermano-¿Y tu debes ser la adorable Hazzelle?- la niña asiente y sonríe- hermosa

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Katniss mira fijamente a Peeta

-Acabamos de comprar la casa-el mira a la mujer embarazada de nuevo- Delly, ella…ella

-Yo la escogi…me encantó desde que la vi…- tiene una amplia sonrisa…¡Felicidades!- es un gritito de sincera camaradería- ¡Nuevo bebé! ¿Qué será?

-Un niño…

-Tendre un hermanito- dice Hazzelle

-Que bien…felicidades…-dice Peeta un poco serio

-Nosotros aun no sabemos que será el nuestro ¿verdad?- dice Delly dulcemente. Mirando a su marido que estas serio.

-Asi es…

Eso toma a Katniss por sorpresa. Delly y Peeta también tendrán un bebé después de casi cuatro años de matrimonio.

-Felicidades a ambos- dice, es sincera.

-¿Entonces ustedes también tendrá un bebé?-dice Vic

-Si.y según veo tu hermanito y el nuestro serán de la misma edad…que felicidad…la familia crece…

Peeta mira la hora. Luego observa a Delly.

-Fue un placer verlos y saber que somos vecinos…de nuevo…es hora anda…-le dice a Delly

-Que preciso eres…

-Tenemos que serlo, anda…

-Buenos ¿cenamos mañana?- dice ella mirando a Katniss y los chicos que esperan la aprobación de su madre.

-De acuerdo…

Todos sonríen.

-Perfecto…los esperamos entonces…

Katniss mira como se alejan. Peeta toma a Delly del brazo con delicadeza.

-No tan rápido…es solo el medicamento- señala ella

-Ya sabes que no debes fatigarte

-este dia ha sido emocionante…

-YA lo creo…

Muy a lo lejos pueden ver como un hombre y una mujer pelirrojos con ropa de hospital. Les da alcance.


	9. Chapter 9

La gente en la habitación está pendiente, atenta, observan en el centro de la habitación como las hábiles manos del hombre rubio cobrizo y ojos verde mar se deslizan por las teclas del piano suena la Ballade no 1 in G minor de Chopin. Al terminar esta todos aplauden maravillados.

-Hora de cenar anuncia Delly- sonriente y encantada. Le agrada ver su casa llena de gente, siempre soñó con una familia grande, pero sabía que esa nunca sería posible.

Los invitados se levantan. Katniss y sus dos hijos, Finnick y Annie que acababan de mudarse hacia un par de semanas desde Londres a la ciudad. Johanna había sido invitada pero como siempre estaba en algún lugar de Arizona persiguiendo algún sociópata.

-Les va a encantar- señala la mujer- Sae es una magnifica cocinera y lleva esta casa en orden…

-Lo creo- Annie mira la acogedora casa- es hermosa en verdad

-Llevó un poco de tiempo renovarla pero me gusto el resultado.

Finnick les sigue de cerca con la pequeña Hazzelle en brazos. Vic lleva a su madre de la mano. Todos entran al comedor, Sae y su nieta adolescente han colocado todo en la mesa para que los comensales se sirvan a gusto. Se retiran.

-¿Dónde esta Peeta?- dice Finnick

-Oh peleándose en el patio de atrás con unos faroles que ha mandado a colocar, no le agrada la penumbra de atrás, es peligrosa para los niños. Quiere que tengan un lugar seguro donde jugar.

-Que considerado- dice Annie- Oye ve por él ¿si?- mira a Finn

-De acuerdo, anda hormiguita abajo- deja a la niña en el suelo, esta se va con su madre. El inicia su caminata pero Annie le alcanza apenas es un susurro.

-Habla con él porfavor…su enojo no puede ser perpetuo

-De acuerdo, tu déjamelo…regreso en un momento.

Annie vuelve a la mesa. Finnick se va al patio trasero. Peeta Mellark revisa con cuidado los faroles, comprueba que la mayor parte el lugar este iluminada.

-Se que te gustan esos faroles pero ya va siendo hora de cenar…

-Solo un momento- dice sin verle. Mira una vez mas el espacio.

-No puedes seguir molesto…¿sabes? Ella esta preocupada…

-¿Por eso organizó la cena?

-No, lo hizo porque quería mostrarnos su hogar.

-¿Hogar?

-Anda amigo…ya deja esta situación en paz, solo, solo se feliz…es una bendición.

-Ella me traicionó, me engañó…yo, yo confiaba en ella. LO que me hizo…- es un bufido

-Que malhumorado.

-¿No te sentirías igual tu?

-Supongo que si.

Se acerca hasta quedar frente a su amigo. Mete sus manos en el bolsillo.

-Sabes en cierto sentido te envidio un poco ahora…

-¿Por qué?

-mmm tu estas ya construyendo tu familia…yo por otra parte…

-Tienes a Annie

-Si pero hemos estado ocupados en nuestras carreras, ella es una excelente cirujano esta desarrollando técnicas nuevas para evitar las amputaciones y cosas relacionadas con las prótesis es la mejor en esa rama…por eso cuando le ofrecieron esta oportunidad no dude en decirle que aceptara, iría al fin del mundo con ella…

-Tu eres un excelente neurocirujano

-Lo se, por eso sabia que tendría trabajo donde fuera…ahora tengo muchas propuestas…no me malentiendas creo que nos amamos, a pesar del tiempo, hemos tenido nuestras etapas difíciles…y eso…mi abuela Mags dice que no quiere morir sin conocer algún bisnieto…

-Entonces deberías ponerte a fabricar un pequeño Finn en lugar de seguir especializándote

-Eso no ha sido posible momentáneamente

-¿Una situación filosófica?

-Fisiológica, diría yo, no está muy clara la "situación" pero igual no hemos visitado muchos médicos ni lo hemos intentado demasiado

-Lo siento, no lo sabia.

-No hablamos mucho de eso entre nosotros, mucho menos con otros…asi que pronto seras el flamante padre de un bebé ¿y eso no te pone feliz?

-No…-dice serio- ya sabes por que…

-Fuera de las maquinaciones de tu esposa y tu orgullo herido ¿que te impide ser feliz?…

-No se que pasaba por la cabeza de Delly…-comienza a enojarse- ella, ella…esto no debía pasar…yo confié en ella.

-Ella te ama, no comprendo sus intenciones pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…tienes aquí todo un arsenal…dos enfermeros en dos turnos, Sae y su nieta, Katniss compartiendo la puerta trasera, Annie y yo…el hospital está cerca…nada puede salir mal. RELAJATE.

-Y todo puede salir mal…¿no entiendes?...¡Ella me enfurece!...sabia que dado su estado de salud lo peor que podía pasar era esto, no debía embarazarse yo tomaba precauciones…¡Me he pasado los últimos años tratando de mantenerla con vida y…!

Esta rojo de ira. Finnick se alarma un poco, sabe lo que puede pasar. Los gritos se escuchan en la cocina, no las palabras pero si la exaltación, el enfermero de guardia se levanta y camina rápidamente hasta donde los dos rubios hablan.

-Escucha, escucha- Finnick intenta calmarlo- respira hondo- su interlocutor parece repetirse algo en voz baja una y otra vez- ¿tomaste tu medicina?- no recibe respuesta, escucha como se acerca el enfermero. Se gira le hace una señal de que se quede donde esta. Peeta sigue hablando en voz baja- Peeta, concéntrate –se miran a los ojos. Las pupilas de Peeta Mellark estan dilatadas muy dilatadas- ¿Tomaste tu medicamento?

Respira hondo.

-Si…- quedan algunos minutos en silencio.

Los dos se relajan.

-¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

-Viernes…

-¿Dónde estas?

-En DC, en mi nueva casa…¿tuve un…un…?

-No, no pasó nada…

El enfermero los mira. Se va a casa. Finnick decide no tocar mas el caso.

-Escucha, me muero de hambre ¿vamos a cenar?

-De acuerdo- dice calmado, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado- me agradó el diseño, es amplia- dice es una combinación muy similar a la del Peeta joven, muy joven- Sabes que Katniss y yo somos vecinos de nuevo…

-Eso escuche…¿lo hiciste a propósito?

-Que va, Delly eligió la casa.

LA cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Peeta y Delly hablaban maravillas de la casa y preguntaban cosas sobre el vecindario a Katniss, que percivio un cambio de humor en Peeta de esta tarde a este momento. Ayer y hoy antes de hablar con Finnick parecía otro molesto, un poco irracional. Ahora se veía alegre, sonriente, amable, casi como el niño con el que creció. Pero lo que podía notar es que tanto este Peeta como el anterior era total y completamente amable y cariñoso con los niños.

Mas tarde están en la sala de entretenimiento enseñando a Vic a jugar billar, Annie conversa con Hazzelle. Katniss esta en la cocina terminando de arreglar los platos con Delly, estan solas. Las dos mujeres miran a Peeta con Vic como le enseña a jugar frente a un sonriente Finnick.

-Siempre supe que el seria un gran padre algún dia- señala Delly sonriendo

-Si, supongo el siempre tuvo ese don con los niños, les da seguridad.

-El ama mucho a tu hijo ¿sabes?...lo adora…cuando lo conocí no paraba de hablar de él de como empezó a hablar, como gracias a él aprendió a cambiar pañales, hacer mamilas…

-Johanna y el fueron un gran equipo de apoyo…

-Tampoco paraba de hablar de ti…-mira con afecto a esos dos

-Si, nos conocemos desde los cinco, siempre fuimos como hermanos…

-Tu y yo sabemos que él no lo veía asi…estaba locamente enamorado de ti

Katniss se incomoda.

-No es un reproche ni una ofensa, eres una buena mujer, eres fuerte, y bonita…-presiente una advertencia de territorialidad pero Katniss se sorprende- me da gusto que seamos vecinas…tal vez que seamos amigas…tengo pocas amigas sabes…Una sola, mi mejor amiga Madge…mi dama de honor en la boda…tal vez no la recuerdes

Y si la recuerda en los días de la boda estuvo conversando mucho con Gale, muy animadamente en la cena de ensayo, en el festejo ¿Por qué recuerda eso? Era una mujer a la que nunca mas había vuelto a ver.

-Levemente, si…-mentirosa se dice asi misma

-Hablamos poco. Yo estoy de viaje casi todo el tiempo y ella bueno tiene sus propias ocupaciones, de hecho también está esperando a su primer bebé...será una niña…ella esta feliz…en fin…quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea…¿de acuerdo?

Katniss esta a punto de contestar pero el griterío provocado por los tres hombres las distrae.

-¡Viste eso mamá! Lo hice aprendo rápido

-Muy rápido…-señala Peeta

Las semanas pasan. Katniss ha tomado su licencia. Es verano. Vic se ha negado a viajar con sus abuelos por la cercanía del nacimiento del nuevo bebé. Su padre y el hablan todas las noches le da novedades de lo que ocurre en su ausencia. Su madre va las consultas médicas. Esta esta en la ventana de atrás mirando como su tio Peeta ayuda a su tia Delly a salir al patio.

-¿Qué miras?- su madre se acerca

-A tio Peeta con tia Delly

Katniss esta preocupada mirando a esos dos. Las cosas no son fáciles, no se tiene todo. Fue impactante para ella enterarse por boca de la misma Delly hacia un tiempo cuando notó como a medida que el embarazo avanzaba ella se deterioraba…mucho…

Aquel dia Peeta tenia que salir estaba vestido impolutamente. Entra a la habitación donde Delly esta recostada, a su lado ya esta Katniss quien se ha ofrecido a ayudar. Se acerca y sonríe. Huele muy bien. Se queda de pie. Las dos mujeres le miran. Entonces el sonríe.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que me quede?...Puedo cancelar…yo…

-No, esta bien. Tienes que ir- dice suavemente-ademas Katniss me acompaña…

-Ve yo estaré con ella.

Los dos se sonríen. A Katniss le parece extraño que salga ya que el no se ha despegado de Delly para nada. Le agrada lo que ve. Entonces Peeta sonríe forzadamente.

-Tenemos cosas de mujeres de las que hablar- señala Delly

-Bueno, entonces me voy…-se inclina y la besa suavemente

-Te ves muy bien- dice Delly sonriente acomodando levemente su corbata

-Oh yo lo se…

-Si claro…

Peeta mira a Katniss.

-Tengo que verme bien, voy a ver a una de mis novias…

-Si…tiene tantas novias que no se como hace para tenerlas a todas a gusto.

-Claro soy un hombre muy ocupado pero todo sea por las mujeres de mi vida.

Katniss le mira desconcertada. Delly rie un poco.

-En fin, salúdala de mi parte ¿si?

-Claro, ella estará encantada…

-Llévale las galletas que tanto le gustan, dile que son de mi parte.

El sonríe.

-Esta bien, le daré tus saludos…

Sale de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres. Mas tarde mientras Sae daba de merendar a los chicos ellas conversaban. Katniss le ayudaba a recostarse.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- dijo la pálida mujer

-No…

-eres muy mala mentirosa ¿sabes?- ella respira con dificultad

-Eso dicen…pero tu estarás bien…

-Tal vez si, tal vez no…todo parece apuntar a esto último pero sabes…creo en los milagros…deseo poder ver a mi bebé tenerlo entre mis brazos por un tiempo…eso sería un milagro para mi

LA mujer sonríe.

-Lo harás, ya lo veras…por eso debes estar tranquila.

-Peeta me odia por esto…

-No, el solo, esta aterrado como cualquier hombre en su situación.

-Me odia, secretamente lo hace, no me perdonará nunca y lo comprendo.

-No te odia…

-Sabes siempre he estado enferma desde muy joven, me pronosticaron una enfermedad difícil de comprender, incurable, de la que no tiene caso hablar…

-La medicina moderna puede…

-LA medicina de nuestro tiempo tiene sus limites, me pase toda a vida viajando, revisando médicos, pero me canse. No mas. NO quería seguir siendo su conejillo. Decidí vivir mi vida lo corta o larga que fuera. Me pronosticaron una muerte segura a los 12 y mira que lo he superado…después conocí a Peeta. Lo adore desde el momento en que lo conocí. Encantador, guapo…el ama la vida…tanto que me contagio…cuando comenzamos a acercarnos le hable con la verdad…no quería que se casara conmigo por lastima, le dije que solo quería una aventura, pero el dijo que se respetaba demasiado para ser la aventura de alguien y que si yo me respetaba no pensaría que no merecía un amor completo.

Las dos sonríen.

-Asi es él- señala Katniss

-En fin. Mi salud es fluctuante por eso viajamos constantemente buscando climas que e permitieran estar bien. El asunto funcionó un tiempo. Despues estuviera donde estuviera sabia que de todos modos moriré, pronto. Un embarazo era impensable, los médicos dijeron que tenia pocas probabilidades de salir avante, porque debía dejar mis medicamentos para no dañar al bebé eso pone en riesgo mi salud. Y precisamente el uso de mis medicamentos esta contrapuesto a los anticonceptivos. Peeta se tomó el asunto muy en serio, preservativos, lleva el conteo del ciclo.

-Asi demuestra su amor protegiendo a los que ama.

-Si pero no contaba con que yo le haría una jugada…-sonrie levemente

-¿A que te refieres?- Katniss le mira fijamente

-¿Sabes eso de que los preservativos y las agujas no se llevan? –ella rie un poco y tose.

Katniss la mira fijamente. Su cara debe reflejar muchas cosas.

-Peeta y tu se parecen tanto esa misma cara puso él cuando se lo confese. Y después pasó a la ira. –la mujer de cabello obscuro no la juzga pero le parece muy poco honesto haberle hecho a Peeta- en fin por eso el nunca me perdonará

-¿Puedo preguntar por que lo hiciste?¿Acaso vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por esto?

-¿Y me lo preguntas?¿Despues del asunto de Vic? Eso cambio toda tu vida.

-Es diferente, mi vida no estaba en riesgo

-No, tu vida estaba en riesgo la que vida que planeaste ya nunca pudo ser.

-no estoy de acuerdo…

-Esta bien…no llegaremos a un acuerdo…¿Por qué lo hice?...mmmm sabía que de todos modos moriría, y llámame egoísta pero no quería dejarle solo…al menos ahora su me voy…no estará solo. Tendrá una razón por la que levantarse todos los días. Alguien a quien amar por el resto de su vida, sin medida. Tiene tanto amor por dar…este bebé…esta niña lo mantendrá con los pies en la tierra aunque yo no este…

-¿Sera una niña?

-Si. Y amará tanto a su padre como él a ella. Yo estaré tranquila sabiendo que esta acompañado.

La puerta suena. Peeta aparece. Las dos nos miramos.

-Hola ya he regresado, muchas gracias- me mira

-No hay porque…nos vemos…voy a casa…

-De acuerdo Darius te acompañara.

-Solo debo cruzar el patio trasero…

-Estas a punto de dar a luz…mujer…

Una noche Katniss esta en la cocina con sus hijos siente un dolor agudo sin previo aviso su fuente se rompe el dolor es intenso, esta a punto de llamar al 911, cuando Vic ya ha tomado el teléfono minutos después aparece Peeta que sin decir mas, la carga y la lleva al frente de la casa en brazos. Al tiempo que le dice a Sae que lleve a Vic y Hazelle a la casa. En el frente ya los espera el auto con un chofer adentro, hasta donde entiende es un amigo de Peeta que estaba de visita.

Ella resiste el dolor no se queja. El esta muy atento.

-Tranquila si…solo recuerda tus clases de respiración

-Eso hago…

Los dos están tensos.

-esto es un Dejavu –dice ella para calmarse un poco

-Oh si ahora somos mas viejos…cariño-acaricia su cabello-

-Y también sera un niño…

-Lo sé

Llegan al hospital y ya el personal los espera. No se separa de la camilla. Junto a los médicos especialistas se aparece Finnick, pues Delly le ha llamado para avisarle.

-Hola…-quieres un azucarillo-mira a Katniss mientras está a punto de entrar a una sala

-no estoy para bromas Odair

-Noten la fuerza eso es una mujer fiera, está en una crisis y resiste…estarás bien querida, la doctora Fletcher es un excelente obstetra te tratara bien le dije que vas de mi parte…-mira como se la llevan y ella puede escuchar e imaginar la escena, como Finnick toma la actitud imita la voz de un médico mayor y pescando a Peeta de la ropa dice-

-Y tu que creiste jovencito ¿Qué hasta aquí llegaste?, pues no, estas de suerte jovencito- dice mirándolo maliciosamente

-Pero que demooo…

-Nada de peros jovencito,-Finnick que es conocido y deseado por todo el personal femenino del hospital habla- enfermera dele una bata a nuestro valiente y prematuro padre…

-Oh, no esto no es un Dejavu es una pesadilla-dice Peeta a punto de reír histéricamente, Finnick lanza levemente a Peeta hacia la enfermera que sin más se lleva a Peeta le explica cosas. Obedece a Finnick nunca lo cuestionaría. Este ultimo rie mientras observa a su amigo ir confundido pero sin protestar.

Sin embargo esta vez el asunto no fue fácil fue muchos más difícil que la primera vez. Peeta estuvo con ella cada momento. Practicaron una cesarea. La anestesia aun asi fue local, querían que estuviera consiente por cualquier cosa. Peeta no dejaba de prestar atención y darle palabras de aliento. Su voz era suave y calmada. Ella estaba preocupada mucho, pero intentaba controlarse. El personal creía que eran una pareja bastante estable, amable y solidaria.

Cuando el bebé salio, no lloró estaba morado, y tenia el cordón enredado en el cuello. El silencio hizo a los dos preocuparse.

-¿Qué pasa?-la voz de ella era angustiosa- No llora ¿Por qué no llora?

-El va a estar bien…ya lo atienden mira fijamente a los médicos maniobrando mientras otro equipo se encarga de cerrar.

-¿Peeta?

-Dales un minuto mas, porfavor, porfavov –susurro esto ultimo

Por fin el llanto del bebé inundo la sala. Su madre se relajó de inmediato, comenzó a llorar.

-Traelo ¿si?- dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

-De acuerdo

Y Una enfermera se acerca con ell pequeño, se lo entrega al que cree es el padre del niño.

-Felicidades- dice al tiempo que le da al niño

-Gracias- dice por inercia- hola amigo- su voz es suave- el bebé la reconoce es una de las voces que escucho estando dentro de su madre- estas muy bien, eres fuerte. Vamos para que conozcas a tu mamí…

Estando junto a la mujer inclina al niño. Ella aaun llora de emoción.

-Hola bebé ¿estas bien? Quisiera cargarte pero no puedo.

Le sonríe.

-Me da gusto que estes bien- Peeta acerca al niño para que su madre le bese

\- Hola Rory…mi pequeñito…

Ninguno de los dos presta atención pero su pulsera de identificación dice R. Mellark ya que le habían tomado los datos a este en cuanto metieron a Katniss al quirófano y el se preparaba para acompañarlos. Pensaron que por como se hablaban era un matrimonio. Mas tarde mientras Katniss se recuperaba y Peeta estaba en la sala de espera, Finnick visitó los cuneros esperando conocer al nuevo Hawthorne se preocupo cuando no aparecia el registro, pero se partió de risa en cuanto vio en el registro del dia de hoy la fecha hora y nacimiento de Rory Mellark. Con el animo y humor que se le caracteriza les dijo a las enfermeras su error, ellas de inmediato corrigieron. Finnick se quedo con el brazalete como souvenir.

Gale Hawthorne llegó horas después a la ciudad viajó en cuanto le informaron del nacimiento del niño, claro algunas horas después de su nacimiento real ya que había estado en una "junta" importante. Y ahí estaba una vez más frente a Katniss, ahora rodeado de Vic y Hazzelle, los padres de ella habían llegado antes. Effie estaba mas que feliz. En cuanto entró Hymitch le miro molesto.

-Hasta que apareces…-dijo en voz baja-ya se te ha hecho costumbre no estar presente en el nacimiento de tus hijos…

No dijo nada. Sus hijos le saludaron felices. Se acercó al nuevo bebé. Vic tenía 14 años y Hazzelle 4, por algún motivo aunque sabía que este pequeño también era su hijo había algo que faltaba. No fue como la primera vez que vio en foto a Vic o lo cargo con casi dos años. O la emoción desbordante de estar presente en el nacimiento de Hazzelle. Esa sensación odiosa la atribuyo al momento y la manera en que nació pero no era culpa del pequeño. Así que lo miro fijamente, lo tuvo entre sus brazos, le sonrió y desee el mejor porvenir para el pequeñin.

La bienvenida de Rory a casa fue un festejo rodeado mucha, mucha gente. Sus abuelos, amigos de su madre, los Mellark. La navidad esta vez se festejaría en casa, lo planearon asi ya que Delly no podía viajar, y asi habría mucha gente para ayudar.

Un mes después de Rory, se programó la cirugía de Delly, ya que el bebé parecía estar sufriendo y ella necesitaba con desesperación sus medicamentos, seria extraída y puesta en la incubadora.

No era de extrañarse bajo esas circunstancias que días previos a su intervención Delly tuviera una reunión a puerta cerrada con el abogado de la familia para arreglar todo lo referente a su testamento y asuntos legales. Peeta insistió en que eso no era necesario. Aun asi debo hacerlo. A puerta cerrada ella tuvo una reunión con Gale Hawthorne que era ni mas ni menos que el abogado de la familia.

A través del cristal observaba la cirugía que traería al mundo a su hija. Le molestaba un poco que los doctores no le permitieran estar cerca como con Rory, pero esta vez estaba en riesgo la salud de Delly y la bebé dado que la salud de las dos era frágil y no podían arriesgarse a una infección por contaminación.

Finnick estaba con él, Gus también había viajado desde Europa para compañar a su mejor amigo. Los padres de Delly y su hermano menor también estaban aquí. Fueron horas angustiosas, ella tuvo dos paros cardiacos pero resistio, estaba grave pero estable. La salud de la bebé era delicada, la metieron a la incubadora, el se sintió devastado solo con la idea de verla asi.

Mas tarde le permitieron verla. Ahí estaba su pequeña, conectada a aparatos, vigilada 24 horas. No quedia despegarse de ella. A través de un guante plástico acaricio aquel pequeño cuerpecito.

-Hola, pequeñita, soy yo, tu papi, el tipo loco que conversaba contigo en las noches…-esta a punto de llorar- yo…necesito, quiero que te pongas bien, quiero que resistas, yo te amo…todos te amamos mucho…tienes mucha, mucha familia aquí…anda debes ponerte bien…escuchaste Prim…mi niña con nombre de flor…

Estuvo largo tiempo en el lugar hasta que la enfermera le dijo que el horario de visita había terminado. Una vez afuera, busco un lugar apartado y se dejo caer en un sillón las lagrimas inundaron su rostro, se sentía culpable, esto debía ser un castigo por haber rechazado a su pequeña en un principio. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan frío y egoísta?. Estaba meditando sobre eso cuando sintió una mano sobre su espalda, era un tacto calido, y luego una voz.

-ellas van a estar bien, las dos…

Era Katniss, la dura y seca Katniss. Y como siempre él, era el débil niño que se derrumbaba con tanta facilidad. Solo la miro a través de la nublada vista.

-ellas son mi mundo…yo…no es que no quisiera a Prim…es que tenia miedo de perder a su madre…y ella no estaba en planes…oh por Dios soy tan estúpido…

-No eres estúpido…¿Prim? Asi le pusiste…por…

-Si Primrose como las prímulas alrededor de casa, y en el parque…recuerdas que cuando éramos niños y jugábamos…

-Nuestra hija se llamaba Primrose- susurra ella, ese era un recuerdo tan lejano, casi lo había olvidado.

-Y la llamábamos Prim…-hace una pausa-Delly escucho esa historia de Cressida…de mamá…y le pareció muy dulce, le gusto el nombre…si era niño yo elegiría el nombre pero si era niña ella lo haría… y elogio Primrose.

Los dos permanecieron juntos un rato mas.

-Vine a buscarte porque Delly pronto saldrá de la anestesia y es mejor que estes con ella. Tus suegros preguntan por ti. Su mejor amiga Madge llego para verla.

-¿Madge?...pero no hace mucho ella también tuvo a su bebé

-eso ha dicho y le ha dejado en el hotel con la niñera…ha hecho un esfuerzo para ver a su amiga

El proceso de recuperación para Delly fue largo y difícil, por el contrario el de la pequeña Primrose fue rápido, todo gracias a los cuidados de su familia y amigos. Todos los días Peeta la visitaba. Para alimentarse, pensaban darle una formula lactea pues la leche de su madre no era factible. Sin embargo en un acto de amor fraterno y agradecimiento Katniss Everdeen apoyo a su mejor amigo. Todos los días acudía a pasar un par de horas dándole calor a la pequeña y alimentándola. Era fácil amar a la adorable pequeñita que se aferraba a la vida, tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules como los de Peeta. Le cantaba canciones de cuna tal y como había hecho a sus propios hijos.

Johanna también venia e igual que Katniss acurrucaba a la niña contra su cuerpo. Como siempre hacia bromas irónicas. Pero estaba todo lo que podía apoyando.

Delly salió de su estado de gravedad pero su salud nunca se recuperó, estaba crónicamente cansada, requería reposo, atención continua. Peeta insistía en que tal vez debía ser como antes, viajar y vivir en lugares acordes a la necesidades. Pero hubo dos cosas, los médicos dijeron que era impensable que Delly viajara constantemente y Delly dijo que estaba cansada de viajar, que Prim necesitaba estabilidad un hogar y este era su hogar, aquí estaba su familia.

Katniss y Gale tampoco se recuperaron, su relación era fría y distante ya nisiquiera tenian ganas de pelear pero como siempre no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver. Katniss se las arreglaba para sacar a flote la situación de los chicos. Pero tenia que reconocer que tenia mucha ayuda. Vic tenia casi 16 años ahora podía ir solo a la escuela, y llevar a su hermana. Rory debía estar en la guardería pero tanto Peeta como Delly habían insistido en que estaría mejor en casa con ellos, ya que asi Prim no estaría sola, eso le ayudaría a compartir. Tenia personal de sobra. Dos pares de enfermeros de planta, Sae y su nieta, y una niñera profesional. Ademas de Peeta que era un gran niñero, decía Delly.

-Everdeen- Rupert Cray el supervisor de Katniss se acerca a ella

-¿Señor?

-haz meditado la propuesta

-Si, pero no es factible para mi.

-escucha eres una gran agente, una de las mejores…desde mi perspectiva haz estado muy desperdiciada solo son cuatro meses de capacitación en Quantico seras miembro de una fuerza especial hay muchos que te han recomendado y otros que e quieren ahí. Eres una gran tiradora, que decir de tus records. No desperdicies este oportunidad vale oro.

-no puedo dejar a mis hijos solos por 4 meses…

-Piensalo…- tu limite es el lunes.

Johanna y Katniss platicaban en el pórtico trasero, mientras bebían una cerveza. Los chicos dormían.

-Dile al inútil de Gale que se haga cargo de ellos son solo 4 meses son sus hijos también

-¿Crees que no lo he hablado con él?

-Y que dijo

-Que es imposible, que no puede estar de fijo aquí, y un montón de tonterías mas…

-Si esto se hiciera trabajaríamos juntas

-¿Tu fuiste invitada?

-Desde luego descerebrada solo quieren a los mejores para esta fuerza de trabajo.

-¿Quieren a los mejores en donde?

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron cuando de entre los arboles apareció Peeta Mellark.

-IDIOTA- casi te disparo. Afirma Johana Mason con su arma entre las manos

-¿Idiota yo? Que adulto responsable apunta un arma en una zona residencial donde lo mas grave que ha pasado es que un mapache o ardilla tire el basurero.

-Ahí esta la clave dijiste responsable- señala Katniss

-Cierto

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a dejar el libro de Hazzelle lo dejo hoy en casa.

-Gracias

-¿A dónde iras cuatro meses?

-A ningún lado- dice un poco nostálgica

-eso es porque no quiere debería presionar Hawthorne a que se haga cargo de los chicos por esos cuatro meses.

Peeta rie.

-O si desde luego que lo hará, dejará todo en Nueva York.

Johanna mira con reproche.

-Escucha Katniss creo que haz dado mucho por tus hijos, ellos comprenderán que tienes que ir. No hay problema Delly y yo podemos cuidarlos. Hay espacio en casa, tenemos recursos, y queremos a los chicos.

-NO. No es su responsabilidad.

-¿Prefieres que llame a Hymitch y le diga lo estúpido y egoísta que es tu marido? Y ellos vendrán de seguro a cuidarlos pero antes de eso le meterá unos dos balazos a Gale.

-¿Por qué estan tan insistentes?

-Tienes un futuro brillante, haz estancado tu carrera por el bien de tus hijos te mereces esto.

Y asi fue por cuatro meses Katniss Everdeen entrenó en Quanntico junto con el resto del grupo de trabajo especial. Tenia derecho a hablar con sus hijos por conferencia electrónica cada viernes. Ellos estaban bien, cuidados por Peeta y Delly, pasaban tiempo con su padre que como siempre pasaba de Lunes a Miercoles con él. Bueno al menos Vic y Hazzelle porque Rory al no pasar tanto tiempo con el lloraba con desesperación cuando Gale trataba de llevarlo con ellos. Los adultos prefieren entonces no someter al pequeño a semejante tortura ya que Gale tampoco tenía paciencia y mucho menos ganas de lastimar al niño. Le daba una punzada de enojo cuando el niño en medio de lagrimas y llanto desgarrador llamada a Peeta: Papá, papito…yo en casa…yo no malo…no quiero ir, pero sabia reconocer y se decía tu tienes la culpa no pasas tiempo con el niño. Al mismo tiempo la niña de Peeta lloraba porque aquel hombre malo deseaba llevarse a su hermanito. Y entonces era todo un drama Peeta cargando a los dos niños que lloraban un porque no quería irse y la niña porque creía que querían robarse a su hermano.

Vic había dicho que no había problema que podía hacerse cargo de todo, y de hecho fue de gran ayuda pero Gale no deseaba darle al chico una carga que no era suya. Hazzelle estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con su padre. Para ella era su mundo, amaba y admiraba a su padre, lo extrañaba cuando no estaba. Gale extrañaba a su pequeña. En ausencia de madre había regalado un auto a Vic, según el para que llevara a su hermana y ayudara a su madre.

El grupo especial de tareas resulto en verdad algo interesante y absorbente. El líder era un hombre amable pero decidido pero amable llamado Cinna Kravitz, muy experimentado, diplomático por naturaleza, experto en negociación de rehenes. Finch era la experta analista informática, especialista en sistemas informaticos, una chica pelirroja de tez pálida, astuta y brillante, además era su agente de enlace. Brad Pemberton había sido oficial de la armada en medio oriente experto en explosivos, Chris Preston un experto perfilador y además forense, muy eficaz en su labor. Por su puesto Johanna Mason también perfiladora y muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, experta en armas, Katniss no lo sabe pero trabajó en grupos especiales que interrogaban terroristas dentro y fuera del país. Katniss por su parte demostró ser una eficaz tiradora tuvo un entrenamiento de francotiradora, hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella era la experta analista de financiera podía encontrar cuentas bancarias ficticias.

Vic estaba feliz y le gustaba presumir que su madre era un agente de campo del departamento de justicia. Hazzelle la extrañaba pero todo le decían que debía comprender a su madre. Su padre la consentía cuando estaba aquí. Eso era suficiente para ella. Peeta y Delly se alentaban a Katniss a seguir adelante con su carrera, le ayudaban con los chicos. Viajaba constantemente, pero atrapar a los malos valia la pena. Eso se decía y le decía a sus hijos.

Por su parte la situación médica de Delly era cada vez más complicada, estaba muy deteriorada. La familia de ella se había mudado cerca. Y por común acuerdo habían decidido aun en contra de su voluntad ingresarla en el hospital. LA gente del servicio cuidaba de Prim, Rory y Hazelle. Vic ayudaba en lo que podía. Los días que Gale estaba trataba de ayudar en lo que podía. Sacaba a los chicos un rato a despejarse.

Era otoño, el viento silbaba afuera, debía ser fuerte porque las fuertes ventanas del hospital producían un sondo que atestiguaba el impacto.

-Abre las cortinas- es un susurró de Delly a Peeta.

Estan solos en la habitación del hospital.

-No hay nada que ver…esta obscuro afuera…

-Por favor- insiste ella…

El la complace. Después de abrirlas se aleja y se recuesta junto a ella, esta tan frágil, la toma entre sus brazos. No dice nada, permanecen un rato en silencio.

-Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano- Dice ella suavemente.

-No- dice el y la aprieta un poco.

-Si puede ser en cualquier momento…pero sabes he sido feliz, muy feliz contigo…el tiempo pasa de prisa…no hay modo de cambiarlo…

-No puedes dejarme, no todavía…- su voz se quiebra

-Lo lamento, lamento acerté sufrir…-con esfuerzo y su ayuda se voltea para quedar frente a él- acaricia su rostro y le sonríe

-No se que voy a hacer sin ti…¿a quien le contare lo que pienso, lo que siento?¿A quien le contaré que te extraño?...

-Tienes a Prim a Rory

-Prim…ella…no podrás verla crecer…ella no te conocerá…

-Deje las cartas y los videos

-No es lo mismo- él esta llorando- no podre solo con ella

-Hay mucha gente que te ama cerca…no estas solo…-sonrie y lo besa levemente en la frente…eso me deja mas tranquila si Prim y Rory no estuvieran yo me angustiaría por ti, pero ella esta aqui, es un pedacito de mí que se queda contigo…y Rory te adora te cuidara…los dos te tendrán ocupado…

-¿Por eso lo hiciste?

-Si…incluso la casa, elegí a propósito la casa para que fueramos vecinos de Katniss, ella te quiere…soy una mala y manipuladora persona…¿me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte

El la besa suavemente en los labios…

-Mañana, cuando me vaya no quiero que estés solo…

-NO…

-escucha el tiempo es poco ¿si?

-esta bien…

-No quiero que te quedes solo…no te encierres en ti mismo…no cierres tu corazón a lo que venga…

-Yo…no…no quiero pensar en eso…

-¿Tu me quieres?

-Si…

-No con la pasión que debería ser ¿no lo crees?

-Te he amado desde que nos conocimos

-Mentiroso…se que me quieres pero nada mas…no importa me da gusto lo que hemos tenido…aun asi no importa que…se duerma un poco el amor hasta que llegue la primavera ¿no lo crees? Asi fue para mi cuando te conoci. Pasara lo mismo para ti. Eres bueno.

-Yo…no quiero que te vayas…

-estoy cansada…¿puedes apagar la luz?

-Casi amanece…la noche esta por terminar.

-Mejor tal vez veamos el amanecer

Y en efecto, ese fue el ultimo amanecer que vieron juntos. Ella falleció aquella mañana de Otoño.

Los padre de Delly estaban devastados, un hijo mas que perdían. Si hijo mayor y ahora su hija. Estaban agradecidos con Peeta Mellark por haber pasado tiempo con ella y hacerla feliz. Tambien de que en efecto un pedacito de ella estuviera en la tierra a través de Prim.

Las exequias de Delly se llevaron a cabo en su ciudad natal, amigos, familiares, socios de negocios de la familia se presentaron al lugar. Los amigos de Peeta de la boda se reunieron de nuevo, Finnick, Annie, los Sanada, Gus y una mujer a la que nunca había visto en su vida Katniss Everdeen. Gale asistió por supuesto y jugo con ella a la familia feliz, claro que Rory y Prim no se despegaron en absoluto de Peeta. A ellos se unió por un rato Yoshiyuki Sanada que sentía un gran aprecio por el reciente viudo. Cressida, Castor y Pollux también estaban aquí, Effie, Hymitch. Asi como Plutarch, los Undershee desde luego MAdge era la mejor amiga de Delly. Solo estuvo en la ceremonia y el entierro, se retiró sin hablar con nadie, en absoluto, se veía devastada. Incluso los Hawthorne estaban ahí, entonces Katniss se enteró que también trabajaban para estas familias pudientes como firma contable, no hablo con ellos por supuesto, había mucha, mucha mas gente.

Peeta estaba estaba impecablemente vestido tenia gafas obscuras, los dos niños pegados a el lo abrazaban. Rory y Prim. El sacerdote decía las ultimas plegarias. Peeta apretaba a los dos niños contra si, ellos no comprendían bien lo que pasaba, pero de seguro seria algo malo para que su padre estuviera asi.

Mas tarde la gente estuvo acompañando a los deudos en una recepción. Peeta Mellark no habló con nadie. Ahora Prim estaba entre los brazos de Katniss, si había quedado dormida. Gale cargaba a Hazzelle, Vic a Rory.

La noche llego al lugar, la mayoría de la gente fue despedida, salvo claro los amigos íntimos de Peeta, la familia de este, los Everdeen,Odair. Los Sanada aun en contra de la voluntad de todos se habían ido. Ellos habrían querido irse antes pero decidieron que era mejor pasar la noche aquí. Era la finca donde años atrás Delly y Peeta se había casado.

Katniss no podía dormir, hacia tanto tiempo que Gale y ella no compartían la cama aunque fuera solo para dormir que eso la tenia un poco incomoda. Rory y Vic compartían habitación. Prim y Hazzelle también. Se levantó de la cama, y observo por la ventana. Cerca del lago como hace años vio cuatro figuras distantes. UN hombre fornido y alto, junto a una mujer estaban sentados en una embarcación junto al lago. A unos pasos del lago, dos figuras, una indudablemente era Peeta que se movia erráticamente al igual que la otra figura más alta, de seguro estaban borrachos, Peeta lanza una botella lejos, se tambalea. El otro le hace señas. Se quedan parados un frente al otro, Peeta se pone lo mas derecho que puede el otro, saca algo de un costado de su pantalón, es un arma apunta a Peeta que extiende los brazos. Katniss no tiene tiempo ni de gritar, probablemente le disparo, los dos parecen reírse como desesperados. Se caen de borrachos. Probablemente emitio un pequeño gritito de sorpresa porque sin darse cuenta Gale se ha levantado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice adormilado

-Nada

-¿Nada?¿Que ves?

Se queda junto a ella mira al grupo de cuatro. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Es Peeta? Creo- afirma Katniss-con otros tres…

-Ya veo…

El camina hasta su pantalón saca el teléfono y marca.

-Esta aquí, como que quien, ya sabes quien…haz algo antes de que Havensbee se entere y se moleste…no lo se…no se como…haz tu trabajo…y tráelo a la casa…

Katniss mira a Gale desconcertada. Minutos despues mira como los tres de abajo se alejan en el lago en su embarcación y gente del servicio prácticamente trae a rastras a Peeta Mellark a la casa.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTA: Por favor no juzguen a los personajes duramente creo que trate de retratarlos con los defectos y virtudes que pueden tener las personas. En el fondo son buenos, aunque en ocasiones actuan como idiotas, tendran tiempo de redimirse. Espero les siga gustando la historia.

CAPITULO 10. NUEVA YORK

El grupo de trabajo al que pertenece Katniss Everdeen ha estado trabajando exhaustivamente caso tras caso, pero hay uno en particular que no le ha dejado descansar en absoluto a nadie, precisamente es lo que discuten en este momento.

-Aun con sus antecedentes no podemos dejar de considerar que ahora es una victima…-señala Preston- estos son los resultados de la autopsia, realmente le hicieron sufrir, las marcas muestran demasiada violencia.

Cada uno de los asistentes mira con atención el archivo en sus respectivas tabletas.

-¿Qué piensas jefe?- Brad le mira fijamente

-Lo que todos ustedes con sus matices ya saben, hay un grado de violencia que no debemos dejar desapercibido, Y como saben no es la primera victima, a decir verdad son muchas, demasiadas victimas para un solo ignoto.

-Además no hay una firma o sello…-agrega Johanna

-Deberíamos considerar entonces la posibilidad de que se trata de un grupo…

-Posiblemente…-Cinna se deja caer un poco en su silla.

-Superficialmente uno podría decir que no tienen ninguna conexión, no son de las mismas ciudades, ni clase social, ni educación, clubs, sitios de internet…pero como ya supongo lo han deducido todos ustedes tienen un factor en común- las palabras d Finch resuenan en la sala.

-Son gente que ha cometido delitos pero que por diferentes razones han escapado a la ley- dice Katniss mirando aquel cuerpo destrozado.

-Exacto- señala Finch- revisando sus casos en uno de ellos el caso no se integró como debía, en algunos se sospecha de sobornos, otros tuvieron pura suerte y desde luego en el caso de algunos se sospecha de trafico de influencias.

-Aquí hay violencia, en todos y cada uno de los casos pero no en todos hay saña.

-Eso es confuso ¿no?- Johanna da un sorbo a su café- su modus operandi además es muy fluctuante. Diferente tipo de armas, lesiones…pero de que quedan muertos…-hace una mueca.

Cinna se levanta de su silla y los mira a todos.

-Creo que es mejor que todos se vayan a descansar…por hoy es todo. Hemos tenido una semana muy, muy larga…pensemos esto…hasta mañana…oh si Everdeen disfruta tu días de desacanso, los necesitas.

-Gracias Señor

Katniss Everdeen no quisiera dejar de ir a la oficina esos días lo que menos desea es eso, pero es forzoso que tome las vacaciones, ya que debe pasar tiempo con los chicos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- se acerca Brad

-De acuerdo- dice ella seria

-Iremos a tomar una cerveza ¿se unen?- señala Chris

-No debo ver a los chicos

-De acuerdo- dice un poco decepcionado mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-Saludalos de mi parte descerebrada

-Claro…

Mira a Finch y Cinna revisando algunas cosas. Estan hablando de la nueva recluta que se incorporará en unos días. Cinna le ha dicho que lamenta que esto suceda, entrenar un nuevo elemento con otro fuera de campo, pero asi es esto.

Pasan de las 10 cuando llega a casa, todo esta en silencio, mira la televisión encendida y a Vic frente a ella con el libro en los brazo, dormitando en el sillón, es Viernes y lunes empiezan las vacaciones de Verano. Ella se acerca el chico se levanta como un resorte.

-Hola ma

-Hola ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu cama?

-Te esperaba

Ella se sienta en el mismo sofá al lado de los pies el chico.

-¿Qué tal tu dia?

-Bien, muchos firmaron mi anuario y ya pronto estare en ultimo año después a la universidad- sonríe abiertamente

-Ni lo digas…te voy a extrañar tanto…-le mira fijamente, para ella sigue siendo su niño- que barba te falta afeitarte

El muchacho solo rie.

-¿HAzelle?

-En su cama dormida

-¿Quieres leche?- dice caminando a la cocina

-Si

Se levanta y sigue a su madre. El joven es de la misma estatura de padre, delgado, mucho. Cambio el futbol por el baloncesto hace tiempo. Además nada y corre los 100 metros planos. Sus rasgos son una combinación de sus padres y tiene mejor carácter que los dos, eso lo hace atractivo para las chicas. Pero su madre le ha comentado primero escuela y cuidado con las chicas. Eso de metes la pata siendo adolescente no es el fin del mundo pero es poco recomendable. Los dos se tienen mucha confianza.

Todos piensan que su padre no esté la mitad de semana aquí tiene que ver con su trabajo pero intuye que el asunto no es así, algo se lo dice.

-¿Rory?

-En su habitación, del frente…

Los dos rien. Rory tiene dos casas, dos habitaciones. La de esta casa y la que Peeta le ha acondicionado en la suya desde siempre. Beben leche y conversan un poco más.

-Bueno, por que no descansas, yo ire a ver a Rory y después a Hazzelle.

-¿Quieres que acompañe?

-no es necesario…ya sabes estas dos casas son muy seguras…además…llevo mi arma…

-Cierto- el chico se estira cual largo es- entonces me voy a la cama.

-Descansa

El chico besa a su madre en la mejilla y sube a su habitación. Katniss camina el trecho de su cocina a la de Peeta. Entra sin más. Los enfermeros de guardia juegan cartas mientras escuchan el partido en la televisión. NO los interrumpe. Lo más probable es que Sae y su nieta ya estén acostadas.

Entra a la habitación de Rory, esta muy dormido, lo arropa, acaricia su cabello.

-Buenas noches- lo mira un rato más y se va.

Pasa frente a la habitación de Prim como es s costumbre también entra, la mira un poco destapada, la acomoda y arropa. LA pequeña abre un poco los ojos, le sonríe.

-Hola tia Kat- dice con su dulce voz

-Hola Prim, no quería despertarte- acaricia el rubio cabello de la niña que le sonríe

-¿Me cantas una canción?

-mmmm eso trampa ¿sabes?

-Quería estar mas despierta por si venias pero me quede dormida…cántame una canción ¿si?

-Esta bien pero una pequeña y después a dormir

-Si

LA melodiosa y hermosa voz de la mujer suena en la habitación, es una canción infantil, poco a poco la pequeña Prim se queda dormida. Sale de la habitación para irse directo al sótano que esta acondicionado como estudio de trabajo para Peeta. Lo encuentra ahí en lo suyo. Revisando planos y medidas. Suena el fragmento Domine Jesu del Requiem de Mozart.

-Hola- dice ella tratando de no interrumpir

-Hola- dice sonriéndole.

-¿Trabajando? SI ya sabes lo de siempre

-¿A que hora sale tu vuelo mañana?

-A las 9. Pero hay que estar mas temprano…y no se si recuerdes pero…

-Vic viajara en el avión contigo ira visitar la universidad y regresara mañana mismo.

-Si solo viajaremos juntos y cada quien a lo suyo…¿Cómo me enrede en esto?...-dice lanzando los planos.

-Es una producción cinematográfica, cada año diseñas los escenarios –Ahora suena el Dies Irae- para diferentes películas.

-A eso me refiero es tan absorbente…desearía renunciar

-Cada año dices lo mismo

Los dos se miran fijamente.

-Cierto- dice cerrando los ojos

-¿Y de que será esta?

-mmmm una producción adolescente- una mueca se dibuja en su rostro

-a ya esa donde el protagonista pasa por un montón de pruebas para mostrar su valia…

-Y tiene que elegir entre sus dos grandes amores uno leal y bueno, el otro fuerte pero impetuoso…

Los dos rien.

-¿Tomaras tus vacaciones?- dice él

-si, como siempre…

-SI, los Cartwarigth vendrán en la semana que regreses al trabajo llevaran a los chicos a pasear y ya sabes lo de siempre.

-No me agrada abusar de ellos

-Oh por favor abusa de ellos les encanta tener un montón de niños a su cargo siempre soñaron con tener un montón de nietos. . Ve a descansar Katniss

-¿Me corres?

-NO te ves muy cansada…

-¿Y tu que? No tienes un viaje mañana

-Yo duermo poco- señala el sofá-

-Tienes una cama confortable arriba

-Me gusta mi pulgoso sillón- asi era como Delly lo llamaba.

Los dos quedan en silencio un momento. HA pasado poco mas de una año desde su deceso, Peeta paso por una época difícil pero tal y como vaticinó Delly Prim y Rory le ayudaron a mantenerse cuerdo, funcional. Ademas del apoyo de todos. Siempre cada año se desaparece unas tres o cuatro semanas de casa para participar en la construcción de la escenografía de películas taquilleras. El nunca dice cuáles y Katniss nunca pregunta no es muy dada al cine. Esta vez a tocado hacerlo en nueva York regularmente ha viajado a lugares tan extraños y lejanos en todos los continentes.

-Bueno me voy a dormir

-Hasta mañana

Ella sale y el vuelve a su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente Katniss esta en la cocina con los niños.

-¿Y papá cuando vendrá?- dice Hazzelle

-El lunes como siempre…-señala Katniss poniéndole el cereal en frente

-Son vacaciones ¿Por qué no esta mas tiempo aquí?

-Pregúntale eso a él cuando lo veas ¿si? Ahora come tu cereal

-Esta bien.

-Rory ¿jugo?

-No- dice hincándole el diente a sus panqueques

-¿Prim?

-Mas leche por favor

Katniss le sirve mientras Sae coloca mas panqueques en el centro. Vic esta terminando desayurna cuando escuchan a Peeta Mellark reir mientras hace un comentario a Lavinia que es la enfermera en turno.

-Buenos días a todos- dice con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Rory y Prim dejan su desayuno y corren hasta el hombre. Que los carga y comienza a despedirse de ellos.

Rutinariamente su ropa es informal camisetas, mezclilla, sudaderas, Tennis, o ropa deportiva cuando va a correr. Siempre limpio y peinado, pero da un aire de calma. Pero en esta ocasión esta vestido con un traje muy formal, caro a toda vista. Muy bien peinado y perfumado. Parece uno de esos empresarios de grandes corporaciones. Los niños se cuelga de su cuello. Les dice palabras de afecto. Los deja en el suelo y vuelven a su asiento.

-¿Desayuno?-dice Katniss

-No, o el avión nos deja

Ella sabe que bien podría usar el Jet de Plutarch pero no lo hace.

-Vámonos chico.

-Ok.

Se despide de todos. Mientras mira como Peeta toma una manzana y una botella con agua. Se van al aeropuerto, sue vuelo transcurre sin el mayor problema. Una vez llegando a Nueva York se despiden, Peeta le insiste en que si necesita algo no dude en llamarlo. EL chico dice que si pero tiene sus propios planes, quiere salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

(POV VICK)

El campus de la universidad me parece agradable. Estudiar aquí con una beca deportiva es mi sueño de toda la vida. Quiero ser un excelente profesionista y deportista. La plática recorrido terminan. No podria haber venido de no ser por el dinero que he ahorrado, lo que me dieron mis padres y el regalo de cumpleaños del tio Peeta y la tia Johanna. Dado que los gastos en casa son bastantes con tres hijos, una hipoteca y gastos se que mis padres apenas se dan abasto, esa es su eterna pelea, cada vez que estan juntos. Eso no me molesta del todo, lo que me molesta de verdad son los rumores en torno a mi padre. Rumores que hoy pretendo comprobar o desechar. No se si mamá lo sepa, yo me entere por casualidad nunca imagine que uno de mis clientes fuese empleado de papá escuche por error una plática. Limpio piscinas, corto el pasto, pinto casas. Mis padres dicen que no es necesario pero quiero hacerlo.

Asi que sigo los planes y me dirijo a la oficina de abogados de mi padre. Si desde hace años, desde poco antes de que naciera Rory papá vive divido entre DC y NY. Nunca nos ha invitado o traido aquí. Viajo en el subterráneo, solo llevo mi mochila en la que hay un cambio de ropa interior, frituras, agua y ya. Estoy de pie en las oficinas centrales, edificio impresionante. Ingreso, todo muy limpio, muy pulcro. Estoy en el loby nadie me presta atención todos están ocupados, veo el número de planta que le corresponde a la oficina de padre, subo sin más. Hombres de traje van y vienen. Llego al piso, camino hacia la recepcionista, para preguntar por mi padre. Ella me mira fijamente.

-Busco a Gale Hawthorne

-¿Vienes a entregar un paquete?

Parpadeo, ella cree que soy mensajero.

-Yo…

No termino la frase porque en ese momento se abre la puerta de la oficina central, aparece él, mi padre. Que parece hablar con alguien mientras camina hacia el pasillo, hacia donde estoy de pie, esta riendo como pocas veces. Sonrio y estoy a punto de saludarle. Pero en cuanto me ve, se queda serio, helado, sorprendido. No comprendo, la respuesta viene enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa papi? ¿Si nos llevaras al cine?

Dice una pequeña niña que ha de tener la edad de Rory y se ha prendado de la pierna de mi padre, que me mira fijamente serio.

-Si nena desde luego- dice con un tono que solo usa con Hazzelle. Y avanza hacia mi.

-Señor Hawthorne este joven le esta buscando creo que trae un paquete.

Camina muy lentamente se queda de pie a unos pasos de la puerta de su oficina. Una mujer rubia aparece detrás de él. Me mira con curiosidad, como si me conociera, esta un poco consternada, lleva en sus brazos a un niño pequeño que exageradamente tendrá unos dos años, entonces comienza a balbucear.

-Paaapááá- le extiende los brazos a mi padre que lo carga

La mujer saca una carriola donde hay otro niño dormido exactamente igual al que mi padre carga.

Mi padre se acerca, frío me mira.

-¿Dónde firmo?¿Pasamos a la oficina?

Me sorprende en verdad dejara que esta mujer piense que soy el chico mensajero, no me saludara como lo que de verdad soy. Su voz no es agresiva, simplemente es calmada y normal. Tal vez distante.

-No soy mensajero…-digo serio y lo miro a los ojos. Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego.

-Lo siento…-dice apenada la mujer

-Victor Everdeen- digo serio- quería preguntar sobre el programa de prácticas de esta oficina –digo igual de distante que él, muchas emociones comienzan a surgir en mi estoy molesto, triste porque mi padre me ha negado, en este momento. Me ha mentido, siempre diciendo que tiene mucho que trabajar que se parte la espalda por nosotros, pero resulta que tiene otra familia, otra mujer y otros hijos, tres hijos.

Mi padre levanta la ceja, seguro se ha molestado ya. Por mi actitud.

-¿Estas en la universidad?

-No, terminando el instituto señor

La mujer a tras de él permanece seria.

-¿Papito ya nos vamos?- dice la niña que jala el pantalón del hombre al que yo consideraba mi padre.

-Si nena…-acaricia su cabello- el programa es solo para universitarios- me mira- señor Everdeen

-Bueno no lo sabia, gracias por su tiempo se que esta ocupado –le doy una mirada rápida a la niña, la mujer y los niños.

-No hay problema, tenganos en cuenta para el futuro…aun asi hablemos unos minutos y le daré mas datos sobre el asunto…

-No es necesario

-Yo creo que si…

LA mujer se acerca sin dejar de mirarme. Se que la he visto pero donde, no se donde.

-Anda nena, deja que papá trabaje un poco mientras nos adelantamos

-Pero, pero…

-Sin peros…

Ella toma a la niña de la mano. Esta nerviosa. La secretaria le ayuda, con la carriola.

-Por aquí, señor Everdeen – dice mi padre y me señala su oficina

Los dos entramos a la oficina. En cuanto estamos solos mi padre solo dice.

-Escucha no tengo mucho tiempo para le escena que supongo ya estas formulando en tu cabeza.

Me quedo de una pieza. Ni una disculpa no una explicación.

-No quiero escándalos. Hablemos con calma esto en casa. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? ¿Necesitas dinero?¿Te puedo conseguir una habitación…

-No necesito nada- le miro fijamente- todo lo quieres arreglar con dinero

-No se trata de eso. Escucha debemos pensar esto…estas ofuscado

-¡¿Cómo debería estar?!

Mira por la ventana y me da la espalda. Esta como pensando. Yo siento rabia, no digo mas me doy la vuelta y salgo de lugar a toda prisa. Mientras me reprocho el no haberle reclamado, gritado, desenmascararlo.

¿Desenmascararlo? Frente a quien. La mujer seguro que la e visto antes no recuerdo pero si, por la forma en que me vio sabe quien soy…¿los niños? Soy muy pequeños que culpa tienen. Me recrimino. Yo quería darle una sorpresa a papá y yo fui el sorprendido…papá, papá, ese hombre no es mi padre.

Al menos no al que yo recuerdo. Y entonces pienso mamá, mi madre ¿sabra de esto?. Antes de pensarlo estoy muchas cuadras lejos del lugar, del edificio. Oh, Dios. Mis hermanos aun son pequeños Hazzelle y Rory, ¿les tendré que decir?. Me quedo callado o les digo. ¿Qué hago?.

Hasta hace unos minutos yo amaba y respetaba a mi padre era mi ídolo yo quería ser como él, ahora el no es nada. Ni siquiera mi padre una rabia enorme y odio crece dentro de mí. Él me negó, permitió que la secretaria creyera que era un mensajero y luego un becario potencial. NO dijo, no es un mensajero es mi hijo, mi hijo mayor.

Entonces no quiero ir a casa, no ahora, no asi. ¿Qué hago? No conozco a nadie aquí. Puedo ir al aeropuerto y pasar la noche ahí. Eso es lo de menos podría dormir hasta en el parque, aunque supongo que con el dinero que tengo podría alquilar una habitación modesta en algún hotel, pero necesito hablar con alguien, necesito, necesito…en medio de mi enojo recuerdo que tio Peeta me dijo que estaría aquí esta semana trabajando. Lo recuerdo porque me dijo que si quería podía pasar a verle a lo que respondí que sería imposible porque era un viaje de estrada por salida, pero yo pensaba que pasaría una tarde de hombres con papá. Busco la dirección, me la envió por mensaje cuando me deseo buen viaje anoche.

Me calmo, tomo el autobús y camino un buen tramo. Llego al lugar son los suburbios, es un amplio terreno que sirve de locación para una película basada en una novela distopica de adolescentes, se que tio Peeta esta ayudando en la construcción de la escenografía. Un guardia de seguridad me detiene en la entrada.

-¿Buscas a alguien chico?

-Si a Peeta Mellark

-¿Soy parientes?

-Si, algo por el estilo- digo

-Algo por el estilo ¿eh? Déjame preguntar si te puede recibir…espero que no sea una invención y me hagas perder el tiempo chico

-Si lo conozco de verdad- ¿Y que tal si dice que no me conoce? SI me niega como papá…

-¿Nombre? Ey chico tu nombre

No lo escuche pues estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

-Victor, Victor Haw…Everdeen

El guardia me mira con desconfianza

-Tengo aquí aun chico llamado Victor Everdeen que busca a Peeta Mellark

Y ahora pienso. ¿Me reconocerá? Mi apellido hasta hace casi dos horas era Hawthorne…porque desde hoy me prometí a mismo que nunca mas sere Hawthorne, no mas. En unos meses en cuanto cumpla 18 lo hare oficial me cambiare el apellido.

-Pasa chico está en el hangar 5 te espera ahí…-me señala lo evidentes hangares y me da una identificación de visitante.

-Gracias

Camino un tramo. En cuanto llego al lugar lo veo caminar hacia mí con una gran sonrisa como siempre. Esta vestido con ropa de trabajo y muy sucio.

-Mira nada más quien está aquí…

-Hola tio Peeta

-Que gusto chico…ven…anda

Caminamos juntos. Nos encontramos con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Me presenta.

-Keyla el es mi sobrino Vic vino a ver su próxima universidad, es un chico listo

-Mucho gusto Vic…

-hola- digo

-Quiero que revises estos diseños por favor ¿lo haras?-le dice a Tio Peeta

-Mucho gusto Vic y se va

-¿Ya comiste?- dice el tio Peeta

La verdad es que no he comido nada desde la mañana pero lo que menos tengo ahora es hambre.

-¿Hay un lugar donde podamos hablar? No quiero quitarte el tiempo ni nada…

Peeta Mellark me mira intrigado. Creo que sabe que es serio.

-Si claro, solo dame un minuto ¿de acuerdo?

-Aja

Dice algo por la radio.

-Anda vamos

Pasamos por la mesa de refrigerios me hace tomar un emparedado, una soda, manzana y un pastelillo. Nos sentamos por ahí y le cuento todo. Escucha atentamente. Despues le hago la pregunta.

-¿Debo decirle a mamá o quedarme callado?

Le da un último trago a su soda.

-Creo Vic que eso es algo que tu deberías decidir, pero no precipitadamente, este día a sido agitado necesitas descansar, pensar.

-Crei que me dirías que mi padre es un hombre sin valor y que mi madre merece más, que él no se la meceré. Que ella debería saber el tipo de hombre con el que está casada.

-mmmmmm él es tu padre no quiero hablar mal de él

-Yo no he dicho ninguna mentira ¿o si?

-Pase lo que pase el es tu padre

-No lo es. Siempre trabajando, siempre peleando con mamá, siempre limitando

-Se preocupa por ti

-por mis hermanos y los otros tres niños que tiene aquí ¿no? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Tu, tu…se que siempre haz estado enamorado de mamá

El hombre se queda de una pieza, balbucea un poco.

-No estamos hablando de mi…esto…tu padre a cometido errores

-¿Y que merece una oportunidad mas? ¡El me negó!¡prefirio que creyeran que yo era un mensajero o un becario!¡Era su hijo!

-La gente hace cosas estúpidas en momentos desesperados

-¿Negarias a Prim?

-Nunca, es mi hija

-Entonces… él es asi, egoísta…punto

-de acuerdo escucha esto, llamaremos a tu madre le avisamos que llegaras mañana y esta noche te quedas en casa conmigo, descansas lo piensas y tomas una decisión ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…¿me invitaras una cerveza?

-De raíz…claro

-No soy un bebé

-No tienes 21

-¿Una copa de vino?

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Bien

-¿Quieres conocer el lugar?

-MMM si no veo porque no…

-Vamos, la magia del cine.

Esa misma noche

No solo me quedo con el esa noche sino el fin de semana completo.

El domingo por la tarde me voy al aeropuerto mas calmado pero sin una decisión resuelta. Llego a casa, le aviso a mi madre que estoy en el aeropuerto, un taxi me lleva a casa.

-¡Estamos en la cocina!- grita mi madre en cuanto escucha la puerta.

Dejo mi maleta junto a la puerta y camina hasta el lugar. Me sorprende ver a mi madre en la cocina sentada frente a él, Gale Hawthorne. Nos miramos. Él esta serio impasible, igual que mi madre.

-Hola ma…-digo me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla

No miro al hombre frente a ella. Pero el inicia la charla.

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿YA se lo dijiste?- mi tono es golpeado

-Anoche…cuando llegue se le dije

(FIN DE POV)

-¿Estabas aquí en sábado?. Que sorpresa tu otra mujer no se opuso…

-Cuidado- dice en tono de advertencia

-No mereces mi cuidado…ni mi respeto…me negaste…

-Soy un estúpido, actué muy mal. La gente desesperada hace cosas idiotas

-Eso no es una disculpa

-Yo crei que si…

-¿Y bien?¿Tu lo sabias madre?

-NO, pero no soy tan idiota para no imaginarme que algo parecido sucedia…no seria la primera vez...o si la única parte nueva es la de los otros tres hijos.

-Katniss…-dice a forma de amonestación

-NO estas en posición de pedir discreción

-Yo lo se…y no estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo

-¿Seguiran con la farsa?- dice sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dice la mujer- el se ira, tiene esta noche para recoger todo lo que quiera llevarse de esta casa.

-Escucha hablemos de esto

-Ya hablamos de esto ayer es muy comodo para ti tener dos casas y que tus hijos no sepan unos de otros pero todo este tiempo yo estuve en desventaja porque Madge si sabia de mí, tu familia,la de ella y aun asi aceptaron tu situación. Ellos contigo en el desayuno de todos los años después del dia de gracias…

Vic esta sorprendido.

-¿Tu los llevabas a ellos y no a nosotros?- esta rojo de ira

-Escucha Vic, es complicado.

-NO, no lo es, es solo complicado para ti. Cómodo para ti. Por cierto ¿Qué le diras a Hazzelle ahora que ya no "viviras aquí"

-Nada salvo que tu madre y yo nos separamos

-ohhh mmm no le diras que tiene otros tres hermanos…que sepa que no es la única niña de papá

-No lastimaras a tu hermana ¡¿Oiste?!

-No, yo no la lastimo tu lo haces

-¡Basta!¡Los dos!

Miran a la mujer.

-Hazzelle se enterara a su tiempo…pero tampoco aceptare ser la mala de la historia…le diras que tu decidiste irte…

-Eso no es cierto tu me has pedido que me vaya

-Que cinico eres

-No lo soy…tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver desde antes que naciera Rory…de hecho tu sabes que él fue un…

-No te atrevas a decirlo…te lo prohíbo

Vic comienza a reir. Sus padres le miran.

-Ahora caigo por eso adoras a Hazzelle la única que llego a tiempo a tu vida fue ella. Yo eche a perder tu vida universitaria y Rory tu escape de la familia ¿no?

-Las cosas no son asi…

-Si que lo son pero bueno la verdad es que a mi ya no puedes lastimarme mas después de lo de hace unos días, de hecho te informo que en cuanto cumpla 18 me cambiare el apellido a Everdeen. Y afortunadamente a Rory no puedes lastimarlo en absoluto tu NO eres su padre…

Gale Hawthorne abre los ojos como platos. Mira a Katniss que esta igual de sorprendida. Vic se rie.

-Qué te pasa no soportas que te hagan lo mismo, pero no te preocupes mi madre no seria capaz de hacerte lo mismo. NO me referia a que no eres su progenitor, de eso no cabe la menor duda son tus genes. Pero su padre no eres tu, su padre vive en frente. Por que crees que a él le dara lo mismo que no vengas cada semana. Cuando era un bebé se referia a ti como "el hombre". Te aseguro que la única que de verdad te extrañara es Hazzelle

-¿YA terminaste?- dice su padre molesto

-Si

-Para empezar tu no tienes derecho a juzgarme después de todo quieras o no soy padre…

Katniss se levanta de la mesa. Toma del brazo a Vic. El le mira.

-Saca el auto dormiremos hoy donde Johana.

-De acuerdo…

-No me va a dejar con las palabras en la boca.

-Ya no hay nada mas de que hablar todo se dijo ayer…y ya lo dijiste…no tenemos nada que ver desde antes de Rory, de hecho si él no hubiera nacido desde luego que nos habríamos separado desde hace años.

-Bien, ¿si eso quieres?

-Eso quiero…fuiste importante para mi, te amaba…solo a ti…para mi eras lo máximo…soporte muchas cosas. Me hice de la vista gorda en muchas otras. Todo porque te amaba pero creo que me faltaba amarme mas a mi misma. Es tiempo de que tome el control de mi vida, por el bien de los hijos que me quedan.

-No eres la victima lo sabes…yo…yo…trabaje por…

-no empieces de nuevo tu eres demasiado egoísta y yo fui demasiado sumisa y permisiva…para que esto pase deben ser 2 para el problema.

Esa noche Hazzelle no había estado esa noche en casa pues siendo el primer fin de semana de vacaciones había sido invitada a una pijamada. Prim y Rory estaba con Finnick y Annie que estaban felices de tener compañía aquella noche. Asi que sin mas Katniss y Vic fueron hasta el apartamento de Johanna, que ya los esperaba.

-Hola descerebrada…niño…pasen.

-Gracias…-

-Hola tia Johanna

Los dos estaban serios.

-El cuarto de invitados esta listo, te puse mi Xbox por si quieres matar o ser violento un rato –dice mirando al chico- y una cerveza- es un susurro

-Gracias

Se va por el pasillo de seguro sabe que su madre y Johanna tiene mucho de que hablar. El se encierra en la habitación con el Xbox.

-No quieres hablar supongo…-dice Johanna pues sabe que esta mujer es de pocas palabras.

Las dos caminan a la sala. Johanna tiene listas las bebidas, hielos, etc. Beben un rato en silencio.

-Tenías razón- dice Katniss mirando a Johanna- Hymitch y tu siempre tuvieron razón.

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento-´por primera vez se muestra un poco humana, no desagradable y consternada- me gustaría haberme equivocado…

-Eso ya no importa…-dice Katniss bebiendo el contenido de su vaso. Johanna lo llena de nuevo.

Gale Hawthorne está sentado en medio de la casa que construyó con Katniss, sabe que actuo mal, que ella no se merecía esto. Y aun así lo hiciste, se recrimina así mismo. Hacerlo. Un error de cálculo, si solo hubiera sido mas precavido. En aquella época su relación con Madge había comenzado meses atrás cuando su relación con Katniss era mala, muy mala. Era solo una aventura que se convirtió en algo mas. Madge era una mujer inteligente, educada, encantadora suyo único error fue fijarse en él, pero en ese caso él no había dado ni un solo paso atrás creyendo que su relación con Katniss estaba por terminar, pensaba en ella en sus hijos pero también tenia que reconocer que en un punto era egoísta, muy egoísta. Antes de eso tuvo uno que otro desliz, fue muy discreto Katniss nunca se enteró o eso es lo que creía. Eran una pocas, si estaba Glimmer la recordaba no porque fuera inolvidable sino porque trabajaban en la misma firma…odiosa mujer…pero por Dios que buenas piernas tenía y demonios se recrimina la carne es débil, ese seria su mayor defecto…volvió a su pensamiento inicial. Cuando Madge le informó que estaba embarazada decidio ponerle fin a su matrimonio con Katniss, pero sus planes se habian destruido cuando se enteró de uqe ella también estaba embarazada. Johanna era toda una profeta dos de dos que tino. Y si era profeta ¿Hymitch le perseguiría con con arma? O muy probablemente se sentirá feliz de por fin sacarlo de su familia, nunca lo aceptó, siempre lo vio como un intruso. O la Bratvá lo buscaría, no Cressida no era el tipo de mujer que se metia en asuntos ajenos a menos que fueran de vida o muerte. Y ¿Johanna le mataria con arma de cargo?. Peeta, Peeta, el buen príncipe MIshkin ¿usaria sus inmesos recursos para asesinarlo por dañar a Katniss? NO. Seguramente no. El estaría mas que feliz por deshacerse de él. Podia decir o disimular pero muy probablemente el mas feliz por este desenlace fuera Peeta Mellark. Gale, lo sabía, todos lo sabían; el seguía sintiendo amor por la mujer, la misma Delly lo sabía. A pesar de haberse casado con la pobre mujer enferma. Delly probablemente también deseaba este descenlase de otro modo no le habría dado un lugar tan importante en su testamento a Katniss. Pero Katniss, Katniss era la última en imaginar que su mejor "amigo" estaba aun enamorado de ella…no el hombre la amaba…ningún otro hombre cuerdo, o común como él, estaría dispuesto no solo a ver a la mujer que le roba los sueños con un marido y ademas de eso querer a los hijos de este solo por que la otra mitad es de ella. Katniss era tan tonta que probablemente nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. Esa mujer era inteligente, fiera y por Dios que era buena en la cama, bueno tenía sus detalles pero como ella lo había dicho algunas veces no tenia muchos puntos de referencia ni experiencia mas bien variedad fuera del mismo Gale. Su gran problema era tener el sentimentalismo de una piedra y la comunicación de un tempano de hielo. A excepción de los chicos, eso le constaba era una madre magnánima.

Y al final, no quería nada de esta casa. Era mejor que ella decidiera tirarlo todo o donarlo a la caridad. La parte buena de todo esto es que por fin podría hacer las pases con el Senador Undershee que le había estado presionando para que arreglara la situación con su hija ya que le desagradaba enormemente que su única hija fuera la casa chica de una abogadillo cretino. Asi lo había llamado. Pero aun faltaba la parte mas difícil, la que de verdad le descorazonaba, Hazzelle, la pequeña Hazzelle. Le partiría el corazón. Eso de verdad rompia el suyo propio. No es que no amara a Vic y Rory, pero el mayor había acertado le había lastimado y era mayor tendría que trabajar mucho para recuperarle, si alguna vez lo conseguia pero si tenia el orgullo de su padre y madre eso seria casi imposible. Y Rory, aunque odiara aceptarlo, era verdad el era mas hijo de Peeta que suyo, aun asi les daría lo justo para su manutención y pagaría la educación de los tres. Se fue de la casa dejo una nota mañana volveria solo para hablar con la pequeña Hazzelle.

MAdge Undershee estaba en vela, los acontecimientos de estos días tarde o temprano ocurrirían, tenia sentimientos encontrados. Sabia que todo lo que había hecho desde que conocio a Gale Hawthorne no era en absoluto acorde con lo que le habían inculcado, ni a sus propios principios. HAbia conocido a Katniss Everdeen la esposa, de hecho le agradaba, si no fuera porque Gale le había gustado tanto o que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él, probablemente le había encantado ser su amiga. Los conocio en la boda de Delly su mejor amiga, desde eso momento le había encantado el hombre, sin embargo habrían de pasar mas tiempo antes de reecontrarse con él en NY. Antes de siquiera plantearse hablar con él se alejó lo más que pudo hasta que había escuchado de la boca del propio Gale que su matrimonio estaba por terminar cuando se permitió salir un par de veces con el, nada apuntaba a que fuera algo serio, pero lo fue. Lo demás era historia. Su padre se había mostrado decepcionado, enfurecido pero más aun triste con su proceder por meterse con un hombre en la situación de Gale. Su ira pareció aplacarse un poco cuando nació la bebé, su primera nieta Possy, y después los gemelos, dos niños. Con sus tres nietos su padre estaba mas que encantado, pero desde entonces no dejo de poner el dedo en la llaga. Le dijo a Gale que debía reglarizar su situación con su hija, que no podía seguir asi. Madge se había sentido culpable, muy culpable pero como lo demostró el asunto esos dos tenian ya una relación deteriorada. Sin embargo le había horrorizado la manera en que se desarrollaron los acontecimientos de Victor en la oficina, ese mismo dia por primera vez en su vida con Gale habían peleado fieramente, al final el tuvo que darle la razón no debía negar al chico, era su hijo. Y si eso hacia con el mayor que podían esperarse los otros. Gale reconoció que había obrado mal, se había sentido tan avergonzado que ese dia salio a buscar al chico por todas partes sin éxito, hasta que al final se le ocurrió investigar si estaba con Peeta Mellark y asi fue. Eso lo hizo sentirse aun peor, pero menos preocupado. Esa misma noche voló a casa para arreglar el asunto.

Aun no le había llamado, no sabia que estaba pasando. Esperaba con el tiempo enmendar de alguna manera todo este mal del que había sido cómplice.


	11. Chapter 11

Los dos terminamos exhaustos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas son el unico sonido que invade a habitación. Hemos pasado un par de horas juntos, es un privilegio peligroso, muy peligroso. Si aguien e n la agencia lo supiera, ademas de Johanna, claro ella siempre sabe todo sobre mi aun si no quiero que se enteré, no se como lo hace, eso acabaria con nuestras carreras, pues el Buró esta en contra de que los agentes fraternisen entre si, independientemente de que nosotros formemos parte de un grupo de tareas especiales cuyas practicas muchas veces no sean las mas convencionales.

Miro a Brad, mira al techo como yo hace un rato, es bien parecido, inteligente atletico, algo engreido y con un agrio sentido del humor, nos llevamos bien. Al principio competiamos y discutiamos, creo que aun lo hacemos, es porque somos alfa, al final una cosa ha llevado a otra, pasamos del rspeto profesional, comentarios agridulceses a la lujuria velada, de hecho creo que eso lo hace mas emocionante y excitante. Pasó casi un año despues de mi divorcio con Gale que empece esta "¿relación?", al principio me sentia culpable y preocupada al final por primea vez en mucho tiempo fui eogista y me he permitido este capricho. Claro mis hijos no saben nada nunca platico con ellos de esto, a mi no me interesa que el tenga contacto con ellos no quiero confundirlos y a él nunca a mencionado que quiera conocerlos, de hecho a él no le hablo de ellos, creo que casi no hablamos de nada aquí. Hablamos mas cuando estamos en la oficina que aqui.

Peeta, que aun me ayuda con los niños no me dice nada pero se que el debe sospechar algo, de hecho muchos esperaban que lo natural fuera que una vez concluido mi divocio siendo yo libre y él viudo por fin algo pasara entre nosotros pero no, él no hizo ningun intento, lo que me dio gran alivio, pues para mi el sigue siendo el chico con el que crecí. En cuanto a la gente de la oficina es poco probable que los otros no sospechen de nuestro desliss son algunos de los mejores analistas del FBI, si interrogan criminales y terroristas creo que es obvio que es un "secreto a voces", nadie dice nada, lo unico que me hace dudar en todo caso es que mi carrera termine abruptamente, asi que de mis labios sale:

-Deberiamos acabar con esto...-digo mirando al techo igual que Brad

-Desde luego...-dice sin imprimir interes igual que yo

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente de nuevo, tocadonos por todos lados

-Vamos a la ducha

Sugiere Brad y nos vamos a continuar ahi. Estoy terminando de arreglar mi cabello cuando mi telefono suena, es de la oficina, despues el suyo. Cada uno de nosotros se va por su lado.

-Pasare por unos cigarrillos y hare tiempo en la tienda ¿de acuerdo?-dice él

-Si

Cada quien se sube a su auto. Como es logico yo llego primero a la oficina.

(Fin de POV)

-Hola descerebrada- Johanna me recibe con una risa torcida.

YA estamos casi presentes todos. Cinna comienza a repartir el material C. Preston y Brad entran al lugar. Cinna les da el material.

-Pues bueno ya saben que este es uno de los casos que mas dolor de cabeza le ha dado a la agencia y que de hecho uno de los propositos principales de este grupo de tareas ha sido dar solucion. Como cada año han comenzado a desaparecer un grupo de personas que fueron detenidas por delitos por lo que no pudieron ser procesados por errores adminsitrativos o de los que no se tuvieron elementos suficientes para poder condenarlo- poco a poco aparecen las imagenes de hombres y mujeres desperdigados en diferentes lugares del pais- hace unos dias pudimos capturar a alguien implicado proporciono alguna información pero aun no sabemos cuan fidedigna es.

-¿Habrá alguna redada?

-Aun Finch revisa los datos

-Pero ya he enviado a sus tabletas de lo que ya es una certeza...

Comienzan a revisar el material y ya es tarde cuando todos se van a casa. Katniss llega a casa pasada la media noche. Espera encontrar a todos durmiendo pero en lugar de eso escucha las risas de los chicos mira a Peeta y a Finnick haciendo hamburguesas, a los chicos corriendo en el patio jugando en piscinas inflables. Estos ultimos dias han sido calurosos. EN cuanto la ven llegar los chicos se lanzan a saludarla.

-Mamá-Hazelle se cuelga de ella

Rory y Prim hacen los mismo.

Finnick la mira mientras da un sorbo a su cerveza. Y sonrie. Peeta tambien la mira.

-Mira nada mas quien ha hecho su aparición

LA mujer se acerca con los niños parloteando a su alrededor.

-Hola Finnick...¿Annie?

-Fue a un congreso sobre protesis y esas cosas...

-¿Hamburguesa?-dice Peeta

-Claro...

Finnick y ella lo miran jugando con los niños, incluso Hazzelle participa ya que de hecho es fluctuante su relacion con Peeta pero ha podido mejorar desde que ella comprendio que nunca ha sido su interes suplantar a su padre. Superar el divorcio de Gale y Katniss ha sido muy dificil para la niña, mas aun el enterarse de sus otros hermanos, especialemente de Possy ha sido algo muy duro para ella.

-¿Ella esta mejor, no?- dice Fnnick mirando como se rie

-Tiene dias buenos y malos, lamento no darle tanto tiempo como merece...el FBI me absorve

-Peeta es un buen niñero...

-si pero no se hasta cuando podre seguir abusando de él.

-A él le gustan tus hijos, eso lo mantiene ocupado y cuerdo...

Ella lo mira, sin decir mas. Cuando por fin los niños estan cansados Finnick y Peeta los llevan a la cama, ella comienza a recoger las cosas. Despues de un rato Peeta baja.

-¿Finnick?- pregunta ella

-Se quedara a dormir esta en una de las habitaciones

-Annie no esta en ningun congreso ¿verdad?- dice ella dejando momentaneamente de fregar los platos y mirando a su interlocutor

-No, no lo esta- dice caminando hacia ella tomando un trapo secando los trastos que ella lava y colocandolos en su lugar-¿como lo supiste?- los dos estan haciendo las tareas domesticas

-Me lo imagine se veia un poco desanimado ¿ellos pelearon?

-Algo asi.

-Ellos se aman con locura

-De eso no hay duda pero aun la gente mas enamorada tiene sus dias malos...

-Probablemente

Los dos siguen en silencio con el trabajo. Cuando por fin terminan ella sube a dormir con Hazzelle. Peeta como siempre se va al sotano a su taller a trabajar y dormitar en su viejo sofa.

LA mañana siguiente el ruido, los niños, todos se mueven en la cocina. Finnick los observa como se mueven armonicamente en la cocina cooperando, los niños rien. Lo incluyen en la platica los niños.

Peeta lleva a los chicos a lavarse mientras Katniss comienza a levantar la mesa. Finnick la observa con atenció que por fin dice.

-Ustedes son como un viejo matrimonio¿sabes?

-¿Quienes?

-Peeta y tu- bebe un poco de café

-oh si claro- dice ella con poco interes

-Piensalo casi siempre estan en la misma casa, se ven todos los dias, programan quien recoge a los niños, las compras del supermercado, tareas, visitas al doctor. Intercambian autos, la casa, etc.-ella lo mira fijamente- pero no tienen sexo, eso es un matrimonio viejo querida

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-lo mira fijamente

-Annie y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo...-se encoge en hombros pero debajo de esa mascara en su mirada hay una infinita tristeza.

-¿Ustedes son perfectos juntos?...-un silencio y titubea un poco- ¿es por la falta de un bebé?

-En parte pero eso no es lo definitivo...hay mas cosas

-On no me digas Finnick ¿le fuiste infiel?

-Nunca...yo puedo ser muchas cosas pero no eso...por lo menos no voluntariamente- dice esto ultimo casi como un susurro.

-¿entonces?

Nuevamenete el silencio se instala entre ellos.

-Él te ama con locura, aun ahora...

Se levanta. EL hombre es guapo, extremadamente guapo, sensual. Agradable.

-¿Vas a cambiar la conversación?

-...a pesar de que probablemente tengas un amorcito por ahi...-ignorando este ultimo comentario

Ella se pone seria a la defensiva.

-El es un buen hombre se merece una buena mujer

-¿Acaso tu no lo eres?

-EL y yo no tenemos ese tipo de atracción

-Oh querida se que te gustan los hombres necios y medio brutos, no lo subestimes...-se acerca a ella- ese es solo un disfraz...-dice señalando a Peeta que ahora sube con los chicos a su auto-el puede ser tambien posesivo y dominante si es lo que te gusta-se coloca muy cerca de ella su rostro casi frente a frente.

-¿Por que piensas que me gusta eso?- ella lo mira molesta el solo sonrie enuigmaticamente- si fuera mas decidido no tendrias que defenderle ni tu ni nadie.

Finncik rie.

-Es verdad, tienes razón. Siempre lo hemos hecho parecer un blandengue, pero no lo és. Si fuera mas decidido ¿te gustaria?...¿te lo llevarias a la cama?...No yo creo que el te deberia llevar a ti...

-NO necesito nada de lo que dices...si lo quisiera lo tomaria

-Estoy seguro de ello, el problema es que el no se decide...Oh terrible dolor...injusto destino-

dice dramatico y sale de la cocina.

Esa tarde mientras mira a Peeta con su hijos en la sala comiendo palomitas mientras miran una pelicula medita sobre lo que Finnick a dicho. En efecto el es bien parecido, es un buen hombre, quiere a sus hijos, amable, con buenos habitos. ¿Que es lo que no le permite verlo del mismo modo que a Brad o en su momento a Gale?.Definitivamente no le gustan los brutos medio idiotas...

Tres meses despues de aquello en la sala del FBI los archivos se apilan. Mas delincuentes desaparecidos. Han pasado horas revisandolos buscando patrones. Hay personas de interes marcadas en el pizarron. Brad y ella han terminado con su relación en apariencia, desde hace poco mas de un mes. Pasan de las 5.

-Katniss es hora de irte ¿recuerdas?-Cinna mira a la mujer que ha pedido el fin de semana libre pues esta vez se quedara con los chicos Peeta a pedido una tarde libre y una mañana libre. Les ha dicho que ira de viaje, asi que ella se quedará con los niños. Pues le ha dado al personal el fin de semana libre asi que no habra nadie en casa.

-De acuerdo si necesitan algo...

-Anda mujer ya vete disfruta a tus hijos...

Mira Johanna que ha prometido llegar mas tarde. Ese noche juega con los chicos, cuentan historias. Se la pasa de maravilla. A la mañana siguiente Prim necesita sus cuadernos para la tarea y los a dejado en en casa. Katniss decide ir por las cosas de Prim mientras Johanna cuida a los chicos.

Entra a la casa y comienza a buscar las cosas de Prim, las encuentra cerca de la entrada al taller de Peeta, donde incian las escaleras al sotano, la puerta como siempre esta abierta.

Lo que le extraña es escuchar voces, por instinto busca su arma no la lleva consigo pero toma un bate pues piensa que son intrusos, comienza a bajar sigilosamente. No llega hasta el final y puede a lo lejos ver a Peeta medio desnudo en su sillon, escucha una voz femenina con acento extranjero de medio oriente. Se queda confundida.

-Oh y entonces no vas a invitarme a desayunar como en los viejos tiempos- señala Peeta risueño

-Dame un aliciente...

-Antes no lo pedias

-He incluso te sacaba de la carcel querido, pero esos tiempos ya han cambiado

-Cierto me sacabas de la carcel y me llevabas a comer panqueques con café...

LA voz de Peeta no es como la de siempre. LA mujer rie.

-Eras encantador y con esas marcas de pelea callejera...si que me volvias loca...

Es de complicidad

-¿Verdad que si?

-Pero por mucho que me guste contemplarte desnudo te necesito vestido ahora tenemos que tomar un avion

-¿Me llevaras a comer panqueques?

-Vistete...

-¿Y tu?...

-Yo ya estoy vestida...tengo que llamar a Yukio...necesito saber como esta Yosh y no estar contigo aquí...

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo?

-Negociando...hemos pensado que deberiamos darle un hermano a Yosh- dice juguetona

-Señora Sanada ¿que insinuas? -el rie

-Ya sabes que intentaremos algunas cosas, nos preocupa tener el mismo resultado que con Yosh, pero si requerimos tu ayuda... de nuevo...

-ya sabes que la tendran..

Ella dice algo en japones. Y concluye. El responde en el mismo idioma.

-Señor Mellark vistase por favor...

Katniss sale de la casa. Un poco confundida, muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza. Sanada, Sanada ese nombre se le hace conocido. Llega a la casa aun confundida.

-Escucha descerebrada tengo que irme surgio algo...

Katniss esta pensado.

-Claro...

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Gracias tia Kat- dice Prim tomando las cosas.

El telefono suena. Rory contesta. Katniss se apresura a ir hasta donde el esta.

-Hola...si estamos bien...si aquí esta mamá...te quiero

El niño le da el telefono su madre.

-Peeta si ellos estan bien...

Se queda conversando. Mientras Johanna se va.

-¿Tu vuelo ha estado bien?

-SI, bien todo bien...saluda a los chicos de mi parte ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro...

-Oye creo que esto se retrasara un poco mas llegare hasta mañana, pero todos regresaran a casa esta noche a menos que quieras a los chicos y regresen hasta mañana...

-NO esta bien, podre estar con ellos dales la noche de descanso.

-Bien...esto...tengo que irme ya sabes que puedes llamarme si necesitas algo

-No hay problema cuidate

Los dos cuelgan. Ella se queda con los chicos. Esa mañana lleva a los chicos al centro comercial. Van a comprar ropa, los lleva por un helado.

-Me gusta mucho el de chocolate- dice Prim tomada de la mano de Katniss

-Ya lo sabia por eso te pedi uno doble...te gusta el ¿tuyo?- di ce mirando a Hazzelle que va con ella en su otra mano

-Aja

-¡Mamá! mirame- dice Rory desde lo alto del pasamanos

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado

El chico va feliz por el pasamanos. Las niñas se sueltan van hasta donde esta él, siente la mirada penetrante de alguien, cuando levanta la cabeza s encuentra con unos ojos bien conocidos, es Brad, que le dirije una sonrisa torcida y un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, ella hace lo mismo, entonces aparece una joven rubia de piernas largas se cuelga del hombre, se besan y se van. En definitiva esa relación ha terminado.

Esa noche a quedado con Annie en su casa ya que sabe que tendra a los chicos, Finnick esta de viaje y es ahora ella la que necesita liberarse un poco de la rutina. Annie llega con helado, para despues de la cena. Algunos juegos de mesa, tiene un velada increible. Katniss la observa es buena con los niños, ella adora a Prim, que es su ahijada, y quiere a sus hijos, pasada la media noche los niños se van a dormir y las dos mujeres permanecen en la cocina tomando un poco de vino.

-...él y yo dedidimos darnos un tiempo...no por lo del bebé sino por otros asuntos, pero ya sabes, Finn es simplemente encantador ¿que mujer se le puede resistir? Incluso Gus dice que en su ranking el numero uno es Peeta y el dos es Finnick

Las dos mujeres rien y bebén un poco de vino.

-EL te ama

-O de eso no tengo ni la menor duda...nuestros problemas domesticos no tiene que ver con el amor

-Eso mismo dijo él

-¿Te dijo qué?

-No, eso es cosa de dos...

-Siempre me ha agrdado eso de ti ¿sabes?

-Que cosa...

-el que no invadas el espacio de las personas a tu alrededor

-Muchos lo consideran desinteres

-Es porque no te conocen...pero esa es una cualidad que pocos poseen y mucho menos se valora.

El telefono de Annie suena.

-Pero mira quien se reporta...dame un minuto

Hola ¿estas bien?

Ella se va a la cocina para hablar.

Al dia siguiente los empleados volvieron al trabajo pero el viaje de Peeta se alargó, Katniss tuvo que regresa al trabajo, no estaba preocupada por los chicos sabia que estaban en buenas manos con el personal de la casa.

Los dias en el trabajo, eran agitados, revisaba expedientes no dejaba de pensar en lo que leia. Todo era como un ciclo, cada año un grupo de personas desaparecia, despues de muchos años nadie habia podido hacer la conexión hasta hace poco tiempo. LO unico que esas personas tenian en comun era que habian cometido delitos y que por una u otra razon habian eludido a la justicia en algun momento de su vida. Eso no era lo peor, despues habia reaparecido algunos en diferentes lugares, pero siempre en forma de cadaver. Los analisis superficiales y forenses eran certeros sobre los homicidos la tecnica, fuerza no eran consistentes, eso no les ayudaba en nada.

No era como aquella mujer que ahora estaba en la carcel, que era respetada y admirada en la carcel, ella "la juez" habia detenido, secuestrado y mantenido en custodia a policias, agentes de la ley, fiscales o jueces que según ella y quienes le habian pedido ayuda, habian procesado y condenado injustamente a personas que purganban alguna condena. Ese caso habia terminado hace algunas semanas. Pero esto, esto era diferente. Los ojos le dolian, estaba cansada.

-Deberias ir a descansar- Preston la miraba y sonreia

-No puedo, esto no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza...

-A todos, el jefe esta mas que tenso

Ambos miran a la oficina de Cinna, a traves del cristal pueden verlo dando vueltas, revisando documentos.

-Aun asi tu tienes hijos pequeños deberias ir a verlos- dice dando un sorbo al café que tenia en su mano

-Si creo que tienes razon debo ir a verlos...-guarda todo lo que esta sobre su escritorio -entonces nos vemos mañana

-Descansa

-¿Tu no te vaz?

-NO aun debo revisar algunas cosas...

-Cuidate

-Igual

Ella no puede dejar de vueltas al asunto. EN el camino se encuentra a Rue, la mas joven del equipo.

-¿YA vas a casa?- dice la joven

-Desde luego...tu

-Voy al gimnasio un rato...

-Bien descansa...

Ambas estan por irse.

-Sabes hay algo que no ha dejado de darme vueltas sobre este caso

-¿Que cosa?

-Todo es ciclico cada año pasa lo mismo...nadie habai hecho la conexión...o los asesinos son muy listos o no se debe gente muy importante involucrada en esto...

LAS dos se miran fijamente

-eso implicaria que de verdad esa gente debe ser muy poderosa

-e inteligente...tanto que tuvieron que armar este grupo de tareas para encontrar algo

-Y aun no lo hemos logrado...y eso que somos muy listos...

-y si...-la misma chica se detiene a pensar

-¿Y si que?

-No creo que seria una tonteria

-¿Que cosa? Dilo-ella es brusca

-El colmo seria- dice ella un poco timidamente

-¿Cual seria el colmo?

-Que el propio grupo de tareas estuviera contaminado

-¿Que quieres decir?- dice enjuta

-Nada, yo, yo...-esta nerviosa

-No, esta bien...lo que dices me sorprenderia pero no deberiamos descartarlo...esto...¿lo has cometnado con alguien mas ?

-No, lo reflexione hace poco a tiempo

-Deberiamos hablarlo con mas detenimiento ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro- la chica sonrie

-Descansa

-Igualmente

LA chica observa como Katniss Everdeen se marcha en su auto. Ella la respeta pero no confia mucho en ella,pues tiene dudas sobre su lealtad al grupo de tareas despues de revisar, sin permiso su expediente personal. Aun asi no hara nada hasta no tener pruebas solidas de sus sospechas, pues no era para ella digno ensuciar el nombre de alguien hasta no estar segura.

LA habitación esta en silencio. Repentinamente el telefono suena. En mendio de la penumbra ella responde.

-Everdeen- la voz al otro lado del telefono no le sorprende-voy para alla

Se levanta se viste como puede, sale de la casa, no sin antes hablar con el personal despierto, que este o no este Peeta siempre cumple con su tarea. VA directo al aeropuesto donde el resto de su equipo la espera, salen de inmediato. Llegan despues de dos horas de vuelo al lugar asignado.

Otros agentes, otros equipos los esperan impacientes.

Se ponen el equipo, revisan la estrategia. El ambiente es tenso, las camionetas y el equipo swat que los acompañan van en silencio pero a toda velocidad. Llegan al muelle del lugar.

Todos se deplegan de acuerdo al plan. Se deslizan como sombras. El elemento sorpresa acaba cuando se escuchan detonaciones, entonces todo pasa muy rapido e incian lo gritos.

-¡FBI!¡Nadie se mueva!

-¡Despejado!-

van diciendo confirme avanzan por la bodega revisandola

-¡Despejado!

-¡Despejado!- dice Johanna Mason apuntando

Katniss Everdeen sigue avanzado atenta a todo lo que esta a su alrededor. -¡Despejado!

Dice eso pero aun sigue alerta igual que sus compañeros. Hasta que un grito distinto, los pone aun mas alerta, es la voz de Preston.

-¡Alto FBI!¡Manos donde pueda verlas o le disparo!

Otros agentes llegan a respaldar. Katniss llega hasta donde estan diciendo esto, y se qeuda boquiabierta. NO lo puede creer, es como si fuera una escena surrealista, enfundado en un traje caro azul obscuro, con camisa y corbata a juego esta él, ni mas ni menos que Peeta Mellark. Observa como Brad y Preston los arrestan esta incado con las manos en la cabeza. No puede ver su rostro pero es él. Y repentinamente la escena es como en camara lenta. Ya no ve al hombre que conoce, mira al pequeño Peeta con su cabello un poco largo, con sus anteojos, pantaloncillos cortos y camiseta a juego. Mira a ese pequeño niño levantarse del suelo con la ayuda de Brad tomandole de las esposas y a Preston leyendole sus derechos. Al parecer aun no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de ella.

Un nuevo grito la saca de su estupefacción.

-¡Habia otros tres pero se fueron en el muelle lograron burlarnos!

-¡¿Quienes eran?!-Cinna se acerca y cuestiona al arrestado que permanece en silencio-¡Dinos!

Mira fijamente al hombre joven, que nisiquiera parece estar ahi. NO dice nada, ni siquiera lo mira.

-Llevenselo. ¡Ya! Preston, Pemberton. Acompañenlo no quiero que se pierda o algo en el camino

-Si señor.

-Vamos

-Finch quedate con el resto del equipo procesen el lugar espero encontremos algo que nos lleve a saber de sus complices o mas gente involucrada.

-Everdeen, Mason conmigo ¡Ya!

Los tres toman un camioneta y se marcahan, para alcanzar a la otra. Nadie dice nada, ni ellas mismas tiene esa certeza.

-Telefonos-dice Cinna mirandolas a las dos, que le entregan sus telefonos sin preguntar nada.

Llegan a un lugar que por fuera se ve como una dependencia de gobierno no una jefatura de policia. En el lugar las revisan perfectamente, cuidan que no lleven otros dispositivos electronicos. Y descienden en la tierra. Cinna les asigna unos documentos para que los revise, no las dejan juntas un solo momento. Katniss conoce perfectamente el proediemiento, lo que la hace sentirse mas nerviosa, piensa en Peeta. ¿Que hacia ahi? Estaba de viaje claro pero ella se imagino que en cualquier lado, incluso con aquella mujer asiatica, a la que ya recordaba de la boda y el funeral de Delly. Ella se lo imaginaba con Kyoko Sanada en algun lugar besandose con ella, lo que le sorpendia es que debia reconocer que algun recondito de su ser eso le causaba cierto malestar, ¿enojo?¿celos? No, eso no. Más bien lo que le molestaba es que en ese punto le parecia que Peeta tenia un parecido con Gale, ella era casada. Eso le molestaba porque nunca se imagino que Peeta fuera capaza de eso. NO, una vocesita le decia, no reconoce que sientes un poco de celos, pero ¿Por que?. NO le pasó eso con Delly. NO porque ella sabia que muy en el fondo lo que unia a Peeta con Delly era amor, pero no ese lleno de pasión y ardor sino algo mas similar a una dulce brisa de primavera. Se reprendio asi misma por pensar esas cosas, ella no era ese tipo de mujer. Y ademas Peeta era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, con quien se le diera la gana. No era asunto suyo ¿o si?.

Ya habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, este lugar estaba diseñado precisamente para eso, para confundir a la gente. Si esto le estab pasando a ella, no queria ni saber lo que a Peeta le estaria pasando, el pequeño e indefenso Peeta, y ella aquí sin ahcer nada, debia buscar la manera de ayudarlo, de llamar o hacer algo. La mujer se levanta decidida y en ese momento como si alguien le leyera la mente la puerta se abre, es Cinna.

-Anda, acompañame.

No dice mas entra a una sala desde la que se puede ver la sala de interrogatorios. Johanna, Finch y Rue estan en el lugar. En sala puede ver a Brad Pemberton interrogando ferozmente a Peeta Mellark y junto a él Chris Preston los observa atentamente. Papeles sobre la mesa. Una jarra de agua, vasos.

Lo que mas le sorprende es Peeta, ante todas las cosas que decia Brad esperaba que Peeta ya se hubeira doblado que confesará o aportara algo. Estaba muy derecho sentado con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazadas descansando sobre sus pierna semi abiertas, mirando fijamente a un punto perdido en el cuarto. Su traje se veia impoluto, cabello bien peinado, como si no estuviera ahi. El calor adentor deberia ser insoportable, lo notaba por el termostato de la sala, y las perlas de sudor que cruzaba el rostro de los tres ahi dentro.

-¿NO ha dicho nada?- dice Cinna con un poco de frustración

-Absolutamente nada- Finch- creo que ni parpadea

-Llama a Preston

A traves del intrcomuncador en el oido llaman a Preston que se ve mas que feliz de salir de ahi.

-El clima alla es horrible, no se como el hombre no se a quebrado llevamos horas ahi dentro. Jefe.

-¿Le ofrecieron agua, comida?

-Si

-¿Y que dijo?

El hombre mira a Katniss

-Nada, no ha dicho nada, ni siquiera a pedido un abogado...es como si no estuvierda ahi.

Repentinamente algo que sucede en la sala los atrapa a todos.

-Sabes lo es esto...¿Sabes lo que es este lugar?...Es un centro negro...aqui no tienes derechos, no tienes nada, ni siquiera saben que estas aquí...esto nunca ha pasado tal vez nisiquiera aparezca tu cuerpo asi que es mejor que hables...o si no...-dice con voz amenzadaro.

En el rostro de Peeta Mellark se dibuja una sonrisa burlona, mira a su interlocutor pro primera vez en horas.

-Por eso no pedi un abogado-su voz no es como la de siempre, es como una persona totalmente diferente, no hay enojo, ni ira, ni miedo, tal vez su tono es despectivo- y si no que...¿que van a hacerme? Me torturaran fisicamente o psicologicamente...Suerte con eso...

Y de nuevo se coloca en la misma posicion que antes. Pero antes de que todos salgan de su asombro algo aun mas impredecible ocurre, la puerta se abre y entra ni mas ni menos que Gale Hawthorne.

-Se acabo no puede preguntarle nada mas al señor Mellark a menos que quiera enfrentar cargos y que demandemos al gobierno

Dice al tiempo que se hacerca a Peeta.

-Quitele las esposas a mi cliente, ya han violado lo suficiente sus derechos

-El no pidio un abogado

-No lo necesita-les extiende un documento-cualquier cosa que diga o haga no sera admisible en ninguna corte es psicologicamente innestable, mas aun lleva bastante tiempo sin sus mediamentos

Peeta se levanta, y es escoltado por Gale. -de aquí en adelante cualquier cosa que requieran debera pasar a traves de mi o cualquiera de la larga lista de abogados del señor hacia el espejo- Eso tambien va para ustedes señores.

Katniss sale de la pequeña oficina mira a lo lejos como Gale escolata a su cliente.

-¿Les dijiste algo?

-Solo que no le temo a la tortura fisica o psicologica- aun se escucha como el hombre que hablaba con Pemberton. Pero para entonces ya suda mucho, esta rojo y tiene un leve temblor.

-Que bromista- dice Gale mientras rie un poco, le alarga un pastillero y una botella con agua mientras suben al elevador- tus golosinas. Peeta Mellark las toma de un solo puño, las puertas se cierran mientras bebe agua.

-A la sala de reuniones- dice Finch que se acerca a ella.

-SI

Todos se van a la sala de reuniones. Todos estan cansados y tensos.

-Oficialmente ustedes no deberian estar aquí- dice Cinna mirando a Katniss y Johanna- dada su conexión con el arrestado

Las dos no dicen nada

-Pero ya saben, este grupo de tareas se mueve al limite de las reglas...

-AL final no habia nada incliminatorio en el lugar, le informante nos mintio...-

-NO del todo...es probable que sepamos quienes eran los que se escaparon de nosotros, uno de los guardias del muelle no puede afirmarlo con certeza pero dice que antes de que nosotros aparecieramos vio a Peeta Mellark con otros tres dos hombres y una mujer.

Y Katniss comienza a recordar a aquellos que vio el dia que sepultaron a Delly a lo lejos con Peeta, pero permanece callada. Prston prosigue mientras en la pantalla aparece.

-Tresh Okeniyi, ex oficial de fuerzas especiales en Afganistan con un curriculum impresionante, un heroe de guerra convertido en mercenario. Clove Fuhrman, es exactamente igual de hecho fueron compañeros en Afganistan, destacada oficial de fuerzas especiales, tambien con medallas al valor. Cato Kingsley, no tiene nada que ver con los otros dos de hecho eso nisiquiera es su apellido real, se sabe que es el nieto de un de los jefes de Bradva en bielorrusia. Pero lleva algunos años haciendo equipo con estos dos.

-¿Que conexión tiene con Peeta Mellark?

-Antes de continuar con esto...-dice Cinna mirando a Johanna y Katniss- es necesario que tengan claras sus prioridades porque desde este momento este hombre se ha convertido en una persona de interes eso implica que puede que les guste o no lo que sepan a continuacion y es claro que deberan decidir si desean seguir en el caso o hacerse a un lado pase lo que pase...él cuida a tu hijos y sepas lo que sepas no puedes cambiar esas cosas de golpe porque arruinarias nuestro caso-mira a Katniss, ella sabe que es verdad- y ha sido tu amigo de toda la vida, sin contar cierta intimidad existente entre los dos- mira a Johanna

-Eso fue hace mucho mucho tiempo- señala ella aburrida y Katniss la mira fijamente interrogante

-Oh Dios, ¿ella no sabia nada?

Dice Finch asombrada, Katniss se siente como idiota. Todos estan espectantes.

-Las unicas personas que habian tenido acceso a este expediente eramos solo Finch, la agente Stenberg-mira a Rue- y yo.

-¿Nos escondieron información- señala Brad molesto- crei que esto era un grupo de trabajo.

-Lo es

-Pero desconfia de sus agentes señor- agrega Preston

-No voy a justificarme sobre mis procedimientos...si alguien no esta a gusto este es el momento...oficialmente Mason y Everdeen tiene 5 dias de licencia obligatoria.

-Pero señor...-apensa puede decir Katniss

-No es una pregunta

-Es algo estupido- agrega Johanna.

-O se van como si fueran dias de vacaciones que les debemos o suspedidas por insubordiancion sin su arma y placa...elijan...No creo que deba agregar que nada de lo que se dijo aquí debe salir de este lugar...

Todos regresan en avion a casa. El ambiente es demasiuado tenso. Nadie habla. Hasta se pueden escuchar las tensas respiraciones. AL llegar al aeropuerto todos se dispersan.

Johanna y Katniss salen del lugar sin siquiera quien toma su auto y sevan. Katniss Everdeen esta mas que confundida hoy a descubierto tantas cosas que no sabia sobre alquien a quien ella creia conocer como la palma de su mano. Ella solo lo veia como un hombre apasible, un gran amigo, excelente padre, pero no era asi. Condujo hasta a casa. Ya es de noche. Solo quiere ver a sus hijos abrazarlos y besarlos. Como siempre sabe que estan en la casa de Peeta. Por primera vez desde que se mudo, desea no verlo. Se queda de pie mirando la casa iluminada, toma aire y valor. Puede que el no esta ahi. NO mentira el debe estar ahi. Se toma su tiempo y por fin camina hasta la casa.

-¡Mamá!-Hazzelle corre hasta ella, la carga

Rory y Prim corren hasta ella, los abraza y los besa. Escucha atentamente todo lo que han pasados estos dias.

-Que bueno estas de vuelta, por lo visto hoy hay casallena- dice sae llena de felicidad-¿Quires algo de cenar?

-NO, estoy bien ¿Peeta esta aquí?- sabe la respuesta

-Si llego esta tarde...

-Nos trajo muchos regalos- dice Rory

-Estuvo en Italia con el tio Gus-dice HAzzelle

-¿en serio?

-Si tia Katniss, mira lo que me trajo

-Oh que bonito...-¿les parece si voy a saludarlo?

-Esta bien, esta en su taller- dice Rory

-Vamos a jugar

Hazzelle y Prim se van a la sigue jugando en el pasillo.

Ella camina al lugar, la musica esta fuerte. LA reconoce es Brahms Liebeslieder Walzer

Nein, es ist nicht auszukommen mit den Leuten;

No, no hay nada que hacer con la gente; Alles wissen sie so giftig auszudeuten. todo lo interpretan retorcidamente. Bin ich heiter, hegen soll ich lose Triebe; Si estoy alegre, es que me ocupo en malas ideas. bin ich still, so heißts, ich wäre Irr aus Liebe. Si estoy tranquilo, es que el amor me ha enloquecido.

Mira Peeta hechado en el sillon con los ojos cerrados y sus manos con sol dedos entrelazados descansan sobre su estomago. Detiene abruptamente la musica. Se para frente a él. Poco a poco abre los ojos y la mira.

-¿Como estas?- dice mirandolo fijamente

-Bien-dice risueño-¿Y tu?

-¿Como te fue en Italia?-dice seria y con los ojos entrecerrados

-Tan bien como a ti donde quiera que hayas ido...ya sabes que yo nunca pregunto nada...-y por primera vez en su vida, Peeta Mellark es un enigma le da un poco de miedo y mucha mucha curiosidad,

-Igual que yo, nunca pregunto nada...-le mira fijamente- ¿como esta Brad?- y hay un brillo extraño en sus ojos, son desafiantes

-Bien, el agente Pemberton y yo somos compañeros, viejos conocidos- dice molesta- igual que tu y Kyoko Sanada- ella lo mira fijamente, se pone seria y las palabras salen con mas emocion de las que esperaba, ella misma esta soprendida.

Mas aun por la reaccion de Peeta que sonrie con cierta malicia, una que jamas habia visto en toda su vida.

-Eso...ella y yo somos viejos conocidos...supongo que tanto como tu y Brad, tal vez un poco mas...-sonrie- Annie me la presentó hace tiempo ellas son muy amigas...

-Y supongo que su marido sabe de su vieja amistad

-Desde luego, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo...ademas ellos tienen sus propias reglas ya que estuvieron comprometidos desde niños, cosas de aristocratas, ya sabes...no le des la menor importancia...-se encoge en hombros

-Siempre pense que eras diametralmente opuesto a Gale- dice ella y hay molestia en su voz- crei que eras unico...

-Bueno, pues ya sabes que no lo soy...soy como cualquier mortal...ni mejor ni peor que tu...

-No he salido con nadie que este comprometido o casado...

-Que suerte y qeu rectitud la tuya...es digna de elogio...por eso te admiro tanto y creeme que cualquier hombre estaria feliz de que fueras su esposa, infortunadamente cariño yo nunca he estado en tu lista

-¿Y Johanna si te ha tenido en su lista?

El comienza a reir.

-¿Johanna te lo dijo? Ella me amenazo de muerte si alguien se enteraba y es ella la boca floja que te dice todo...-se rie aun mas- ¿Y es por eso todo este drama?

-¡¿Qué drama?!

-Olvidalo, eso fue hace tiempo...fue un error de adolescentes y una borrachera en la graduación, punto...

-NO se trata de eso...-dice ella a la defensiva

-Pero desde luego que se trata de eso porque que lo de Kyoko fue hace meses y nunca lo sacaste a la luz.

Ella levanta la vista sorprendida.

-Eres una excelente agente del FBI pero muy mala espia- ella frunce el seño- esta bien es mentira Prim me dijo que veniste aquella mañana por sus libretas lo demas me lo imagine. Solo puede confimarlo ahora...eres un excelente agente del FBI y espia.

-Hablando del FBI y roces con la ley. Tu y yo deb...-no puede terminar de decir nada porque la interrumpe.

-Esta es nuestra casa, el hogar de nuestros hijos, es mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas...eso, solo se debe hablar en lugares designados...

-Mi casa esta enfrente...-dice molesta

Por primera desde que se conocen el se levanta furioso. Se queda de pie frente a ella y dice con firmesa.

-Es verdad tu casa esta en frente, es confortable y hermosa, pero este es el hogar de los niños...

Ella esta a punto de decir algo, pero él la deja con la palabra en la boca y de nuevo suena fuerte la musica.

Schlosser auf, und mache Schlösser,

¡Vamos, cerrajero, fabrica candados,

Schlösser ohne Zahl!

muchos candados!

Denn die bösen Mäuler will ich

Quiero a las malas lenguas,

schließen allzumal.

de una vez por todas, acallar.

Ella toma un lapicero de una mesita y escribe en el papel.

YA se que dices eso porque probablemente existan microfonos en la casa pero esto no ha terminado no te reconozco...no se quien eres tu...

El revisa el papel.

Puede que tambien haya camaras. No lo se. Sabes quien soy, sigo siendo el mismo de hace unos dias, nada a cambiado...

Le regresa el papel

Si que ha cambiado todo, no puedo confiar en ti...ya no...

El lee con atención lo escrito. Frunce el ceño y la mira atentamente. Se acerca a ella. Y sin mas la atrapa entre sus brazos y comienza a besarla, no como esos besos castos de niños, sino con ardor y pasion, al principio ella esta sorprendida pero sin darse cuenta se sorprende asi misma respondiendo con la misma intencidad a aquel "¿asalto?". Cuando finalmente se separan un poco, el susurra.

-Si no puedes confiar en mi. Entonces confia en esto, no creo que ninguno de los otros hombres que han estado contigo puedan despues de tanto tiempo sentir lo que yo por tí.

-O claro y por eso buscas a otras mujeres incluidas las casadas...-es un susurro molesto

-Hasta donde yo se tu tampoco haz estado sola desde Gale y cuidado con lo que especulas porque bien lo digiste no sabes muchas cosas sobre mi, no tengo porque rendirte cuentas pero los de Kyoko no lo comprendenrias...no es nada de lo que imaginas...tonta mujer si fueras mas lista sabrias que aun ahora beso el suelo que pizas...

Se da media vuelta, cambia la musica y se hecha de nuevo en el sillón tal y como estaba. Katniss Everdeen lo mira molesta por un instante, se va del lugar con la musica tras de si envolviendo el lugar.

Ihr schwarzen Augen, ihr dürft nur winken

Tú, la de los ojos negros, un gesto te basta

Paläste fallen und Städte sinken.

para derribar palacios y hundir ciudades.

Wie sollte stehn in solchem Strauß

¿Cómo podría resistir semejante asalto

mein Herz, von Karte das schwache Haus?

mi corazón, débil castillo de naipes?

Wahre, wahre deinen Sohn, Nachbarin, vor Wehe,

Guarda, guarda a tu hijo, vecina, del dolor,

weil ich ihn mit schwarzem Aug' zu bezaubern gehe.

porque yo con mis ojos negros lo voy a hechizar.

O wie brennt das Auge mir, das zu Zünden fordert!

¡Cómo brillan mis ojos para inflamarlo!

Flammet ihm die Seele nicht deine Hütte lodert.

Si su alma no se enciende, será tu cabaña la que arderá.


End file.
